


The Institute Saga II

by TheBeardedOne



Series: The Institute Saga [3]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeardedOne/pseuds/TheBeardedOne
Summary: With one threat defeated, the Institute now grows with new allies and members, but more dangers emerge from the shadows...
Series: The Institute Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022046
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The sole survivor of an ancient race, Kal-El, son of the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van, was sent to Earth as an infant mere moments before Krypton was destroyed. Discovered by Jonathon and Martha Kent, the newly-renamed Clark Kent was raised as a human by his new, loving parents.

Ater his father's death, Clark took his heritage and traveled to the Arctic where he activated the Fortress of Solitude and spent four years learning about his now-extinct race before returning to his mother's side.

Approached by Charles Xavier, Clark and his mother accepted places at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, Clark as a tutor/mentor while his mother, by unanimous acclaim, became the goddess of the kitchen. Clark moved the Fortress, concealing it underneath the manor and using the technology in it to create defences that were effectively unbreakable, giving the inhabitants the knowledge that they were truly safe.

Joining the staff of the mansion, Ororo Munroe (Storm), Logan (Wolverine) and Professor Xavier himself, Clark soon befriended the two students already there, Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Jean Grey. More students soon came to the mansion to join them, the teleporter Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat), Anna Kent (Rogue) and Ororo's nephew Evan Daniels (Spyke). At Logan's request, Clark helped to recover and heal Logan's old friend Steve Rogers (Captain America), who had spent several decades in cryogenic stasis.

Xavier's enemies were not idle during this time. While gathering powerful mutants to become his Acolytes, Magneto sent one of his lieutenants, the shapechanging Mystique, to gather younger mutants to counter Xavier's students. The four recruited mutants, Lance Alvers (Avalanche), Todd Polanski (Toad), Fred Dukes (Blob) and Magneto's son Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) became known as the Brotherhood. Although they faced off against Xavier's students several times, they soon settled into an uneasy truce until the day that Pietro betrayed Mystique at his father's orders, attempting to kill Superman as he did so.

Rescued from imminent interrogation and torture, Mystique officially (albeit temporarily) allied herself with Xavier's forces, reuniting first with her son, Kurt, then her one-time adopted daughter, Rogue. Her defection allowed Xavier to discover Magneto's plans and, with the aid of the Avengers, move to counter them.

Magneto's flawed plan to transform the population of Earth into Mutants using a Kryptonite-enhanced energy wave came within seconds of wiping out Humanity, but a new factor was introduced. Xavier's half-brother, Cain Marko (Juggernaut) was flung into battle by Superman and promptly seized the keystone of Magneto's plan, the Gem of Cyttorak, the very item that had empowered Juggernaut years previously. The resulting explosions destroyed Magneto's plan, but he managed to escape with many of his followers.

With the threat negated, the Avengers and the X-men returned to their own lives. The three remaining members of the Brotherhood (since Pietro had fled with his father) returned to Bayville in a stolen plane where they were met by Mystique, who decided to continue leading them, this time in a stance of neutrality.

Superman chose to use the respite (as brief as it may be) to go back to what was once his homeworld to see if there was anything left that he could claim as his birthright.

Juggernaut, freed from the induced rage of the Demon Cyttorak but still possessing its power, remains loose.


	2. Memories

Katherine Pryde, known as Kitty to her friends and Shadowcat when she was wearing the uniform of the X-men, sat in a window, typing at her laptop computer in the dawnlight.

.

* * *

_Dear Mum/Dad._

_It's been almost a week since the events at the Asteroid and finally I have enough time to sit down and write to you about what happened._

_I know that you won't be happy about me, your little girl, heading into battle against an evil overlord, but I had to do it. If I hadn't… you'd be dead, as would I. And the whole world._

_I can't give many details, it's been classified twenty ways from Sunday, but it was probably the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. Superman couldn't come with us, because if he had, he'd have died instantly,but we had the Avengers with us, which almost made up for Clark's absence._

_Since that day, we've been answering questions and working to get our two newest members settled. Piotr and his little sister Illyana. Piotr is huge and can turn into living metal, he lives up to his name of Colossus. Illyana doesn't have any powers, she's pure human, but that doesn't matter, she's one of us now._

_Anyway, things are finally settling down at last. Principal Darkholme is retiring from Bayville High, we're getting a new Principal called Edward Kelly. Seems he's the younger brother of Senator Robert Kelly, the one pushing for power registration. I'm still not sure if this is good or bad._

_Anyway, yesterday, Prof X said that we're going to get more students. I guess that Colossus is going to earn his keep keeping the new ones in line._

_The Mansion is still amazing, I really want you to come over some time and see it. However, Clark played a prank on me! I sometimes… forget to open doors before walking into a room, sometimes I don't even use doors, so before he left on that secret mission of his, he outfitted every wall, floor and door with field inducers! They shut down in an emergency or at the teacher's request, but it means that I can't take any short-cuts… and I have the bruises to prove it! Grrrrr._

_School is still good, my friends are still my friends and all seems right with the world again._

_Missing you with all my heart,_

_Your little kitten._

* * *

.

With a sigh, Kitty saved and sent the e-mail, then closed her laptop and stretched. Opening her eyes, she almost leapt off the windowsill in shock, then slapped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to cover her startled ' _eep!_ '. Logan effortlessly caught her laptop before it could hit the floor and, with a lop-sided smile, handed her a cup of coffee.

"Doing okay, kid?"

"Don't you make _any_ noise?" Kitty half-snapped, adrenaline still spiking in her system and Logan laughed.

"Sorry, kid. Habit. About the only two I've not been able to do that to are chuck and flyboy. Chuck always detects me with that damned mind-stuff of his, while Flyboy can hear me coming from across the Institute grounds. Magneto don't count, 'cause he ain't one of us."

Kitty finally accepted the coffee and sipped it as Logan placed her laptop on the table.

"If I didn't say it before, kitten, I'll say it now. You did good at the asteroid."

"I spent most of the fight hiding." Kitty half-protested and Logan nodded.

"You hid, yeah, but you still helped out. Natalya would be dead if not for you, and don't think I didn't notice you saving Spyke from being crushed. You still need training, but for your level, you did better than I expected. All of you did. Kurt, stop lurking and come in, there's more coffee in the pot."

"Guten morgen." Kurt muttered as he entered the room. Kitty nodded to him and as Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee, Logan moved to the side and switched on the television, changing the channel to get the news.

"School is going to seem _so_ tame after what happened." Kitty noted and Kurt nodded,

"… _and campers have been attacked in the Canadian wilderness…"_

Both Kitty and Kurt stared as Logan jolted round, his attention transfixed by the screen.

"… _rities have closed Mount McKenna National Park until further…"_

"Logan?" Kurt asked slowly. "Are you…?"

Logan snarled and stalked out of the kitchen, leaving the two teens staring after him in confused silence. After a moment, Kitty spoke.

"Even for Logan, that was abrupt."

"Ja."

.

"Yes, old friend?"

Logan slumped onto the bench next to where Xavier was reading and absently helped himself to a cookie from the plate on the garden table.

"Chuck, something in the news triggered a memory. It related to… these. It's in Canada. The park that's been closed down… I've been there before, chuck, I just know it. There are answers there, answers I need…"

Xavier put his datapad down and looked across, seeing Logan's claws extended.

"Do you wish to go and check it out?"

"Would help." Logan growled. "Shame Clark ain't here, those senses of his would be really useful. Anyone else available?"

"I thought you worked alone." Xavier joked, then he sobered at Logan's expression. "My apologies, it just wasn't what I expected of you. Spyke and Storm are visiting Vivian, Martha and Rogue are planning on heading out to do some shopping with Illyana, getting new clothes for her… Jean is currently out with Duncan while Scott is working on fixing his car. His friend Paul came round to help him, which is why we're currently in a no-powers situation… I would suggest Colossus. And maybe Kurt and Kitty too. Their skills may come in handy, while Kurt can get them both out of trouble almost instantly. Plus, it will give them some useful field experience."

"Thanks, chuck." Logan said gratefully as he rose from the bench.

"Logan, before you leave," Xavier asked curiously, "What caused your decision _not_ to head out by yourself? I'm grateful for it, but…"

Logan seemed to slump slightly. "The asteroid. I'd come to think of flyboy as our greatest asset, our unstoppable force. Then we had to fight a battle in a place that would have killed him before he could even throw the first punch, and yet he _still_ managed to help by bringing in reinforcements. He said afterwards that he'd managed to raise his top speed by half again. Anyway, it made me think, chuck, made me think long and hard. So, Colossus, huh? Cyclops fought him in the asteroid, said he was a tough bastard. Looking forwards to fighting alongside him instead."

Xavier smiled at Logan's rough compliment.

"We'll be heading off after dinner, giving plenty of time to pack." Logan said calmly, rubbing at his head. "No way am I missing out on a Martha Kent lunch!"

"You can leave earlier, if you want." Xavier said. "Martha was talking about doing salad and sandwiches, I can ask her to make several picnic baskets and camp meals for you."

"Appreciated." Logan grunted as he walked off.

"Logan," Xavier called after him, "I'll run a Cerebro scan of the area, then cross-reference with satellite photos. It might help."

"Appreciated." Logan repeated as he walked back into the mansion. Xavier smiled wryly, then finished his tea. Starting to roll off, he paused and backtracked just long enough to grab the last two cookies from the plate.

.

"Vield trip!" Kurt exulted as he walked into the Hangar. Kitty shook her head as Colossus glanced across from where he was lifting several large containers into the Blackbird, under the supervision of Martha Kent. Colossus smiled at them and Kitty laughed.

"I expect you two to behave." A voice said and both kids turned to see a smiling Xavier. "Both of you are going mainly because your powers are best suited to getting out of trouble. Kurt, if things go bad, get Kitty away from danger as fast as you can. Kitty, you use your powers to break the trail even more, it's very hard to follow someone through a cliff face, after all."

"Unt Colossus?" Kurt asked, causing the metallic man to laugh.

"I very strong, very tough. I walk out from falling building, no problem."

The two young teens both stared at him wide-eyed, then Kitty broke the silence.

"Wow."

Colossus shrugged, then picked up another container. "It what I do. Thank you for cookies, Mrs Kent. Illyana like very much, so do I."

Martha dimpled as Colossus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked up the ramp, holding the heavy container as easily as if it was made from cardboard. Walking over, she hugged both teens.

"You two will be careful, won't you?"

"Ve shall, fraulein Martha." Kurt said, returning her hug. "I vill _bamf_ uz out if zere iz anyzink bad."

"Good." Martha said, stepping back to look at them from arms length. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you're part of the family now."

Kitty blushed as she returned the older woman's smile, then she and Kurt turned in response to Logan's call.

"You two coming or what?"

"Coming!" Kitty shouted, pausing to kiss Martha on her cheek. "See you when we get back."

"Be safe." Martha returned as the duo half-ran towards the Blackbird.

.

"Waahhooooo!"

Both Piotr and Logan struggled to hide their grins as Kurt's shout of pleasure echoed through the rapidly-accelerating plane. An instant later, the windscreen darkened slightly as the plane erupted from the waterfall-concealed tunnel and hurled itself into the air.

"Zis is _so_ cool!"

Piotr glanced back to where Kurt was craning to look out of the side window, then back at Logan, who was shaking his head slightly, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile.

"Calm down, Kurt." Kitty said with a sigh. "We've got quite a trip ahead of us."

"Are ve nearly zere yet?" Kurt shot back and Piotr started to laugh while Kitty facepalmed. Logan shook his head.

"Don't make me turn this plane around."

Both Kitty and Kurt gaped at Logan, who was scowling out of the viewport, then they slowly turned to face each other.

"Did Logan just…?"

"Ja, he did…"

Unnoticed by the two shocked teens, Logan's mouth twitched briefly into a smile while Piotr fought hard to keep from laughing at the smaller man's prank.

.

The bunker was illuminated only by the screens of the computer. In the ceiling, embedded lights remained unlit as a shape moved through the stygian blackness, the round glasses it was wearing only briefly catching the light. It stopped before one specific screen, a screen showing a map of America with several icons flashing on it, then it stepped forwards, revealing itself to be an old man.

"Soon, Weapon X, you'll be back where you belong. Isn't that right, Weapon IX?"

A hulking figure appeared and the man turned round to face it.

"Nothing to say? Oh, right, not since I managed to get the project working like it should have been the first time. Well, soon you'll be back with your old partner, weapons IX and X working together for the good of humanity. And I couldn't have done it without that crystal."

The looming figure didn't respond and the man sighed.

"It's so hard, you know, being a genius. Very few people understand me. Oh well, your sparring partner is due to arrive before sunset. Go out there and spy on him. If he's alone, signal me at once. If not, lure him away from anyone he's with so that I can complete my project. Go."

The hulking figure turned and loped towards the exit of the control room. The man smiled as the figure left.

"Victor, I wonder how your son feels about what you've become? I think he'd be proud, you're finally using your powers for the good of humanity."

The man's laughter echoed through the bunker.

.

The dusk was split by the quiet yet intense sound of engines as the pitch-black plane rippled into view, descending into an almost feather-light touchdown. The engines spooled down and silence briefly reasserted itself before a hatch opened on the belly of the plane, lowering to create a ramp facing aft. A moment later, Colossus emerged and looked round.

"Clear."

"We know." Kitty sighed, strolling down the ramp as Kurt teleported to the base in a cloud of smoke. "We checked the sensors, remember?"

Logan growled in agreement as he stalked down, rubbing at his head and Kitty gave him a worried look.

"Wolverine… are you alright? You _never_ get headaches, not with your healing power…"

"I'll be fine." Logan grumbled. "You two, back inside and set up the bunks. Colossus, go left, I'll check right, just to be safe, then we meet back here. We'll start the proper search tomorrow."

At Colossus' nod, Logan stalked off, muttering.

"Damned headache. I'm gonna need some aspirin or something."


	3. Discoveries

The darkness of space seemed to ripple and flex before a vortex formed, connecting the four basic dimensions of reality briefly to the higher dimensions. The warp-vortex briefly stabilised, just long enough for a silver craft to transition through it, then the vortex winked out of existence.

In the cockpit, Clark Kent lightly tapped several controls, his sapphire-blue eyes flicking between the main viewport and several screens mounted both above and below it, screens showing various readouts and selected imagery.

"Proximity scans complete." An artificial female voice said. "Current threat rating, negligible. Switching to navigational scanning."

Clark nodded, even though there was no-one else around to see him. "Set priority for energy sources indicative of active power systems."

"Confirmed, scanning priorities adjusted."

Clark leaned back in his seat and glanced out of the viewport again. In front of him, a large conglomeration of asteroids floated, illuminated by the star which provided the gravitational anchor for the remnants of the system. A brief flick of the controls sufficed to set course and the Javelin began to edge towards the asteroid field that had once been the planet Krypton. The internal gravitational generators compensated perfectly for the minor amount of acceleration and Clark glanced at the inaccurately-named Radar, seeing if the dimensional-scanners had detected anything of note.

"Alert, multiple energy readings detected in primary sensor target locus."

Clark's gaze snapped across to the main screen, where several icons glowed. A moment later, the HUD integrated into the viewscreen displayed several carets, each indicating where the relevant target was while the size of the projection showed how close the detected energy was.

All of the projected brackets were smaller than Clark's thumbnail.

"Run diagnostics on anti-collision shields," Clark ordered, increasing the throttle slightly, "And plot out the courses of any asteroid large enough to be a danger to the Javelin."

"Confirmed."

.

"Target three acquired."

Clark skillfully piloted the Javelin through the asteroid field, reflecting once again that the density was incredibly low compared to what he had seen in several films. Adjusting course slightly to avoid the only rock within a kilometre of the target (and which _just_ happened to have been in the way), Clark sighed as he saw his destination, another shattered building. Assuming that the gaping cavern had once been the main entrance, it looked like almost two-thirds of the building had somehow managed to remain relatively intact, although the angle he was approaching from allowed him to see that most of the floors inside had collapsed, probably from the shockwave that had launched the building into space. The light from the Javelin's searchlight illuminated the interior with the knife-edged shadows characteristic of vacuum and Clark frowned as he peered into the building's depths.

"Computer, scan. Source of target?"

"Target has been positively located and confirmed as power core. Estimated charge, three percent. Significant damage to power core has been detected."

Clark sighed as he examined the readout. "Alright, lock in the location and mark as low-value. Locate nearest unexplored target to current location."

.

"Final target acquired."

Clark sighed as he eased the Javelin into position. Only three of the targets had contained anything actually worth collecting, the destruction of Krypton had indeed been incredibly violent. The glance he sent at the readouts was only cursory.

"Damn. Another low-value one. I guess it was too much to hope it could be another number four. Alright, quick scan for any other signs of Kryptonian tech not already located."

"Signal detected."

Clark stared. "Signal, what signal? From where?"

"Signal originates from Argo."

"And why did you not mention this signal earlier?" Clark asked in a too-calm voice.

"Primary scanning priority was set for active power systems."

"A transmission is…" Clark began, then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Localize origin of transmission and place on display."

"Confirmed."

.

The Javelin touched down on the silent planetoid and a moment later, a silver-clad figure with a red cape emerged. Encased in his space-suit, Clark checked his HUD, then lifted himself to just above the surface of the planet and drifted forwards towards the wreckage of the domed city. As he drifted towards it, the city seemed to expand further. The pockmarked crystal buildings loomed up, some of them reaching and supporting the portions of the dome that had somehow managed to survive the bombardment of asteroids and meteors that had once comprised the planet Krypton.

Clark paused in front of one of the larger buildings. Although a large portion of it had been turned into crystalline rubble, several walls still stood, walls with symbols embossed upon them. In the middle of the wall, a huge hole had all but replaced the symbol for Krypton. Only the lower point of the stylized crystal encasing and protecting a planet remained, but it was enough that Clark recognized it from the history files in the Fortress.

The building had once been the Argo Governor's home.

Flanking the destroyed icon, other icons were present in bas-relief, each icon a monument to a now-vanished house. A hand in a circle, a twelve-pointed star with half of it shadowed, a sword with the pommel high and a pair of daggers crossed in front of it, point-up.

And a crest that was as familiar to him as anything. A dragonsnake imprisoned in crystal, referencing the potential for destruction held in check by pure willpower.

The crest of the House of El.

For what seemed like an eternity, Clark stared at the wall of crests, a wall which once proudly proclaimed the unity of those who had chosen to move to Argo and create a new life there, a wall which now held only the echoes of a once-great civilisation. A civilization destroyed by its unwillingness to face an uncomfortable reality.

A civilization of which he was the last.

Around him, the city seemed to whisper with the light wind, the remainder of the once-breathable atmosphere that had been blasted away by the destruction of Krypton. The thin air, only a small amount away from being a vacuum, hissed and moaned as it swirled through the fallen monuments to former glories. Former lives, loves and laughter.

Gone, in one single, self-inflicted apocalyptic disaster.

A single beep from the detector roused Clark from his contemplation and he glanced down at the screen, then turned away from the ruined building. Flying mere inches above the dust-covered ground, Clark soon came to a halt in front of the one building that had somehow survived relatively intact, a building which actually showed signs of repair, thus proving that at least a few Kryptonians had managed to survive the disaster.

To Clark's amazement, the main door opened as he approached, revealing it to be the outer hatch of an obviously-improvised airlock. Moving into it, he watched the door close, then his helmet readouts changed, indicating that breathable air was being pumped into the chamber. A low tone sounded and the inner door opened, allowing Clark to move further into the building, retracting his nano-suit as he did so.

 **##Greetings, whoever you are##** a voice said in formal Kryptonaian. Clark spun round and found himself facing a hologram of an elderly, sick-looking Kryptonian male. **##My name is Zor-El and I am one of the last of the surviving Kryptonians. By the time you hear this, whoever you are, I will have gone into the Great Darkness.##**

Clark stared at the man, unable to formulate any thoughts, much less questions.

 **##This building houses the last of the Kryptonian race.##** Zor-El said sadly. **##We were unaware of the dangers of the green rocks that were created in the destruction of Krypton. Many of us perished before we truly recognized the danger they represented. More of us grew so ill that stasis became our only choice. Of the three hundred thousand who lived here before the disaster, only fifty seven still live, not including myself, and all are in stasis, having been affected by the green rocks.##**

Clark swallowed. Fifty seven Kryptonians still alive?

**##We managed to salvage the most important things we could, and we set up a series of stasis chambers below. Our youngest ones are in the true stasis chambers, the chambers we liberated from the medical center. As for the others… we did our best to duplicate the stasis chambers, but we do not expect more than a few of them to hold out, if any. But even a slim chance is better than none.##**

Zor-El paused and his gaze seemed to intensify.

**##In the underlevels of this building you will find us. Should none of the adults survive, then I charge you with this. Find a way to heal our children and raise them as your own. Krypton is no more, though our history is transcribed, our arrogance and refusal to listen to my brother's warnings destroyed us. We are gone, but to you, whoever you are, we leave our legacy, we leave our children.##**

**##Please, save them.##**

Clark stood frozen as the hologram vanished. After a moment, he looked round and his eyes came to rest on an embossed sign, the Kryptonian runes easily translated.

"Stasis chamber…"

Moving to the indicated archway, Clark looked down the long, spiraling ramp.

.

"…my god."

Clark's whisper somehow caused the near-silence to intensify. The large room in front of him was well-lit, and was far more crowded than any of the other rooms he had seen. In the middle, on a slightly raised dais, fourteen stasis chambers were arranged in a circle, all of them connected to large conglomeration of machinery. Even from the archway, Clark could see that five of the stasis chambers had failed.

The thing that tore at his heart, though, were the chambers arrayed around the edge of the room. All forty-three of them had failed. Several of them were half-open, the corpses of their occupants visible, while others had frozen over or failed in other ways.

And sat in a chair in front of the dais was the body of Zor-El, his eyes closed as he maintained his duty as a guardian, even in death. In his emaciated hands was a flatpic showing a younger, happy Zor-El standing with a woman, a small girl and another couple that Clark recognized as his mother and father.

Clark stopped in front of Zor-El's body and reached out, lightly touching his shoulder.

"Your task is complete, Zor of the house of El." Clark said, intellectually knowing that what he said probably didn't matter, but feeling the need to say it anyway. "May your spirit find peace, for you have my word. I shall take the nine children to Earth and if I can revive them, I shall."

Clark bowed his head in acknowledgement of Zor-El's sacrifice, then stepped forwards to examine the pods. As he did so, his eyes widened at what was embedded into the supporting machinery.

"QNA samples?"

Only silence answered him and Clark exhaled in shock.

"Zor-El, you _genius_!" He whispered. "QNA samples… a chance to recreate the Kryptonians, this time for the better!"

A brief grin crossed Clark's face and he finished moving to the circle of pods. Looking down at them, he noted the runic plates on the lids.

"What the…?"

.

The final stasis pod slipped into place in the cargo compartment of the Javelin and the connection port interfaced successfully with the hastily-installed support systems. The display of the pod flickered slightly, then the readings stabilized as Clark gave a sigh of relief. Once again, he looked at the readouts, then he placed a hand on the pod lid.

"You're the least-affected, so when I get back to Earth, I'll do my best to revive you." Clark said, even though the person in the pod couldn't possibly have heard him. "Kara Zor-El, cousin, I'll do my best to revive you, to revive _all_ of you."

Clark stepped back and looked down the line of secured pods.

"I thought I was the last son of Krypton, the last of the House of El. I was wrong. I promise you, all of you, whether from the House of El, the House of Var, of Ul or the others, I will find a cure for you all. Kryptonite will _not_ take away my new family, you will join mine when you awake from your long sleep. I promise you, you will live again, even if it takes the rest of my life."

For another moment, Clark stood staring at the pods, then he stepped back and hit the controls. With an almost-inaudible whine, the hatchway closed, plunging the hold into a darkness relieved only by the status displays of the nine pods, the occupants held forever on the brink of death.

Waiting for the distant day when they could be revived and step forth once more.


	4. Conspiracies

"Report."

"Weapon X has been reclaimed." The scientist smirked, glancing over at Wolverine and Sabertooth who were both stood at attention, their faces blank. "The new setup has proven more than adequate to the task of controlling them."

"Very good, Thorton." Trask smirked. "I look forwards to receiving your full report, but for now, give me the highlights and your plans."

"The Kryptonian Crystal that your scientists provided and which I integrated into the central supercomputer array allowed the implanted control chips to reach their full potential. With the chips no longer needing to pre-process the neural data, the bio-control circuits could be re-purposed to fully overpower their free will, turning them into perfect remote-controlled soldiers and assassins. Weapon IX and Weapon X are ready for deployment, and _this_ time, they will not be able to break free."

On the screen Trask grinned ferally, a grin that Thorton returned in equal measure.

"And do you have a plan to test them?"

"I do." Thorton gloated. "Weapon X came to the area in the company of a trio of mutants. I intend to use weapons IX and X to hunt down and kill the mutants. Should their powers prove interesting, I'll over-ride the instructions and have them captured for dissection instead. It may be worth it to see if we can reverse-engineer any interesting powers to create more enhanced humans."

"Powers taken from mutants and used against them." Trask smirked. "Permission granted, Professor. Good luck. Humanity will prevail!"

"Humanity will prevail." Thorton replied as the screen went black. After a moment, he rose from his chair and walked slowly over to the two mutants. After a few minutes staring at the motionless duo, he nodded slowly.

"Magnificent… Soon I will control an army…"

.

"Professor?"

" _Yes, Kitty? What is it?_ " Xavier's voice replied.

"It's Logan, last night, he just… he just left, muttering something about checking out something, and he hasn't returned! Colossus had a look round, but couldn't find any sign of him!"

" _I… I see._ " Xavier replied after a long pause. " _Are you and Kurt currently in the Blackbird?_ "

"Ja, unt ze door iz closed." Kurt said from his seat. "Colossus ordered uz to ztay here vhile he checked out ze vorest."

" _Call back in five minutes._ " Xavier said calmly. " _I'm heading for Cerebro now to perform a scan._ "

The radio went silent and both teens exchanged worried looks.

"Vhat if it vas somethink zat Logan could not vin against?" Kurt finally asked and Kitty shivered.

"Logan can win against anything or anyone except Clark. If what's out there can take down Logan…"

"Unt vith Clark on his secvet tvip…" Kurt added, his accent getting stronger as his worry increased.

Kitty nodded. "We may be in real trouble. I hope that Colossus gets back soon."

Kurt rose from the chair and looked out of the main viewport, scanning the edges of the surrounding forest.

"Ztill nothink." He said with a sigh. "Zis iz nerve-wrackink."

"I know." Kitty sighed. "I only hope that…EEEEK!"

Kitty leapt backwards as a black-clad figure thrust a trio of heartbreakingly-familiar metal claws through the viewport, missing her by mere millimetres. Without even pausing, Kurt grabbed the scared teen and they both vanished in a cloud of smoke.

.

"Teleportation." Thorton mused, watching the screen showing what Weapon X had seen. "That's quite some power, although the physical aspect of it is… nauseating."

On the second screen, a metal mutant was sent flying away from the viewer, smashing through a tree. Thorton gazed at the figure curiously, then shrugged.

"A simple physical enhancile. How boring. Looks quite tough, though. I wonder if I should have sent Weapon X after that one? Oh well, no point crying over wasted time. I'll reassign him once the two others have been eliminated."

.

Xavier's eyes slammed open in shock and he removed his helmet with shaking hands. Taking a deep breath, he activated the comm.

"Kitty?"

" _Professor! Logan attacked us!_ "

Xavier nodded even though Kitty couldn't see him.

"I know. I sensed the whole thing. Sabretooth is out there as well, and _something_ is controlling them both. Something… cold and amoral. Whoever is controlling them is to the north, under the mountains, but the area that person is in is shielded, I can't get much detail."

" _Okay, professor, we'll check it… oh shit! We gotta go!_ "

The comm went silent and Xavier stared at it in worry for a while before reaching out to the comm again. Punching in a new combination, he steepled his fingers as he waited for an answer.

" _Hello?_ "

"It has been some time, old friend." Xavier said, keeping his voice calm. "I hope I am not interrupting something, but I seem to have a problem that I was hoping you could help me with."

.

Kitty blinked as the world seemed to vanish in smoke, then with a flash of red it reappeared. Looking round frantically, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It'll take him a little while to get up that cliff."

"Ja, hope so. Getting tired." Kurt panted and Kitty shifted to support him, pulling his arm across her shoulders. Looking round, she blinked, then frowned.

"That cave… there's a small path leading into it."

"Ja?"

Kitty glanced at Kurt, then set off, Kurt stumbling along by her side. "A cave with a path indicates it's being used for something. What do you want to bet that whoever's controlling Logan is in there?"

Kurt blinked as he thought it through, then he shrugged. "It vill be barricaded. How ve get… oh. Never mind."

Kitty smirked as they entered the cave and were confronted by a large set of reinforced steel blast doors. Pausing only long enough to test the doors with her hand, she smirked in triumph.

"No energy shields. Come on, let's get going."

Kurt grinned as Kitty pulled him through the closed portal.

.

"What?!"

Thorton stared in shock at the monitor showing a view of the main entrance, an entrance through which the duo of mutants had passed as if the reinforced metal doors had been a simple curtain of water. The pair paused, looking around, then headed further into the hall, passing through the second, heavier, door with the same apparent lack of effort.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Thorton cursed, his fingers flying over the control boards. "Mutants are in _my_ base! Mission over-ride to Weapons IX and X, disengage and return to base to eliminate the intruders! Priority Alpha!"

The scrolling view of one of the screens didn't show much change since Weapon X was already heading towards the bunker, having tracked his targets scent trail despite the gaps in it. The image of the other screen, however, whirled and spun as Weapon IX slashed at a tree, causing it to pin the metal man, before the view showed that the controlled mutant was heading back at high speed, running on all four limbs in order to move quicker. Thorton smirked and turned his gaze back to the screen showing the progress of the intruders, completely missing the glimpse that Weapon X had of an odd angular aircraft swooping down towards where the metal man had been pinned.

.

"Hey, Stretch! Susie! Over here! We got one!"

Colossus opened his eyes and found himself staring at a bipedal orange rock-thing clad in a pair of blue trousers.

"What?"

"Hey, you're awake. We came to help you. Let me get a grip… now push!"

Colossus braced his hands against the tree and thrust with all his strength, driving his shoulders down into the ground. Combined with the rock-man's efforts, it was enough to lift the tree off him and they let it drop to his side.

"Thanks."

"You're Colossus, right? I'm the ever-loving blue-eyed Thing, but you can call me Ben." His rescuer grinned, oddly-white teeth sparkling. "We got called in to back you up, apparently your friend Wolverine's been brainwashed or sommit, so you and I can pin him down while Stretch works out what's wrong."

"Not just Wolverine." Colossus grunted as he allowed Ben to pull him up to his feet. "Sabertooth hit with same thing too. He managed to pin me, then dash off somewhere. I hope kids are okay."

"I have Sabertooth located, North-north-east, moving fast." Another voice said and Colossus peered past Ben to see one of the most famous scientists in the world standing there, clad in a white-and-blue jumpsuit. "I just sent Johnny and Susan out to provide advanced recon. Care to join us?"

"I promise Martha I would take care of kids." Colossus stated. "I keep promise. We go."

"We go." Mr Fantastic agreed. "The Fantasticar is a half-mile that way, but given how big you… oh, that's useful. Use that when we get there."

Piotr grinned as he reactivated his mutant power, regaining six inches in height as he transformed back into his metal form. "We go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ben said with another sparkly grin. "Good to have another heavy hitter aboard. Interested in joining us? The Fantastic _Five_?"

"I already X-man." Colossus said as he started to run, keeping pace with Ben and Reed Richards. "I work for Xavier, work with Superman."

"Why isn't _he_ here?" Reed asked, his voice showing only honest curiosity.

"Secret mission to somewhere." Colossus shrugged. "I not ask, not my business. Not need to know. Pity, Superman be useful. Wolverine not able hurt him."

"Wait…" Reed said, his voice suddenly intense. "Logan has _adamantium_ claws that can cut through almost anything."

"Not Superman." Colossus said proudly as they entered the clearing and approached the multi-cockpit craft.

"Heh, we'll have to have a spar sometime." Ben grinned as he got into the front portion of the craft.

.

"This place is creepy." Kitty said quietly as they entered yet another lab. Like the ones before, this one showed signs of heavy use, and also of rushed evacuation. Several documents still remained on the ground while a large board held a variety of blueprints and X-rays.

"Hey, zat vun iz Logan's!" Kurt gasped and Kitty followed his gaze to one of the X-rays, one showing bones and a trio of very-familiar blades. Next to it was another X-ray of a hand, this one smaller and with only two blades while just below it was an x-ray of a foot which had one blade in it.

"What _was_ this place?" Kitty asked in shock, looking at the other sheets, sheets showing a set of wings, a skull with six eye-holes, another with horns and elongated fangs. Several of the images didn't even look human. "And how is it linked to Logan?"

" _An excellent question, young lady._ " A voice suddenly said. " _You have a very inquiring mind, such a shame that you're a mutant rather than a human. Had you been human, you might have had potential."_

Kitty almost fell over in shock as the amplified voice echoed through the concealed facility, then she growled as what the mysterious person had said registered.

"What do you mean, I'm not human? My parents are both human, that makes _me_ human too!"

" _If only it were that simple._ " The voice replied calmly. " _However, your DNA tells a different story. You see, mutants have what is known as the X-gene, a complex genetic twist that interacts with the mental and physical aspects of the person and changes them. Take your friend, for instance. A teleporter who looks like a demon, and appears in clouds of black smoke. He may have been human once, but when his X-gene activated… no longer._ "

"It vaz forced." Kurt grumbled.

" _Forced?_ "

"Ja!" Kurt shouted angrily. "Mein power should haf been only physical, but mein secondary mutation vaz forced, und I can teleport!"

"… _secondary mutation?_ " the voice said slowly. " _I was unaware of such a thing… how fascinating. Girl, did you know about that?_ "

"Duh." Kitty mocked, looking round for any sign as to where the speaker was. "Sure, Superman, Forge and the Professor have been doing research into it. Secondary mutations are rare, but they're generally more powerful than primary mutations. And while primary mutations usually happen during puberty, we still don't know what sets off secondaries."

" _How fascinating._ " Came the response. " _Until now, we thought all mutants had a single power-spread, a primary power and maybe a few linked secondaries, such as being able to control fire and being fireproof. But this whole secondary mutation phenomenon… This will need more research. I guess that this means that I have to have one of you taken alive._ "

Kurt's gasp alerted Kitty to the appearance of Logan and Creed, both of whom had blank expressions on their faces as they advanced.

"Not good!" Kitty whimpered, then suddenly the advancing duo were yanked backwards through the doorway they had entered from. A couple of thumps and crashes sounded, then a familiar voice spoke.

"Kitty, Nightcrawler, you okay?"

"Colossus!" Kitty sobbed in relief.

"I'm detecting microchips implanted into their cerebellums." Another voice said as a struggling Logan was carried in by Colossus and a knocked-out Sabertooth by a figure that Kurt instantly recognised.

"No vhay! Die Fantastischen Vier?!"

"The four and only!" a younger voice laughed as Johnny Storm sauntered into the room, a ball of fire in his hand providing illumination.

"Johnny, stop showing off." A woman commanded and Johnny stopped posing and slumped.

"Ah, c'mon, sis. Can't I have _any_ fun?"

A siren interrupted them and Ben cursed.

"Sounds like a self-destruct warning! We gotta _scram_!"

.

Thorton grabbed the datadiscs and crammed them into his bag, then turned the key that triggered the countdown for the self-destruct. Not even stopping to give the screens one last glance, he quickly walked out of the control room, breaking into a run as he headed further down towards the concealed hangar and the plane within.

.

"Aaaaargh!"

A blast of dust and debris propelled by super-compressed air and high-explosives lanced out of the concealed entrance, slowing and spreading as it did so. An instant later, a faintly-glowing transparent sphere containing nine figures finished arcing through the air, crashing down onto a large pond and vanishing as it did so. The nine hit the water and quickly surfaced, two of them still out cold and supported by the two largest figures.

"Good thing it's shallow." Ben commented, looking round. "Everyone okay?"

"No." Johnny whinged. "Do you have any idea how _long_ it took me to style my hair this morning? And now… now it's _ruined_!"

"Stop being such a girl!" Susan and Kitty said simultaneously, then they glanced at each other and started to laugh even as Johnny pouted at the lack of sympathy he was receiving.

"Thanks for help." Colossus said, lifting Logan up and slinging him across his shoulders. "We owe you."

"Anything for a friend." Reed replied, wading towards the bank of the pond, his arm across Susan's shoulders. "Now come on, let's dry off, get the cockpit repaired on your plane and get you lot back to the Institute."

"Ooh, can I fly the Blackbird?" Johnny asked, his irritation forgotten. "Please? It's way cooler than the Fantasticar!"

In a move so synchronized that it could not have been rehearsed, Susan, Reed, Ben and Piotr all facepalmed while Kitty and Kurt tried not to fall down laughing.


	5. New Class

The blue-green sphere slowly grew as the Javelin sliced through space towards it, the precious cargo that was all that remained of the once-proud Kryptonian civilization tucked into its holds. At the control panel, Clark frowned as he listened to the reports.

"… _so we managed to use Kitty's power to extract the inside of the microchips without causing any damage. With the control circuits gone, what's left won't be of any use whatsoever to anyone and won't do any damage. Logan's already woken up, Sabertooth is still out cold. We placed him into a stasis tube until you could get back._ "

Clark nodded slowly. "Excellent decision, Jean. When I get back, I'll fly him to Alaska again."

Jean's laugh echoed through the comm, as did Logan's chuckle.

" _Good to have you back, flyboy. We're still getting the new mutants settled in, we're going to need you to mentor them for a while. However, we don't expect to deploy them in the field for quite some time._ "

" _We haven't told them about you, yet,_ " Jean added, " _Although several of them seem to have realized that you are linked to the Institute, given that Scott gave them his code-name and was promptly mobbed._ "

Clark grinned at that.

"I see. Thank Krypton that I'm invulnerable. Is Xavier available?"

" _Chuck's at the school arranging with enrollments with the new principal, everyone else is having lunch. Why?_ "

"I found nine of my people in stasis, most of them suffering heavy Kryptonite poisoning. I think one of them can probably be revived without too much trouble once I get back. The other eight… are stable in stasis, so they can wait until I scan them to determine the amount of Kryptonite contamination and how to deal with it."

For a moment, a shocked silence seemed to radiate from the comm, then Logan spoke.

" _I think you broke them, flyboy. The notion of ten Kryptonians flying around… you could rule the damned planet._ "

"Why would we want to?" Clark countered. "And remember, SHIELD has several tons of Kryptonite available to it… we'd all be dead before we could conquer even three continents."

" _Tried to plan it out, did you?_ " Logan chuckled.

"I was bored." Clark mock-whined, then he stopped joking. "Seriously, the notion of having nine others, all as powerful as myself and with no real emotional links to Earth… not good. I am still deciding which plan to use. My first plan was to start off with my cousin, Kara Zor-El, who seems to have been the least affected by Kryptonite. Once she's settled in and comfortable, de-stasis the next and get them settled in, then slowly repeat. The second was to wait until I could revive all of them together, thus allowing them all to help each other adapt. Since they're in stasis now, it doesn't matter from a medical viewpoint how long they remain so. We can wait until we're sure they can be safely revived, no matter how long it takes."

" _And when do you plan to start?_ " Logan asked curiously. Clark shrugged.

"Not for a while. We need to get the new students settled first, having someone who doesn't understand English and is liable to accidently demolish walls would be a complication we _don't_ need."

" _How'd you know about Cannonball?_ "

Clark blinked. "What?"

" _I'll explain once you get back and introduced._ " Logan sighed. " _Good to have you back, flyboy._ "

.

"What are we doing out here?" one of the girls half-moaned as they congregated where Storm had directed them. Scott smirked at them, ignoring several of the glares that were sent his way.

"Okay, most of you have had a full day or so to settle in, the three who arrived this morning have been assigned rooms and room-mates. In case you missed it, I am Scott Summers, one of the senior students here. You probably know of me from when I hit the news a while back under my codename, Cyclops."

A hubbub of excited comments and shouted questions drowned him out and he waved for silence.

"Questions will be answered later. Ororo Munroe is known as Storm, she can control the weather and is one of the teachers here. Logan here is Wolverine… QUIET PLEASE!"

Once again the new students quietened down.

"As I was saying," Scott said sternly, "Logan is in charge of security here, although he often helps out with physical training. Martha Kent here is in charge of anything food-related, she may not be a mutant, but she's the best chef you'll ever meet, as the lunch you just finished proved."

A spontaneous round of applause and cheering caused Martha to smile and blush.

"Piotr Rasputin, known as Colossus, is our newest faculty member. His sister, Illyana, isn't a mutant but if anyone tries to pick on her or upsets her in any way, that person _will_ regret it. Jean Grey is the other senior student here, she's a telekinetic and telepath. Behind her is Forge, he's our resident genius inventor.

"The other students here are Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler… Kurt, can you drop the holo please?"

Everyone stared as an embarrassed Kurt spun the dial of his watch and seemed to shimmer, revealing his true form. Scott's next words had him grateful that his fur hid his blushing.

"The beautiful girl almost grafted onto him is his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton. While she is not actually a student here, she is always welcome and those two are a prime example of the friendships that can form between humans and mutants. And she's easy on the eyes."

Amanda blushed and gave Scott a glare promising retribution as the new students laughed. Scott merely grinned. "Moving on, we have Anna Kent, also known as Rogue, Martha's adopted daughter. Skin contact allows her to borrow your powers, so don't be upset if she refuses to hug you. Near her is Storm's nephew Evan Daniels, also known as Spyke, then Katherine ' _Kitty_ ' Pryde, or Shadowcat. The professor is still at the Bayville High and we have one more person who's just dealing with a small matter, but for now, can each of you introduce yourselves as I point to you? You first."

The blond girl grinned and strutted forwards, creating a glowing sphere in her hand. "Tabitha Smith, Boom-Boom."

Matching action to words, she tossed the sphere into the air, where it exploded, causing several muttered comments and whistles of approval. Scott nodded and looked at the next person.

"Roberto de Costa." The dark-skinned teenager grinned. "Sunspot. I use solar power to boost my strength and fire energy blasts, I can even fly."

"Sounds useful." Scott nodded. "Another solar-powered member, huh? We may have to equip you with a Solar Battery if you can't hold more than an couple of hour's worth of power."

Roberto raised his eyebrows appreciatively as he stepped back, letting the next one forwards.

"Robert Drake, but you can call me Bobby, or Iceman. I can create ice, like this!"

Bobby thrust his hand forwards and fired a blast of ice at the fountain, which promptly froze over.

"I think you'll be on cold drink duty." Scott joked. "Now who… whoah!"

Scott dodged backwards as a reddish-brown-furred wolf seemed to explode from the assembled students, racing towards him before skidding to a halt as it almost flowed upwards and turned into a teenage girl.

"Rahne Sinclair." The girl said with a soft Scottish accent. "Wolfsbane."

Scott opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head. "Well, thanks for the demonstration. Perhaps next time, we can do it _without_ the heart attack?"

Chuckling quietly, Rahne walked back to the students as a dark-skinned girl stepped forwards.

"Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, also known as Magma. Limited ground control, and I can summon lava from below the ground."

Amara stepped back, but failed to notice the young boy coming forwards and tripped over him, both of them tumbling onto the ground. Everyone stared as Amara tried to scramble to her feet, only to freeze, staring at the five identical boys looking at her.

"Heh, this is…" "kinda embarrassing." "We're Jamie Madrox," "but you can call us" "Multiple."

"I can see why." Logan grunted. "Next?"

"Jubilation Lee." Said the oriental girl, stepping round the one-boy-crowd and flinging a barrage of sparkling energy into the air before adjusting the sleeves of her yellow jacket. "You can call me Jubilee, though."

"Nice shades." Scott noted, causing a ripple of laughter. "Who's next?"

"Ray Carter, Berzerker. Electrical generation and projection." Said one of the last two, then the other stepped forwards.

"Samual Zachary Guthrie, Cannonball. Limited flight and I can create a type of personal force-field that makes me unstoppable."

Scott nodded appreciatively. "Wow, quite a range of powers."

"Hey," Roberto said with a mischievous smirk. "What can we say, we're good. Maybe even better than Superman."

"Well, that sounds like something that I'll be willing to test for you." A new voice said and everyone's gaze jerked upwards, focusing on the familiar descending figure.

"And, making a late but _perfectly-timed_ entrance," Jean announced laughingly, "We have the powerhouse and nicest guy of the team, Superman, known to us as Clark Kent, Martha's son and Rogue's big brother. Too many powers to list, and the source of most of the technology we use at the Institute."

Clark landed just in time for Rogue to slam into him, giving him a large hug.

"Clark is the only one of us currently immune to Rogue's powers." Scott added as all the new arrivals simply stared, wide-eyed.

"I think you broke them." Kitty giggled and Clark returned her smile.

"Oh… my… god…" Jubilee half-whispered. "We've got _Superman_ teaching us?"

"Hey, flyboy. You deal with the trash?" Logan growled and Clark nodded at him.

"Dumped in the same place as last time."

.

"Eeeeuuuurrgh."

Cold and tired, Creed pulled himself clear of the hole in which he had awakened and rolled onto his back. Looking round, he frowned in thought, then slumped back onto the layer of snow.

"Here. Again. Alaska. Again. Must have been Superman. _Again!_ Damn him."

After several moments, Sabertooth pulled himself to his feet. Looking round, he started to slowly walk downhill, grumbling under his breath.

.

"Superman." Roberto said for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.

"We. Know!" Ray growled, glaring at the slightly-shorter teen.

"I think it's cool!" the re-integrated Jamie said from behind them. "I mean, he's already… what's that noise?"

Everyone stopped and listened.

"Sounds… like sloshing?" Jubilee said after a moment.

"More like squelching." Amara mused, then she stuffed her fist into her mouth in an attempt to not laugh as the source of the noise came round the corner.

Everyone stared at Scott Summers as he lurched past, completely drenched and leaving a trail of small puddles behind him. Constant mutters and growls marked his passage as he went round the next corner and vanished. After a long, shocked moment, Jubilee summed up their feelings.

"What. The. Heck?"

"Payback for embarrassing me and Kurt earlier." Amanda laughed as she appeared behind them. "Kurt teleported him to above the swimming pool. Three times."

After another long silence, it was Amara who reached the only conclusion available.

"I am never going to even _consider_ teasing you or Kurt. Or do anything else that could annoy you, for that matter."

"Good thing too." Amanda giggled. "He's _my_ blue plushy, and I don't intend to share."

"Your _what_?" Jubilee asked, sure that she had misheard.

"Her blue plushy, unt happy to be so." Kurt said, stepping up from behind Amanda and hugging her, a hug which she instantly returned, resting her cheek on his head. "Now, ve haf to go, I said I vould get her home."

Before anyone could comment, the duo vanished in a cloud of sulfurous smoke. Once again, the corridor was silent for a moment.

"…I don't know if that was cute or scary." Jubilee finally managed.

.

"So, what did you guys think?"

"What! A! Room!" Bobby exulted. "It's like something from _Star Trek_!"

"I could use my powers without damaging it." Samual grinned. "I'm _so_ gonna be spending time here working on refining my powers."

"Yeah, there's five of these training rooms, although the biggest is called the Danger Room." Spyke explained. "Clark was kind enough to set things up so I could actually be _in_ my games as the main character."

An almost reverent silence descended on the group as they thought about that statement.

"Whoah, that is awesome." Tabitha finally managed.

"Mystique has put in a request for one to be installed for the Brotherhood." Spyke said, then he noted the looks he was getting. "Ummm, they're a group who used to follow Magneto, but after he screwed them over they went independent, then kind of allied with us. Well, it's more a ' _we don't attack you, you don't attack us_ ' thing with a bit of ' _You fight your own enemies but we'll watch your back while you do so_ ' thrown in."

"As long as it works." Tabitha shrugged.

"You'll get briefed on them later. Heck, they go to Bayville High, so you'll almost certainly meet them." Spyke added. "Come on, by now, there'll be cookies!"

"Cookies?"

"Cookies!"

"Why are cookies so important?" Bobby whispered and Spyke looked over his shoulder, his expression suggesting that Bobby had just said the most idiotic thing that he had ever heard.

"Because Martha makes them, now come on!"


	6. ...what

"What's the problem, chuck?"

Xavier looked up from the file he was reading and stared for a moment at the quartet in front of him before speaking.

"The Avengers are having difficulties on a mission. Fury sent me a request for backup."

"Juggernaut." Logan snarled, then he blinked as Xavier shook his head.

"Apparently not. According to Director Fury, the person who they're up against a female with a tail."

"A… female with… a _tail_?" Cyclops repeated slowly.

"Yes. Apparently the Avengers were taking down one of Victor von Doom's pet projects when the unknown female came out of nowhere and essentially demolished the whole area with the aid of an army of squirrels."

For almost a minute, the quartet stood motionless in disbelieving silence, then Clark spoke.

"Let me see if I understand this. We're going after a girl who's holding her own against the _Avengers_?"

"And Doctor Doom." Xavier added. "Director Fury is keeping track of her location, he asked if you could go in after her."

"Oooooohhhhkaaayyy." Scott said after a moment. "I assume we'll be taking the Blackbird."

"I will uplink the co-ordinates to it."

.

"ETA, three minutes."

Clark nodded as he rose from his seat. "I'll go ahead and scout the area. Logan, you know what to do."

Colossus watched Clark walk out of the cockpit, then turned to look at Logan. "What he mean?"

"He's deploying through the ventral hatch." Logan shrugged. "Not the ramp, the hatch. It's somewhere between an airlock and a bomb bay. Ah, he's in, inner hatch closing. Flyboy, you ready?"

" _Ready._ "

"Extending baffle now, pressure nominal. Deploy in three, two, one."

Logan hit a button and Colossus heard an odd noise from the main compartment.

"What was…"

"Linear Electro-drivers." Cyclops explained. "If he simply drops out, the turbulence might cause him to hit the Blackbird and since he's tougher than the plane… by catapulting him out, it gets him clear quickly… there he goes!"

Colossus craned his neck and caught a glimpse of a red-and-blur blur zooming ahead of them.

"Think he will leave anything for us to do?"

"Hope not." Logan half-grumbled. "If anything can take down flyboy, it means that we're _screwed_."

"I remember you took down Juggernaut without him." Colossus said slowly. "Why was he not there?"

"He was, just as backup." Cyclops explained. "At the time, Magneto thought that Quicksilver had managed to get rid of him, we were letting him continue thinking that so that Superman's sudden entrance would shock him. Of course, our plans kind of fell apart when we discovered that Magneto was using Kryptonite. That stuff's lethal to Superman, which is why he couldn't help us directly, at least until he threw Juggernaut into the fray."

"Ah, I had wondered where Juggernaut came from." Colossus nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" Logan shrugged. "ETA one minute."

.

"You bad, bad man!"

"Look, lady!" The red-and-black-clad sword-wielding man gasped as he barely managed to avoid a downwards punch that left a small crater in the ground. "It was just a mission, okay? No hard feelings?"

"What the…?"

The girl spun and her furry tail caught her target in the midsection, sending him straight into a nearby wall.

"Eurgh… that's gonna hurt in the morning…"

The man started to pull himself to his feet, then froze as a pair of red boots descended into his field of view. Looking up, he found himself staring at a very familiar person.

"Oh wow! It's the _great boy scout_! Oooh, can I have your autograph? Why are your underoos outeroos?"

Clark blinked. "What?"

"Whywherewhenwhohow?" the man giggled. "I'm Deadpool and I'm in trouble. You gotta watch out for the tough ones, the walking nukes. You know, you, Iron Man, Thor, Squirrel Girl…"

"Squirrel Girl?" Superman repeated, feeling somewhat confused. Turning, he froze as the tailed brunette glared at him.

"Why are you helping the bad, bad man? Tippy-Toe, attack!"

Superman simply stared as a large squirrel raced towards him, chittering fiercely, then he half-ducked and grabbed it mid-leap, holding it at arms length.

"So, you're Squirrel Girl, right?"

"Let Tippy-Toe go!" Squirrel Girl shouted, running towards him, briefly dropping to all fours to move faster. Leaping at him, she smashed through the wall as Superman simply flew sideways to dodge her.

"…Deadpool, what is… where'd you go?"

A groan distracted him and he turned in time to see Squirrel Girl stagger back out through the hole she had made.

"You are a _bad_ man, doing that to Tippy-Toe. _Squirrel Avalanche_!"

Clark's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Squirrel _what_?"

A slight rumbling was his only warning before a veritable tidal wave of squeaking fur hit him from behind.

.

"Help! Help! She's after me and we hadn't even spent the night together!"

"Wade?" Logan asked in near-shock. "Wade Wilson?"

"I thought he was Deadpool." Colossus said, staring at the approaching man. "Magneto hired him few times. Spent several hours cursing and vowing never again each time."

"Wolvie! Metal-man-whose-name-I-can't-remember! Odd guy with strange glasses! Invisible rabbit named Harvey! Oops, wrong story."

Logan started to rub his forehead. "Wade."

"Harvey?" Scott asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh-oh." Deadpool said. "Hey, readers, the glasses guy's gone mad! He's talking about invisible rabbits!"

"What? You were the one talking about an invisible rabbit named Harvey!"

"Scott! Enough!" Logan barked. "Wade's insane. Don't try to understand him. Half of what he says is nonsense. Let me deal with him."

"I resemble that remark." Wade pouted. "It's only seven fifteenths that's insane. Hey, it's Wolvie! I've got something for you!"

Scott gaped as Deadpool had somehow pulled a huge bazooka out of nowhere while they were distracted and was aiming it at them.

"Where the hell did he get _that_ from?"

"Don't ask." Deadpool laughed, "But it involves a _lot_ of lubricant!"

Scott opened and closed his mouth several times, then half-turned to give Wolverine a disbelieving stare. Logan simply shrugged.

"Boom!"

Scott leaped backwards as something large and white erupted from the end of the weapon. It flew forwards, then slowed and drifted to the ground before deflating into a puddle of white fabric with bits of black.

"I missed?! But I never miss with my sheep gun!"

Scott simply stared at the obviously-insane man. Logan was rubbing his forehead with both hands while Colossus facepalmed.

"Whoah! Thanks for covering for me, guys! I'll remember your heroic sacrifice!"

Before Scott could force his mind to respond, Deadpool had dropped his gun and run past them.

"Logan… did someone drug my coffee this morning?"

"Wade's _always_ like that." Logan groaned. "He's a mutant, he was part of the program that tried to turn me into Weapon X. He was dying from cancer, so the docs put some of my DNA into him to get him to heal. It worked, but it drove him mad. Also did something weird to his normal powers, he used to be a low-level precog. Now, he's… he's…"

"Where did the bad man go!"

Scott stared at the new arrival, his sense of unreality mounting.

"Deadpool? He said something about us covering…"

"No!" Logan shouted, but it was too late and the teenage girl's face creased into a ferocious frown.

"Then I'll have to deal with you first!"

.

"Whoah." Deadpool gasped as the sound of ferocious combat rose behind him. "That was close, wasn't it, readers? Now to get… oh, hello again guys. Good to see you're feeling better."

"Deadpool." Thor ground out, "You will be handed over to the authorities. Imprisonment shall be yours. The fate of a thief and scoundrel who allies with evil."

"My god, you are so _sexy_ when you take command." Deadpool purred and everyone stared at him. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Thor froze, then slowly stepped backwards, looking rather disconcerted.

"Oh, come on, big guy." Deadpool continued, "Flex those muscles for me! Strike a pose!"

"I… don't know whether to be amused or disgusted." Hawkeye said almost meditatively.

"Oooh! Oooh! Let me answer! Let me answer! Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Oh, you love me! You _really_ love me!"

"…."

"Anyone else getting a headache from this guy?" Captain America asked pleadingly.

"Me! Me!" Deadpool gleefully shouted.

.

"Get! Off! Me!"

Scott pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, keeping his eyes closed as Colossus finally managed to free himself from his attacker. "Anyone seen my visor?"

"Left hand." Logan gasped and Scott felt around until he found it. Putting it back on, he waited for the triple beep that told him it was still intact, then he opened his eyes just in time to see Colossus crash to the ground.

"Dammit!" Logan hissed as his lunge missed her. "How the hell are you so lucky?"

"I don't need luck." Squirrel Girl stated confidently. "I eat nuts!"

"…what?" Scott asked, trying to wrap his head around the sheer strangeness of that statement.

"Don't ask!" Logan stated just before he was grabbed and hurled into the air. "Whoah!"

"What the hell happened to Superman?" Scott demanded, backing away from the advancing teen.

"Squirrels." Came a reply as Superman seemed to materialize behind Squirrel Girl, grabbing her in a half-nelson. Everyone stared at him.

"Flyboy… Your suit…"

"I know." Clark stated, looking down at the shredded trousers that were all that remained.

"I thought that fabric was bullet-proof." Scott said slowly.

"And knife-proof." Colossus added.

"Apparently, it isn't _squirrel_ -proof." Clark sighed. "Doom has escaped and I have no idea where his ally went, so all in all the mission is a failure."

"Hang on." Squirrel Girl said, "You mean you _aren't_ villains? Then why were you helping the bad, bad man?"

"We weren't!" Logan half-shouted. "He set things up so that he could escape, using _us_ as a distraction!"

"…oops. Sorry? But what about those others? That big green man tried to hit me!"

"Hulk was aiming for Doom, you just got in the way." A mechanical voice said and everyone looked up to see Iron Man, his suit severely damaged, descending in a barely-controlled fashion. As he touched down, he glanced at Superman, then did a double-take.

"Wow… erm, squirrels?"

"Squirrels." Superman deadpanned.

"Me too." Iron Man admitted, managing to sound embarrassed despite the voice processing. "Deadpool managed to get away again. He weirded out Thor, threatened to kiss Steve and since Bruce was still out cold and I was too far away… well, he escaped."

For a long moment, everyone stood silent, then Iron Man shrugged. "At least we stopped Doom again."

"What was he doing?" Scott asked curiously.

"He was trying to brainwash squirrels and control them!" Squirrel Girl said angrily. "No-one hurts my cute little friends!"

"…yeah. Not just squirrels, he was trying to brainwash humans, but it was affecting all mammals." Iron Man shrugged. "The Fantastic Four were dealing with a multiple Doombot attack on the other side of the country, must have been a diversion. Thankfully, this young lady slowed Doom down enough that we were able to disable the machinery he was using. "

"…he was brainwashing humans as well?" Squirrel Girl asked in a shocked voice. "Oooh, that is one _evil_ man! Ummm, can you let me go? I'll be good."

Superman released her, then looked down at the remnants of his outfit. "Cyclops, take charge. I need to get my spare outfit from the Blackbird."

Even as Cyclops nodded, Superman zoomed off, one hand preventing his trousers from falling off due to air friction. Squirrel Girl watched him go.

"What is he? He doesn't smell human."

"Long story." Cyclops sighed. "Come on, everyone. Let's make sure that whatever Doom was using is secured. Ummmm, Iron Man? Which way?"

.

"That. Was. Surreal." Scott stated, running his hands through his hair as he slumped back in his seat. "Anyone know what's happening to that… to Squirrel Girl?"

"Reservist status on the Avengers." Logan sighed. "But she wanted an option on joining the X-Men. I think flyboy has a fangirl."

Clark simply glared out of the viewport.

"She call him Beefcake Man." Colossus chuckled. "Very funny, watching her try hug you."

Clark sighed and rested his head in his hands. After a moment he nodded.

"What?"

"I've decided." Clark said firmly. "I was unsure whether to wait until I could revive all of them or just do them on an as and when basis, but with beings like _her_ around, I'm going to need _some_ Kryptonian backup. When we get back, I'm reviving Kara. _After_ I re-design my outfit and everyone else's to make them squirrel-proof."

There was a long silence.

"I can't believe I just said that." Clark added with a sigh.


	7. Revival

The darkness that was engulfing her seemed to ripple and strange noises leaked through.

"… _one, Forge, the lighting rig is…_ "

The weakness that had sapped her ability to move was slowly fading, once again she could feel air flowing over her face, a soft material beneath her and covering her body.

"… _bio-energy fields stabilizing at last, cellular force-fields are starting to ini…_ "

The sounds seemed to carry meaning, but they were unfamiliar to her. A different language, perhaps? Or had she suffered from an injury to her head? It was possible, but there was no pain…

"… _ainwaves indicating that she is waking…_ "

She tried to open her eyes, only for light to lance painfully between her eyelids. Wincing, she tried to lift her arm to shield her vision, but the lingering weakness defeated her intent.

"… _moved! I think she's…_ "

She managed to open her eyes slightly and the moving shapes around her came into view. Blinking to try and sharpen her vision, she tried to speak, but only managed to produce a croak.

 **##Here, drink this.##** a voice said and she felt a liquid dribbling slowly into her mouth. Letting the first few sips simply sink into her mouth, re-hydrating it, she gratefully swallowed the rest. The straw was removed and she tried to speak again.

**##How… how long? How many…?##**

A long silence followed her question, then a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

**##It has been over a dozen Orbits since you entered stasis, Kara Zor-El. You are the first to be revived.##**

Kara sagged in relief as the tension left her. There were others! She was not the last!

**##Who are you?##**

**##I am Kal-El, your cousin.##** the voice replied gently. **##I was sent to this world as a baby and grew up here before returning to rescue you and the others. Get some sleep, we will talk when you are feeling better.##**

Kara let the darkness engulf her once more, smiling as she did so.

.

"She's stabilizing." Forge said, lifting his transformed hand from the interface and letting it resume its normal human appearance. "Those sunlamps are doing good, but I think we should cut back on them for now. We don't want her to wake with her powers at max and with no idea of how to control them."

"Agreed." Rogue said as she finished adjusting the sheets covering Kara. "Ah've seen what happans when ya go all out, if she pahnacks…"

Clark nodded. "Agreed. Do it, Forge."

"She'll still wake up strong." Forge noted. "I think you should stay here, just in case."

Clark nodded and waved his hand. In response to his signal, a chair drifted over and settled to the ground. Rogue just grinned.

"That nevah stops amahzing mah."

Clark nodded as her even as he spoke. "Thank you, Fortress."

" _You are welcome._ "

Forge grinned. "One day, we'll hopefully be able to create pseudo-sentience like that. May take a while, though, we still need to get a grip on sub-quantum manipulation."

Rogue stared at him blankly, then shrugged and walked out. As she did so, Clark heard her mutter " _Geeks_ " under her breath.

Forge gave him a confused look as he tried not to laugh.

.

"Whoah, babe alert!" Samual said almost reverently, screeching to a halt and staring at where Clark and Rogue had emerged, alongside a jumpsuit-clad blue-eyed blond girl that he didn't recognize. The girl was looking round, wide-eyed, trying to take everything in.

"Deeeyaaaaamn, she's sexy." Roberto half-whispered. "Who do you think she is?"

"That's a nice outfit, I wonder if I can talk her out of it?" Ray snickered.

"I'd cut down a bit on the comments." Spyke advised as he walked up to stand beside the group of admiring teens. "Clark has super-hearing, remember? He can hear every word you've said. Heck, he can hear your heartbeats from here."

Ray paled. "Erm, Clark, I didn't mean it! It was a joke! Honest!"

Clark turned his head slightly and the grass at Ray's feet ignited, only to be put out by Bobby Drake.

"I think that was a warning to _think_ before speaking." Spyke noted, seeing Clark nod his head in confirmation. "You may want to leave, Clark'll introduce her to us when he thinks she's ready for it."

Before they could take more than a few paces, a ferocious barking sounded and Jamie came running from the undergrowth, Rahne chasing him in her wolf form.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! Oof!"

The blond girl reflexively caught Jamie as he cannoned into her, then stared in confusion as four Jamie's landed on the ground while the fifth tensed as he realised where his head was. Almost instantly, the other four duplicates started apologising. Rahne screeched to a halt as Clark stared at her, one eyebrow raised, then reverted to human form, earning a shocked look from the blond.

"Mmmmffmmm? Mmfhhmff! Mrrmrhhmfffrhmmrrr?"

**##Kara, you can let him go now.##**

Kara blinked, then suddenly realized that she was still holding Jamie with his face buried between her breasts. With a gasp, she released the dazed youth. Two of his duplicates supported him as the other two continued their apologies, only to stop when Clark raised his hand.

"Rahne, what did Jamie do?"

Rahne glared at the five boys, who all swallowed and quickly hid behind Kara and Rogue, much to the two girls amusement.

"I… kind of tripped over and… well, I…" one of the clones said, ducking back behind Kara as Rahne growled at him. "I said I was sorry! It was an accident! Honest!"

"I think you have terrified him enough, Rahne." Clark said with a wry smile. "I can tell that he's telling the truth, it _was_ an accident and he has apologized."

"And Kara, I'm sorry for doing it to you too." Jamie added, causing Clark's eyebrows to shoot up and Rogue to start giggling.

**##What did he say?##**

**##H** e **said that h** e **was so** rr **y for** e **nding up with his h** e **ad in you** r **ch** e **st.##** Rogue explained. **##H** e **was** r **unning b** e **caus** e **h** e **had accid** e **ntally don** e **th** e **sam** e **thing to** R **ahn** e **.##**

 **##I understand and forgive him.##** Kara said, giving two of the clones a reassuring smile. **##Hopefully he'll be more careful next time.##**

 **##I think h** e **will b** e **.##**

"Kara forgives you but asks that you watch where you're going next time." Clark explained to the bemused clones, all of whom promptly started to thank her. "Um, can you get back to just _one_ of you?"

"Sure!" one of the clones responded as the other four faded away, causing Kara to look even more amazed. "Thanks for saving me."

Ray finally managed to get his wits sorted.

"Daaaaamn, that is one _lucky_ boy getting to put his head in her… aaargh! Hot hothot _hotHOT_!"

Sighing, Bobby froze the smoldering grass again. "Ray, _think_ before you speak."

.

Kara accepted the proffered foodstuff and and looked at it curiously, then at the woman who her cousin had introduced as his adoptive mother. Seeing the amusement on Clark's face, she took a small nibble, then her eyes widened and she took a larger bite.

 **##I think that sh** e **lik** e **s th** e **m.##** Rogue smirked, accepting a cookie of her own. "Thanks, mum."

Martha smiled broadly as she handed Clark a glass of milk, then turned to deal with a large saucepan bubbling on the stove.

"Any time, dears. Now, you run along and have fun, I've got some cooking to do."

"Yes mum." Clark and Rogue chorused before looking at each other. Clark grinned as Rogue giggled and they led Kara out of the kitchen.

 **##Those** cookies **were really tasty.##** Kara said with a smile. **##Aunt Martha is very good at making good food.##**

 **##Wait until you hav** e **on** e **of Ma** r **tha's m** e **als.##** Rogue said, licking her lips. **##** E **v** er **yon** e **h** ere **would put th** e **i** r **liv** e **s on th** e **lin** e **to p** r **ot** e **ct mum and h** er **cooking.##**

 **##I can believe it.##** Kara smiled. **##So, now that you've introduced everyone, what's next on the list?##**

 **##Powers.##** Clark said. **##By now, you should have absorbed enough solar energy that your powers are starting to activate. Let's go outside and I can help you learn your new abilities.##**

.

"Holy… What did you do, Cannonball?!"

"Hey, it wasn't me!"

The duo stared at the new clearing with crushed trees, scorched stumps and shattered rocks littering the ground.

"Cannonball, Sunspot." A new voice said and the two boys half-turned to see Jean approaching them. "I felt your confusion. What is… ahhhhh."

The boys exchanged confused looks.

"Ahhh?"

"I helped Rogue to bring a picnic out here yesterday evening." Jean shrugged. "Clark was teaching Kara how to control her powers. Poor girl was having real problems with her heat vision, although she seemed to have almost-perfect control over her super-strength."

The boys stares intensified, then Cannonball spoke.

"She has all of Clark's powers?"

"Super-strength, super-speed, cryo-breath, heat-vision, super-hearing, telescopic-vision, microscopic-vision, x-ray vision, enhanced tactile capabilities, breath-holding of over twenty minutes, flight, invincibility, eidetic and photographic memory… I think that's almost the whole list."

"How?" Sunspot asked in shock.

"Same way you power your skills." Jean said with a smile. "Solar absorption. Except that as a Kryptonian, Clark and Kara can absorb a great deal more energy."

Cannonball looked across the still-smoking ground and let out a low whistle.

"Deyaaammmn. Kara has to be the _strongest_ girl here."

"Probably." Jean sighed. "I'm helping her to learn English, my powers allow me to sense if she understands something or not. For some reason, the Professor can't read their emotions, but I can. Of course, that may be the empathic portion of my powers, he's still a far stronger _telepath_ than I could ever hope to be."

Sunspot nodded slowly, then his brow wrinkled in thought. "How much solar energy can Kryptonians absorb? Compared to me, I mean? A full charge gives me almost an hour, but it takes more than three times that long to reach full charge, so…?"

Jean closed her eyes as she sorted through her memories, sifting through different conversations with the Kents and certain medical tests she had overseen.

"If I remember correctly, Kryptonians absorb solar radiation, but it acts as a catalyst for them. Their abilities are powered by… I don't know the actual term for it. Dimensional energy, maybe? But they need solar energy to tap into it. But a mere five minutes sun can give them over an hour of full power, while they can go without recharging for over a week before starting to weaken."

"Whoah." Sunspot said, absently stroking one of the metal plaques of his belt. "That's… damn, that's amazing. No wonder they don't need solar capacitors."

Jean looked at him, then her gaze dropped to his belt and her eyes lit with recognition.

"And how much power do you have with the capacitors?"

"Out of uniform, I'm good for maybe an hour and a half, with the belt, it's up to eight." Sunspot grinned. "In uniform, a full day plus and the capacitors are easy to replace, plus my suit acts to enhance the solar energy I can absorb. Heck, it actually changes ambient electromagnetic energy into solar energy for me. Coolest tech _ever_!"

"I haven't had any upgrades." Cannonball mock-moaned and Sunspot shook his head.

"They're still working out how your shield works, doofus." He shot back. "Besides, aren't you learning how to focus that skill of yours? Get it to the point where you can limit its effect?"

"But it's hard." Cannonball pouted and Jean cocked her head.

"Focus? Limit? What are you talking about?"

"Weee-eeelll…" Cannonball said slowly, "It's something that Clark suggested after he had me demonstrate my power…"

.

 **##This is amazing!##** Kara yelled as she soared upwards, turning to get a better view of the skies around her, the majestic clouds and the brief glimpses of the ground far below. **##When you told me that you could fly on this world, I didn't believe you, but now…##**

 **##I know##** Clark smiled as he flew almost parallel to her, his years of experience showing in the almost effortless smoothness of his flight. **##I sometimes come up here at night to look at the stars. I used to wonder if there were any more Kryptonians out there, now I know there are at least eight more, even if they are still asleep.##**

Kara nodded, then slowed to a halt, looking round.

 **##Thank you for bringing me up here. This is far more fun than those…** english **lessons##**

 **##You still need to learn it.##** Clark said mildly. **##You, me and my mother and sister are currently the only Kryptonian speakers active on Earth.##**

 **##I know.##** Kara sighed. **##It's just… it's hard.** English **is so… insane.##**

Clark managed not to laugh at her honest exasperation. After a moment, he managed regain enough control to be able to speak without sounding like he was making fun of her.

 **##That's because** english **was the language of rulers and traders who dealt with hundreds of other cultures and dozens of languages. It absorbed many words from other ways of speaking, which is why it makes so little sense when you are learning it, but it is the most widely spoken language on the planet.##**

Kara blinked several times as she thought the explanation through, then she nodded slowly.

 **##I see. Then I will do my best to learn it. By the way, one of the students said something I don't understand. What does** Bow-chika woof-woof **mean?##**

Clark almost choked.

.

The sound of almost every male in the Danger Room inhaling sharply and then remaining totally motionless seemed deafening as Kara entered, clad in her new uniform. Jamie looked round in confusion.

"Why is everyone frozen? Is this another of Kara's powers?"

"…deeeyaaaammmmmnnnn…" Roberto whispered as he stared at Kara, his eyes travelling up from her knee-length red boots to her red miniskirt, held in place by a yellow belt, then up further to the blue long-sleeved top which exposed her honed midriff and the red cape which barely reached down to mid-thigh.

 **##What do you… oh.** What do you… you think?" Kara asked, turning round so that the assembled students could see her outfit. "It is… Kal?"

"It's a variation of the Kryptonian defense force uniform for tropical environments." Clark explained. "Kara's hometown was quite cold compared to here, so she thought it was appropriate given the temperature difference."

"That is _so_ not fair." Kitty sighed. "How can we compete with her?"

Kara looked at her and Rogue took the opportunity to whisper in her ear. Kara's face lit up in understanding and she smiled at Kitty.

"Thank you."

"Okay, everyone!" Clark said with a grin. "Since she's been here for a full week, Kara is going to watch as you all run through a few teamwork exercises and even participate once she understands what's going on. After that, mom's promised one of her super dinners."

The resulting cheer almost caused Kara to clap her hands over her ears.

.

"That was _brutal_." Magma sighed as she stepped under the shower. "Urgh, if being an X-man means having to do _that_ every day, I'll stick to just being a New Mutant."

"I hear you." Boom-Boom sighed. "I think I prefer having the time to gossip rather than train all the time."

"Speaking of which, Rogue, I hear that you're now sharing a room?" Rahne asked and Rogue nodded as she started to rinse the lather out of her hair. By unspoken common consent, she had taken the furthest shower to avoid accidentally touching anyone, and Kara was lathering up in the shower beside her.

"Yes, for severahl reasons."

"Let's see." Jubilee interrupted. "You're Super-hunk's sister and Kara's his cousin, so that's the family angle."

"You speak Kryptonian, so you can help Kara learn english." Kitty added.

"Your power doesn't work on Kryptonians, so it's safe for you to share with her." Contributed Jean.

Rogue nodded. "Y'all got it raight."

"I am… happy with **what is the word for cousin?##**

"Cousin." Rogue supplied.

"With cousin Anna sharing room." Kara finished. "I am… learning? Learning much."

"Good to hear." Rahne said, switching off her shower and grabbing a towel. "So, what else is up?"

Kara stared at the ceiling in confusion and Rogue facepalmed.

 **##It's an** e **xp** re **ssion. It m** e **ans is th** ere **anything that sh** e **should know about.##**

Kara nodded in belated understanding.


	8. Developing Plans

The screen flickered into life and a familiar voice issued from it.

"You had an update, Boliver?"

Trask leaned back in his chair, a wide grin spreading across his scarred face. "Yes, Mr Creed. Our technology department recently made a breakthrough in duplicating the crystal tech acquired from the alien known as Superman. We have a workable version of crystal tech of our own now."

"Excellent." Gayrdon Creed gloated, then he frowned slightly. "A _workable_ version?"

"It is nowhere near as efficient as the Kryptonian technology." Trask said with a slight shrug. "On average, we can get just under half the processing power into a crystal a bit larger than the Kryptonian one, and it generates quite a bit of waste heat. But it works."

"And what does this mean for the Sentinel project?" Creed inquired. Trask pulled up several windows for Creed to look at.

"As you can see, we have plans for several different types of Sentinel. The basic Sentinel is designed to be a combat/pacification model specifically engineered to take down mutants. Although they can be deployed individually, modelling predicts that efficiency will not be great unless they are teamed with a human to provide on-site decision-making capabilities.

"Using our earth-created crystal tech, we intend to create a second model, the Decanus. Decanii will be tasked to oversee and augment groups of Sentinels, with their extra processing power, a single Decanus will be able to effectively control eleven Sentinels, keeping track of their targets and adjusting priorities according to its analysis of the situation. In addition, their weaponry will be primarily support-based, since the Sentinels will be acting as their primary weapons.

"Here, we have the Centurions, created using the Kryptonian crystals. Although they can perform the same function as an Decanus, a Centurion will also be able to co-ordinate the activities of up to eleven Decanii while still maintaining control over a dozen Sentinels tasked to protect them. This means that should a Decanus come under heavy mutie attack, the controlling Centurion will instantly be alerted and can adjust the entire battleplan accordingly."

"Magnificent." Creed breathed almost reverently. "How long before you can get them into production?"

"We are still working out some interface issues with the Centurions." Trask admitted. "However, we started final design work on the Decanus yesterday, we should be putting the under-frame together by the end of the week. It will take several months, at least, to get a working prototype."

"There is no need to rush." Graydon said, causing Trask to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "I have several other projects that need to be finalised before the Sentinel project can go public, and one of those projects should give the impetus for the Sentinels to be received with acclaim by the _sheeple_ who currently ignore the mutant threat."

"And the alien threat." Trask added before he could stop himself. Graydon nodded.

"About your plans to capture some mutants for combat testing against the Sentinels…"

"Already in progress." Trask gloated. "We have a dozen of those freaks downstairs now and since they're all criminals, no-one will be looking for them."

"Excellent." Creed almost purred. "Excellent. One minor detail though, we have gained a new recruit who is an expert on humanoid combat machines due to his own experiences. His name is Donald Pierce, although he sometimes goes by White Bishop and he has several cybernetic enhancements. See what you can do with him, his hatred of mutants means that he will be useful."

"Of course, sir." Trask said.

.

Magneto strode through the doorway of the abandoned warehouse and looked round impatiently. A moment passed and then he raised a fist, causing metal to scream as a concealed trapdoor in the corner ruptured.

" _I_ was _about to open it for you._ " A voice complained over a loudspeaker. " _But, if you are in such a rush, you may as well come on down._ "

Hiding a small smirk, Magneto strode across to the warped and broken metal cover, then stepped into the hole, slowly descending down the long, dark shaft. After almost a minute, Magneto halted in front of an open doorway and then floated forwards, adjusting his course so that he stepped through the door as if he had simply debarked from the lift that should have been there. The waiting figure bowed almost mockingly and when he straightened again, Magneto met his gaze, Magneto's blue eyes meeting the waiting man's glowing red eyes.

"Eric, how nice of you to visit." The white-skinned man smirked, then his amusement vanished. "And just _how_ did you know where my lab was? I went to great pains to hide it, after all."

"Not all your acquaintances are immune to telepathic scanning, Sinister." Magneto stated. "I've known your location since before my… _unfortunate_ encounter that cost me my asteroid."

"I seriously considered joining them against you." Sinister stated, turning back to his workbench. "You realize that your little stunt almost wiped out all of humanity, normals and mutants alike? Even I am not sure that I would have survived it."

A long silence settled and Sinister turned back to his visitor, his smirk returning.

"You mean you didn't know? You screwed up, Eric. The green rock you used, Kryptonite, is… complex. The larger the piece, the stranger it acts, and you had most of it. The wave would have removed powers, not imbued them. But if you're not here for a critique of that fiasco of yours, than why have you taken the time to visit little old me?"

"Superman."

Sinister's eyebrows raised. "Such hatred. Superman. What about him?"

"I need one."

Sinister stopped moving.

"You… need one? Eric, I'm not sure that even _I_ could combine that many powers into a mature mutant. Not and have them remain viable for any real length of time."

"Superman's a clone, my son killed him by imprisoning him in a collapsing sub-dimension, yet he showed up again a few days after my asteroid was destroyed." Magneto stated, pacing up and down the underground laboratory. "I need one like him to counter him."

Sinister nodded slowly. "I… see. A clone, hmmm? Not what I would have expected from Charles… just when you think you know a man… You know that it will cost you?"

Magneto sighed. "I know. What is your price?"

"Oh, just some money, say two million dollars, and a couple of things to add to my collection." Sinister shrugged. "DNA of a shape-shifter if you can…"

"You'll have it." Magneto snapped. "Perhaps that traitorous bitch will be good for something after all."

Sinister whistled. "Oooh, trouble in paradise? I understand. And secondly, DNA of a power leech. I still haven't managed to add one to my collection. The one in the Savage Lands keeps… eluding me. Very irritating, don't you know?"

"I know of one who is working for Charles, and have heard rumors of another living below New York." Magneto mused, mentally noting the subject of the Savage Lands, whatever they were, as something to be pursued at another time. "You will have it."

"And a sample from Superman for me to work from." Sinister finished. "Maybe some blood, skin, even a couple of hairs would probably be enough."

"That will be harder, but I shall have some of my Acolytes find a way." Magneto mused. "I want a _pure_ clone, Sinister. I'll have my own telepaths searching for loyalty imprints."

"You really think so little of me?" Sinister sighed theatrically. "After all that we've gone through together…"

Magneto glared at him and once again Sinister shrugged.

"You are getting annoying. If your skills were not so useful…"

"But they are, so I can be." Sinister riposted. "You are one of the more amusing people I have met, Lensherr, and believe me, I have met many."

Magneto stalked out, his cloak flaring out behind him and Sinister raised an eyebrow appreciatively. "Metal threads in the cloak allowing you to control it… how very _dramatic_ of you, Eric. Perhaps, when my master is revived from his eons-long slumber, you will become one of… ah well. I suppose I'd better get back to work. A scientists's work is never done, after all."

.

"Whoo! That was _fun_!"

Lance grinned at Todd's infectious enthusiasm as they exited the newly-installed training room. A rumbling laugh from behind them indicated Fred Dukes' agreement.

"Apparently, that was only part of what the training room is capable of." Mystique said from the control console and Todd nodded enthusiastically.

"Man, that was _so_ cool! That makes my consoles look way outdated, able to actually be _in_ the games? Woohoo!"

"I liked it." Fred rumbled and Lance nodded his agreement.

"Mystique, I have a question."

Mystique finished shutting down the training room and looked at the teen, one eyebrow arched in query.

"Why did you decide to stop being Principal Darkholme? It's not like there was any real need for you to hide from Xavier and his lot."

"But I need to hide from Magneto." Mystique said softly. "He knows now that I no longer support him, even if I haven't actually joined Xavier. Magneto… does not take kindly to people leaving his service without his permission, he personally killed the last one who did so."

"Wow." Lance whispered. "So not cool. Oh shit! Does that mean that we…?"

"No." Mystique said quickly. "You never entered the ranks of his Acolytes, you never used your powers against him and he has no proof you ever acted against him, only that you did the sensible thing and fled from the asteroid as it was falling apart. If I had to guess, I'd say that he might decide to try to recruit you again at some point."

The three teens looked thoughtful, then Todd shook his head. "No way am I rejoining that bastard! I'd be better off as one of the X-men."

"Now there's an idea." Lance mused and Mystique managed not to laugh at Todd's horrified expression.

"I'll admit that I have considered joining them," Mystique admitted, "But after my experience with Eric, I'm avoiding any group with an agenda. Eric wanted mutant superiority, Xavier wants equality and acceptance, which I think is quite admirable, but for now I just want to find my own path."

Before anyone could answer, a bell sounded and Mystique smiled, adjusting her appearance back to her Raven Darkholme form, albeit wearing a skirt rather than trousers.

"That would be Clark." She smiled, hitting the final control to shut down the training room. "Try not to destroy the house while I'm gone, and don't wait up."

With a slight swaying of her hips, Mystique walked out of the room, leaving the trio staring after her.

"Mystique. Superman. What?" Todd eventually managed.

"I can see why." Fred mused. "Superman always knows who she is, so she knows she can't hide from him, but he's a really nice guy who isn't swayed by looks."

"Nice guys finish last." Todd scoffed and Lance shook his head.

"Todd, wrong saying. Drop the last word."

Fred nodded. "We talked about this. To the best of our knowledge, Superman has never got angry. Never. What would happen if he did?"

As the question registered, Todd paled and then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the floor. With a sigh, Fred reached down and picked him up by the back of his armor.

"I'm hungry." Lance said. "Call for pizza?"

"Call for pizza." Agreed Fred.

.

"Well, I must admit that when you offered to take me out to your favorite restaurant, I didn't expect this." Mystique said with a smile as the server finished placing the various dishes in front of her and retreated with a bow. Clark smiled at her.

"The _Henshin Rangers_ often come here since it's their _unofficial_ clubhouse, so the staff are used to having superheroes visit." He explained with a smile.

"That explains why you're in your blue-and-red." Mystique giggled. "I approve, although I would prefer a shorter cape. You have a _great_ butt that really needs more publicity."

Clark choked on his drink and grabbed a tissue, wiping his face before shaking his head at her.

"Out of interest, who are these… _rangers_?"

" _Henshin_ Rangers. Part-time superheroes." Clark shrugged. "Teens, mostly. I worked alongside them a little while ago after an earthquake hit and I give them a helping hand on occasion, they're a mix of mutants and enhanciles. Nice kids, although they tend to leap in first and think about tactics afterwards. Two of them are at the bar now."

Mystique quickly glanced across, then fought hard not to burst out laughing. "What… what _are_ they wearing?"

Clark gave a slight shrug. "They're inspired by manga, so generally skintight outfits and heavy boots, gauntlets and helmets. I supply them with their basic bulletproof outfits in whatever colors they ask for and they tend to add to them. One of them wears armor that turns into a motorbike."

"Oh my." Mystique whispered. "Oh, I _have_ to see _that_ sometime."

"We can visit their headquarters later." Clark offered with a smile. "I have a standing invitation to visit, and another to become leader of their team should I want to."

"Why don't you?" Mystique asked curiously and Superman shrugged slightly.

"They already have a good leader and I'm enjoying myself in Bayville."

Mystique smiled and took a sip of her drink, relishing the tanginess of the fruit.

"And besides, you're there." Superman added and it was Mystique's turn to choke on her drink.


	9. Potential

Faking left, Jean slipped round the player blocking her and unleashed a shot that sent the ball curving into the net, passing bare millimetres from the frantically-reaching hands of the goalkeeper. From the bleachers, a dozen of her friends and fellow academy-students applauded her and she could feel their approval of her skill. The whistle that marked confirmation of her goal was simply icing on the cake for her.

"Great shot, Jean!"

"Thanks, Taryn." Jean replied, accepting the congratulating hug from her team-mate and best non-mutant friend. "I couldn't have done it without your setup."

"No probs." Taryn grinned as the two of them jogged back to the middle of the pitch. "I have to ask, who's the blonde on Beefcake's arm?"

Jean managed not to laugh as she glanced over at the sight that had attracted Taryn's attention and slowly-rousing ire. "She's his cousin, Kara Kent. She was orphaned a while back and moved to the Institute to be with her family."

Taryn relaxed slightly. "So he's still on the market. Hey, Jean, you keep talking about the Institute, can I visit soon? I hear you have a pool."

"You just want to see Clark in swimming briefs." Jean said teasingly and Taryn promptly turned red. "I'll ask the professor, but it should be fine. Amanda is over almost every day."

Taryn glanced across to where the girl in question was helping herself to some of the popcorn held by her boyfriend, then she looked back at Jean.

"No, she doesn't stay overnight." Jean said, knowing what Taryn was going to ask. "Both her parents _and_ the professor have put some very strict limits in place."

Taryn nodded as they slowed and turned, getting back into position. The referee placed the ball in the center of the middle circle and two members of the other team moved forwards to kick off. Taryn shot Jean a predatory smile and half-crouched, ready to dash forwards as soon as the game restarted.

.

"Five-one, we _hammered_ them!" Taryn exulted as the echoes of the final whistle were engulfed by the roaring crowd's applause and cheers. "Whoooo!"

Jean managed not to laugh as Taryn glanced over again at the bleachers, where Clark was standing, applauding them. Tapping her best friend on the shoulder to get her attention, she nodded towards Clark.

"So, you really do have a crush on one of my teachers, hmmm?"

Taryn blushed furiously and Jean used her glance away to wave Clark over. As Taryn recovered, Clark paused to exchange a couple of words with the referee, then stood by the side of the pitch. Taryn gasped as Jean dragged her over.

"Jean, what are… no, you have to be… don't do… ummm, hi?"

"Hello, Taryn." Clark smiled, causing Taryn to blush even harder. "Jean told me about you, I believe she called you her best friend and shopping partner."

Jean elbowed Clark in the stomach and he _oof_ 'd good-naturedly, his grin not decreasing a millimetre.

"Clark, stop teasing her. Taryn, ignore what he just said."

Taryn lowered her hands from her flushed cheeks and glared up at Clark, who simply smiled back at her.

"Clark's one of the nicest men I've ever met." Jean grinned. "In fact, I'd say he was _super_."

Clark shot her a quelling glance, then he frowned as Jean winced and raised one hand to her forehead.

"Jean, are you feeling alright?"

"Just… a slight headache." Jean admitted. "It'll pass."

Clark looked at her, then waved Scott over.

"Scott, Jean's got a bit of a headache and will probably need a lift back. I'd do it, but I need to ride herd on the youngsters and they'll be rather overexcited."

"Gotcha." Scott said, glancing over to where Kara was stealing some of Kurt's popcorn while Amanda laughed at Kurt's indignant face.

"By the way," Clark said, causing Taryn's attention to snap back to him, "I was wondering if I could ask for your expertise this weekend?"

"Anything!" Taryn gasped, then she blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm afraid it's probably not what you think." Clark smiled. "My long-lost cousin Kara recently moved here, but there was a problem with her luggage and as such, she doesn't have much of a wardrobe and I'm… not very good with fashion. I was hoping I could impose on the two of you to help my little cousin out. Money is no object."

Taryn gaped. "What?"

"Money is no object." Clark shrugged. "I have a large inheritance."

"Astronomical." Jean giggled, only to receive another quelling look.

"So I was hoping I could ask you and Jean to help Kara in the morning, then in the afternoon, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the Institute."

Taryn nodded, grinning despite her blush. "That would be super!"

Clark stared at her for a moment, then he looked at Jean with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Scott smirked, then he frowned in concern as Jean touched her forehead again.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Institute."

Jean nodded, then winced.

.

"…then yes, you can go to school." Xavier's voice drifted into the kitchen. "But if your headache returns, I expect you to notify me _immediately_. With your powers, it may be a sign that your abilities are… maturing."

"I'm fine, honest." Jean replied as she followed Xavier into the kitchen. "Clark, you ran the scan on me this morning, tell him I'm good. Clark?"

"He and Kara have gone off to help the Fantastic Four with a problem they were having with their space station." Martha said, motioning to the muted television where two very familiar silver-clad figures were maneuvering a habitation module into place. A stocky suited figure that was obviously Ben Grimm stood by the connection point, ready to guide it into place. "After that, Clark said that he'd take a quick flight to New York and meet the group that Ray talked about."

From where he was eating a pile of pancakes, Bezerker looked up. "Hmmph? Gnsmrlk? Wrrspln?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Martha half-scolded and Ray blushed and swallowed.

"Sorry. He's going to see the Morlocks? What's he planning?"

"He's going to offer them Sanctuary." Logan half-growled. "The Brotherhood have the Cottage, but they're pretty much normal-looking. Sanctuary was designed to be a place where those who can't blend in can go and live as they wish. Once the hydroponics are fully cranked up, it'll be self-supporting. More than that, in fact, Clark was saying something about trading for foodstuffs for the Institute."

Ray frowned. "Sounds good, I think that they'll like it better than the tunnels, but… it may be better if I go as well. Clark'll need someone to introduce him."

Xavier nodded slowly. "I see your point and I agree. Scott, I'll need you to take a note in saying that Ray has encountered… a minor family issue that he needs to deal with and that if there are any questions they can phone me. I'll write it out and sign it after breakfast. Ray, Logan can fly you over in the Blackbird and Clark'll meet you there."

"Nice." Ray grinned before reapplying himself to his food.

.

"…and with their incredible victory yesterday, Bayville High Girls Soccer Team has won the State School Championship!" Edward Kelly said proudly from the podium as he motioned for the team to step up onto the stage. "Under the leadership of Jean Grey, who inspired them to a 5-1 victory, scoring one goal herself and setting up three of the others, they proved that the Bayville Girls are the best. Please give them a big hand!"

Scott rose to his feet as he led the round of applause, then he frowned as Jean winced and touched her forehead. A moment passed before her features smoothed out and she lowered her hand, resuming her smile as Principal Kelly produced a trophy from under the podium and handed it to her before motioning for her to take the stand.

"Thank you." Jean said, her words sounding clearly through the loudspeakers and Scott frowned as he saw the slight crease between her eyebrows that indicated that she was not as relaxed as she appeared. "Although I am proud to be here holding this trophy, it is not just me who should take the credit. No matter how good a leader someone is, it is the quality of those with them that is important, and no captain could have a higher quality team than the one I was honoured to lead. I dedicate this trophy to them, as _they_ are the ones who won it for us."

Another roar of applause echoed through the hall as Jean passed the trophy to Taryn and stepped back, raising her hand to stroke her forehead again. Scott glanced round and saw that Amanda and Kurt had also caught the fact that something was wrong.

.

"Here." Ray said, kneeling down to lever open the manhole cover. "Watch how you go, it's a bit dirty down there. Let's go!"

Ray dropped into the sewer, managing not to place his hand in the trickle of water flowing along the bottom of the circular tunnel. Straightening up, he turned and facepalmed at the sight before him.

"Dammit. Wish I could fly like that."

"I can give you a lift, if you want." Clark offered and Ray shook his head after glancing again at the six inches of air between Clark's feet and the dirty floor.

"You got your stuff?"

Clark nodded, turning just enough that the container strapped to his back came into view and Ray looked round, pushing some electricity into his custom torch for a better view.

"It's been a while since I was last here, but I think it's this way." He said, striding off. "Unless they've moved, that is."

As Ray splashed through the tunnel, Clark slowly flew behind him until Ray stopped and sighed.

"Alright, dammit. Give me a lift and we can get there faster."

Clark grinned as he ducked down and wrapped one arm around the teen, lifting him out of the dirty stream.

"Thataway."

.

"Dammit, I'm _fine_!" Jean snarled. "It was just a small headache, that's all!"

"Jean, your powers are based in the mind." Scott said, fighting to remain calm despite her intransigence. "A headache is bad news for you like aching eyes are for me. You need to go back to the Institute and have Clark or Kara run another scan on you."

"And miss tonight's party at Duncan's? Sure thing, _not_!"

Scott sighed as Jean stormed off. "Dammit." He whispered to himself, then she shook himself. "Jean! Wait up!"

"Vait." Kurt commanded as he caught Scott's elbow. "Mein engel haz zis."

Scott frowned for a moment, then spotted Amanda talking in a low voice to the stubborn older girl. After a few moments, Jean sighed and unwillingly nodded.

"She's good." Scott said admiringly. "Jean is possibly the most stubborn person I know. _How_ did Amanda _do_ that? Is it a power we didn't know she had?"

"She's just mein engel." Kurt sighed with a smile. "If anyvun can talk zense into Jean, she can."

"I hope so." Scott shrugged. "Whenever _I_ try to get her to do something like get herself checked out, she goes really defensive."

"Vimmin." Kurt shrugged with a smile. "Never understand zem, but love zem alvays."

"Thanks." Amanada laughed as she enfolded her surprised boyfriend into a hug. "Scott, Jean's agreed to go back to the mansion for a scan, but she's still going to go to Duncan's party this evening."

"Well, she deserves to have fun." Scott agreed. "I'll be going too so that if she needs to leave early, she'll have transportation."

"Fine." Jean huffed from behind them, causing Scott to jolt in surprise and then facepalm. "But if you interrupt my time with Duncan…"

Scott nodded nervously in response to the unstated threat.

.

"Bezerker. Who is the bright one with you?"

Ray motioned for Clark to lower him to the ground before replying to the disembodied voice. "Caliban, this is Clark, also known as Superman. He's one of my teachers in using my powers. He is here with an offer that Callisto _needs_ to hear. He means no harm, my word on it."

"He is bright. Brighter than you, brighter than anyone." The voice said and Ray glanced at Clark again before answering.

"He is from the stars, a man not from Earth."

The voice remained silent for a long moment, then it's owner moved into view. Ray nodded to the tall, bald white-skinned skeletal man. "Good to see you, Caliban."

"Bezerker." Caliban said, his gaze fixed on Clark. "Your friend is… bright."

"Caliban can detect other mutants." Ray said quickly as Clark raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Humans as well, but mutants are… _clearer_ to him. Caliban, may we talk to Callisto? We have an offer that I think the Morloks would like."

Caliban stared at him for another long minute, then turned and started to walk. "Come."

.

"…this is certainly a very tempting offer." Callista said, looking round at the other Morlocks before turning her eye back onto Clark. "You realize, of course, that if Bezerker here hadn't come along, we'd have refused instantly?"

"Ray mentioned that he would be useful in approaching you." Clark admitted. "I'm glad that I accepted his offer of help."

"As are we." Callista said, her attention turning once again to the images projected on the wall. "A new home and a chance to actually live rather than simply survive."

"It is what I was hoping for when I designed Sanctuary." Clark shrugged. "I have access to a plane that can hold all of you here, plus quite a bit of cargo so that you do not need to leave anything behind. In addition, there's a couple of fabricators at Sanctuary programmed with basic clothing designs, cookware and similar. I do not expect an instant decision, so here's a communicator. Once you have made your decision, you can use this to call either Ray or myself, or Professor Xavier if you want to."

"Refusing to rush us." Callista said approvingly. "Your spiel just keeps getting better and better."

Clark nodded, then looked round. "One thing. At Xavier's we have discovered that I seem to be immune to X-gene powers. Do you mind if I ask a few of your friends to test their powers on me, to see if my immunity extends to their abilities too?"

Callisto raised an eyebrow, then nodded slowly. "Alright, although I wonder how you'd do against the spider."

"The what?" Ray asked curiously.


	10. Increase

Scott leaned against the counter, sipping his non-alcoholic punch and looked over the roomful of dancing teenagers. In the middle of the floor, Jean and Duncan danced together to the beat of the music with many of the others watching them.

"Hey, Scott."

Scott blinked, then half-turned and smiled.

"Hey, Paul. Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah." Paul said. "Taryn's just gone to do whatever girls do, so I thought I'd grab a drink."

"The punch is quite good." Scott said. "I think they mixed several different juices with the lemonade."

Paul took the ladle and filled a beaker, taking a sip.

"Not bad. Not tempted by the booze?"

"Hell no." Scott laughed. "If I lose my glasses… I have a serious optical medical condition. It wouldn't be good for me."

Paul nodded, looking round. "The girls sure take a while. Who you watching?"

"Jean." Scott sighed. "She's been having headaches recently, so I volunteered to be her emergency transport back to the Institute if it happens again. Looks like she's having fun, though."

Paul nodded again, then took another sip of his drink.

"So, optical medical condition? What sort?"

"I can't see without my glasses." Scott said, glossing over the fact that it was because he kept his eyes closed so as to not to destroy things by accident. "My eyes themselves are red. No whites, no iris, just red. That's why I need these glasses."

"Wow." Paul breathed. "That must suck."

"Yeah, it kinda does." Scott agreed. "Several of us at the institute have problems. Rogue has serious skin-contact allergies, she can only touch her brother and her cousin without the allergies acting up. Young Jamie bruises so easily that he's barred from participating in games lessons. The Professor himself is in a wheelchair."

"Damn." Paul half-whispered.

"The rest are fine, though." Scott smiled. "And with Ororo, Logan, Pietro, Clark and Martha around to rein us in should things look like they're getting out of hand, we manage to study quite well."

"Which is why you're in the top ten." Paul nodded, then he frowned slightly. "You know, I've never actually visited this Institute…"

"I'll clear it with the prof." Scott smiled. "Sunday'll probably be good. We tend to just relax that day. We have a pool."

"That'll be neat, I'll make sure I bring my trunks." Paul agreed. "Can I cadge a lift that day?"

"Sure, either me or Clark if he's around." Scott said, then he caught Paul's look and mentally cursed the lack of a pre-planned cover story. "Ah, yes. Well, in addition to tutoring us, Clark also does some freelance contracting. Mainly solving hardware problems, he's really good at it. He helped me track down a slight problem with my car last month, one of the cams had worn wrong, we had to replace the crankshaft and we took the opportunity to re-bore the cylinders and tweak the timing to get a bit more power without needing more fuel."

"Nice." Paul grinned.

Scott started to respond, then he paused as Jean leaned against Duncan, both hands pressed against her forehead.

"Dammit, _that's_ not a good sign, but if I go over there…"

"I'll help." A voice came from behind them, startling both boys as Taryn stepped forwards. "Duncan will see either of you as a threat to his masculinity, but he'll let _me_ get her for you."

As Taryn moved towards the couple, Paul and Scott exchanged glances.

"Was it just me," Scott asked after a moment, "Or does Taryn really dislike Duncan?"

"Duncan tried to ask her out on a date recently." Paul said after a moment's consideration.

"Wait, I thought he was…"

"Yeah, he was." Paul confirmed and Scott scowled.

"That two-timing son-of-a… Jean, sit down for a bit and see if it fades. If it doesn't, you're heading to the medbay. If it does, no harm done."

Jean sat on the chair that Scott had managed to grab and leaned forwards, fingers massaging her forehead.

"It's… too loud…" She whispered and Scott carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, concentrating on projecting as much reassurance and friendship as he could. After a long moment, Jean lowered one of her hands and rested it on his.

"Thanks, Scott, but… I think that we…"

"Should go?" Scott asked and Jean nodded slightly. "Alright. My car's outside."

.

Jean leaned back in the car seat, one hand still pressed against her forehead as Scott carefully but quickly drove back towards the Institute.

"How bad is it?" Scott asked and Jean sighed.

"I… don't know. It's like my shields, they're either _there_ or they're _gone_ , and I can't control which it is."

Scott refrained from commenting, but the glance that Jean gave him told him that she had caught his thought anyway.

"I've contacted the prof and…"

"He sent me." Another voice said from just above them. Scott jumped in his seat, reflexively slamming the brake and causing the car to squeal to a halt.

"Dammit, Kara!" He half-shouted. "More warning next time!"

"Sorry." The blond Kryptonian apologized as she landed just next to the car and reached out to the passenger door. "I'm here to take Jean back, faster this way."

Jean nodded as Kara undid her seatbelt and then scooped her up.

"Okay." Scott sighed. "I'll see you back there. Is Clark back yet?"

Kara shook her head as she started to float upwards. "No, he contacted Xavier and said something about searching for… someone."

"I'll get the details later." Scott nodded. "See you."

Kara nodded, then she turned and accelerated away with Jean curled up in her arms. Scott watched her go, then turned as another car pulled up. His curiosity turned into dismay as Duncan and two of his hangers-on got out and stalked across.

"Hey, specs," Duncan sneered. "Where's my girl?"

"Back at the Institute." Scott said, carefully controlling his anger over Duncan's possessiveness. "My friend had a faster vehicle."

"You got in my way." Duncan snarled. "We'd have gone all the way tonight."

"Not likely." Scott said. "Jean once told me that she was going to be a virgin until she got engaged at the least."

Duncan smirked and Scott felt his heart sink. "Oh hell, what did you…"

Before he could finish his sentence, his communicator beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Scott here."

" _Scott, it's Kitty!_ " A panicked voice half-shouted. " _We need you back here, Jean's out of control!_ "

Scott leapt into his car and hit the accelerator, leaving two strips of rubber as he accelerated away. A moment later, lights in his mirror alerted him to the fact that he was being followed, so he hit the comm on his dashboard.

"Scott to the Institute, I'm on my way, but I'm being followed. I think Duncan is trying to claim Jean as his own."

" _Understood._ " A new voice said. " _Your pursuit will be dealt with momentarily._ "

Scott carefully slid his car round a corner and smirked as a brief tendril of lightning hit the car behind him, causing its electronics to overload and shut down.

" _Scott, you are clear._ " Storm sent. " _Head back now, the situation is… complicated._ "

.

Kitty reflexively phased as a filing cabinet flew towards her while Kurt, who had found himself targeted by a table, reappeared on the other side of the infirmary in a cloud of smoke as the table shattered against the wall.

 **##I've got her!##** Kara shouted, unthinkingly reverting to her native language as unseen psychic forces slammed into her, trying to force her away. However, the psychic forces were insufficient compared to her fully-charged Kryptonian strength.

"We need to drain her power!" Xavier commanded as he ducked a flying piece of debris that bounced off the console. "Fortress, can you do anything?"

A slight hum announced the activation of the tractor beams and most of the flying debris suddenly changed course, all flying into a single corner.

"Thanks, Fortress." Xavier sighed in relief, then his grip on the console suddenly increased as the invisible force projected by Jean tried to hurl him against the wall.

"Warning." The Fortress' voice said calmly. "Unable to counter direct effects of current psychic disturbance."

"What's going on?" Rogue yelled as she ducked one of the few pieces of flying debris that the Fortress hadn't locked down.

**##Jean's power is going out of control! We need you to drain some of it from her so she can control it!##**

## **Und** er **stood**! Kurt, get me there!"

Kurt vanished and reappeared behind Rogue before vanishing with her, reappearing beside the thrashing teen even as Rogue finished pulling off her glove.

 **##Hold h** er **st** e **ady!##** She commanded even as she grabbed one of Jean's hands. An instant later, she gasped and all three were surrounded by an coruscating aura of light.

"What's happening?" Kitty half-shouted and Xavier closed his eyes in concentration.

"I… can feel… they're together on the mental plane, working together… doing… _something_ , I'm not certain what…"

The sphere of light seemed to blink out of existence and Jean collapsed almost bonelessly.

"Wow, that was weird." Kara said slowly as she shifted Jean in her grasp. "How long were we in there? Felt like a couple of days at least."

"What happened?" Xavier asked as he carefully wheeled himself out from behind the console.

Rogue slipped her glove back on before answering. "It was weird, her power was really out of control, but when I started to pull it from her, suddenly Jean, Kara and myself were… we just…"

"Jean asked for help and we did so." Kara finished. "Rogue helped to calm the power while I gave Jean my strength to hold it while she built new shields. Took several days in there, but obviously not as long out here."

**##That's right.##**

Everyone looked at Jean, who looked back at them in confusion. **##What?##**

 **##Sinc** e **wh** e **n can you sp** e **ak K** r **yptonian?##** Rogue asked and Jean blinked.

 **##What do you mean since when…** Oh my. Kara, I can feel your thoughts!"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up at that, then Xavier broke the silence.

"Well, it would seem that your powers have evolved slightly, allowing you to understand Kryptonian thoughts."

"Hey, that would mean that she could teach the other Kryptonians when they are revived, right?" Kara asked excitedly and Xavier nodded slowly.

"Yes, language implantation. It's a skill that I developed quite some time ago. When you are recovered, Jean, I'll be happy to teach it to you. For now, though, I'd recommend getting Jean to her bed."

"I'm here, what happened?" Scott demanded, bursting in through the infirmary door with Storm close behind him.

.

"You are a hard man to track down." A voice said and the red-and-blue-clad figure perched on the side of a building jolted in shock. "However, I really think we need to talk."

"Who's there?"

"Up here." The voice said and the figure looked up, stiffening in shock.

"Superman?"

"The one and only." Clark replied with a smile as he drifted down to the same level as the person on the wall. "Spider-man, I assume?"

A nod was his answer and he smiled again. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Yeah, me too!" Spider-man gasped. "Your my biggest fan… _no, wait_! I mean that _I'm your_ biggest fan… I've screwed up already, haven't I?"

"Don't worry." Clark laughed, altering his position so that he was apparently leaning against the wall beside the younger man. "Anyway, a friend of mine passed a message that someone was considering pressuring you into joining the Avengers, so I thought that I'd pop by first and offer an alternative. I've been involved in forming and supporting several teams…"

"Like the _Henshin Rangers_ in Japan?" Spider-man asked and Clark nodded.

"I'm more of a loosely-allied benefactor for them, but yes. I occasionally deploy alongside a team known as the X-Men and I have fought alongside the Avengers a time or two. I'm now preparing to train a new team, mainly mutants, and I wondered if you were interested in joining."

Spider-man turned to look over the city and Clark remained silent, letting him think.

"I'm not a mutant, does that make a difference?"

"Neither am I." Clark replied, earning a surprised look. "Nor is my cousin, although my sister is. My mom's a full human, but everyone at the Institute loves her."

"Would I be expected to move to this… Institute?"

"At least for advanced training, yes." Superman replied calmly. "Any dependents you have would be welcomed as well, as long as they are willing to help out a bit. My mom is the cook, she loves it there."

Spider-man cocked his head slightly. "Okay… it sounds good so far. Are you the leader?"

"No, Professor Xavier is…"

" _Charles Xavier_?" Spider-man interrupted, his voice filled with awe. "The author of _On Evolution_ and _Adaptation in Humanity_?"

"That's him." Superman confirmed.

"Oh, I am _so_ in!" Spider-man gushed. "Superman _and_ Xavier? No way am I missing… ah…"

"Ah?"

"My aunt." Spider-man said slowly. "She doesn't know that I'm…"

"I see." Superman nodded. "Then may I make a suggestion?"

.

The door opened and the grey-haired lady stared at the group at the door for a moment.

"Peter? Who are your friends?"

"This is Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute." Peter said and the man in the wheelchair nodded with a smile. "These are Clark Kent, his mother Martha and their friend Kurt Wagner. Everyone, this is my Aunt May."

"Good afternoon, Mrs Parker." Xavier said. "My apologies for interrupting you, but I was hoping to recruit Peter for my Academy, and he didn't want to leave you living alone. May we enter?"

"Of course." May said, then her eyes widened as Clark lifted Xavier onto the raised porch without any sign of effort. "Please, come in."


	11. Recruitment

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted." Clark smiled as he opened the door of the limousine and offered a hand to May Parker, a hand which she accepted with a smile. As she paused to look round, Peter climbed out the other side.

"Nice place." He noted and Clark laughed.

"Indeed. The lorry will be here soon, we've set aside a small apartment for you just next to my mother's, Mrs Parker."

"You may as well call me Aunt May." Came the smiling reply. "Mrs Parker makes me feel old. You know that some of the furniture is… quite…"

Clark looked down at her and she sighed as Peter walked past with several fully-packed suitcases.

"I forgot that you were Superman for a minute." She admitted with a wry smile. "Peter being Spider-man is quite an adjustment by itself. Between the two of you, I'm sure you won't have any trouble."

"Oh, we'll probably hook Colossus and Sunspot in to help as well." Clark grinned. "Piotr can transform into a living metal statue while Roberto uses solar energy to amplify his strength. Both are almost perfect for moving heavy stuff around."

"I'll help too, cousin." Kara grinned as she landed next to them. "Kara Kent, also known as Supergirl. Pleased to meet you, Aunt May."

May stared at her in surprise. "How did you know…"

"We Kryptonians have _very_ good hearing." She giggled. "The lorry's on it's way. I saw it coming over the hill and it should be here in a few more minutes. Should I round up the others to help?"

"Only if they're willing to." Clark confirmed and Kara flew towards the mansion.

"If it's all right with you, we'll wait until we've got you settled in before introducing you to everyone." Clark offered and May nodded.

"That would be good, thank you."

.

"All-right, everybody." Xavier announced and the conversations in the dining room faded away as everyone turned their attention to him. "Before we begin, there's a couple of announcements I'd like to make.

"First, Scott's class-mate Paul and Jean's friend Taryn will be visiting tomorrow, so we will be in a no-powers state until they leave. Rahne, you may want to decide before they arrive if you'd prefer to be on two legs, or four."

Rahne nodded with a wry smile as several of the others hastily muffled their laughter while Peter and May swapped confused looks.

"Secondly, we have gained two new additions, Peter Parker and his aunt, May Parker. Peter, May? Would either of you like to say a few words?"

Peter stood up and looked around. "I'm Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man. Before I came here, I was also a part-time web-page designer."

"Do you make your own webs like spiders do?" Jubilee asked and Peter shook his head.

"No, they're liquid polymers stored in high-pressure ampules that react with air to form strands of differing properties based on minor adjustments in the formulae. I wear them on my wrists."

"Groovy, you're another tech-head like me." A voice said and Peter looked at the speaker. "Name's Forge, they call me the resident egg-head. What say we upgrade your web-shooters with K-tech once we've eaten? Maybe get you a new suit as well?"

Peter shot a glance at Xavier, who nodded.

"That... would be great. Thanks."

As Peter sat down, May rose. "My name is May Parker, but you can call me Aunt May. Like Martha, I'm not a mutant and have no special powers, but I have accepted a position on the staff."

May sat down to around of applause and Xavier looked at Martha.

"All right, everyone." She she smiled. "Dig in!"

.

"Hey." Scott said as he walked into the area jokingly referred to as the _Geek's Lair_. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great!" Spider-man replied, dropping down from the ceiling and causing Scott to leap backwards in shock before glaring at him. "This outfit is _amazing_!"

"Looks… interesting." Scott admitted as Peter somersaulted backwards, firing two strands of webbing and using them to ascend to the ceiling again. "Forge?"

"Spider-man's outfit is a modified K-tech bodysuit." Forge began. "The main changes are the pattern, which was copied from his old outfit and upgraded slightly while the gloves and soles of his boots have been made thinner to allow use of his powers. His lenses now contain the standard HUD interfaces and his mask and hood contain standard comm-systems. His web-shooters have been upgraded to allow _in situ_ modification of the webbing and the reservoirs have been increased three-hundred percent."

"Basically, it _rocks_!" Peter finished, dropping down again and pulling his mask off his head to reveal his grin. "This tech is so damn _cool_ , I never _dreamed_ I could have access to stuff like this!"

"Yeah, it is cool." Scott grinned, then he sobered. "How is Project Shut-down doing?"

"Still no progress." Forge admitted. "I can't find any way to temporarily deactivate a mutant's powers once active."

"Really?" Peter asked, walking over. "Can I see what you've come up with so far?"

"Sure." Forge shrugged, tapping several commands into the computer. "Maybe a new mind will see something I've missed. So, Scott, what's up?"

"Just checking in." Scott said, then he grinned. "It's been a while since you upgraded my visor."

"It's pretty close to perfect as it is." Forge grinned back. "So unless your power changes, I think it can be left as is for now."

Scott laughed, then his eyes noticed something. "Wow, nice [symbol](https://www.deviantart.com/honorablebaldy/art/Institute-Saga-Icon-Simplified-451048419)!"

Peter looked up, then he glanced at the icon adorning his shoulder. "Oh, that. Well, I asked Clark and Xavier for permission to mix their symbols and came up with this. All I really did was replace the top quarter of the circle with the House of El logo, but I think that it works."

"I've _got_ to talk to them about updating our logos to that." Scott said reverently.

.

"Mrs Parker." Xavier said in greeting as he looked round appreciatively. "The library has never been neater."

"Thank you." May smiled as she placed another book neatly on the shelf. "I took the liberty of putting them in order, they had started to be mixed up quite badly. And as I said before, call me May."

Xavier allowed his gaze to take in the room. It was obvious where May had reached in her tidying and his smile increased slightly.

"A thought occurs to me." He said, catching her gaze. "As Martha is our official chef, would you be interested in becoming our archivist? Several of the youngsters are having trouble with their school projects, perhaps you could recommend which reference books they might be best using?"

"Archivist?" May mused, then she smiled as she slotted another book into its correct place. "I'd be happy to, I used to work as a librarian when I was younger, but there are quite a few books that I'd recommend adding to this lot."

"As long as they aren't gold-plated or autographed first editions, I do not see the problem." Xavier joked and May giggled slightly.

"Autographed? Like the Mills and Boon in the back section?"

Xavier face-palmed.

"Dammit, Logan. Why do you _do_ this to me?" He muttered, causing May to raise a quizzical eyebrow.

.

Nick Fury stood outside the empty house staring at the _For Sale_ sign in the yard, then he sighed and turned to the man who was accompanying him.

"Did you know about this, Stark?"

"Nope." Tony replied, his normal smirk in abeyance. "I checked three days ago, there was absolutely no sign of anything changing.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" a woman asked from the next house across and Tony walked to her gate, a friendly smile on his face.

"I would be most thankful if you could." Tony said, capturing the woman's hand and bowing to kiss it, eliciting a blushing smile from her. "You see, your neighbor Peter Parker recently won a competition run by Stark Industries and I cam personally to inform him of it, but he seems to have vanished."

"Really?" The woman asked. "He and his aunt left yesterday after some people visited them the day before. I think one was a bald guy in a wheelchair…"

"Xavier." Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I hadn't realized that… never mind."

"Thank you for helping us" Tony purred, kissing the woman's hand again. "My apologies for taking up your time."

"Not at all." She replied breathlessly as Fury stalked towards the parked car and Tony followed him, turning to blow a kiss at her. Once inside the car, he pulled out a small smartphone and started tapping at the screen.

"Back to base." Fury commanded the agent at the wheel, then he sighed. "I thought Spider-man was an enhancile, not a mutant."

"He _is_ an enhancile, the blood-sample proves it." Tony countered. "Then again, we _know_ that Xavier isn't limiting himself to collecting other mutants."

"He would have been a good addition to the Avengers Initiative." Fury sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Nowhere near a Kryptonian, of course, but a welcome addition."

"We could ask Steve to go on a recruiting run to the mansion." Tony suggested. "Maybe convince young Peter to join us if he's there."

"Good idea." Fury nodded. "Any idea where Cap is?"

"He's probably at the Tower." Tony mused. "He said something about trying out the new gym I had installed last week after Thor accidentally broke the previous one. This one should even let Superman work up a sweat."

Fury nodded in appreciation. "Maybe we can use that to persuade him to switch from ally to Avenger."

"I think it may take more than that." Tony countered. "You forget, Superman's a _lot_ like Steve, only with more powers. Once a man like that gets a cause to champion, he doesn't let it go."

"And it's only the fact that he _is_ like Cap that keeps me from placing him in the threat category." Fury admitted. "Although that female Kryptonian is still an unknown."

.

"Wow, _what_ a place." Paul breathed as Scott drove them in through the main gates. In the rear seat, Taryn was looking around so fast that Scott almost suspected her of being a speedster-type mutant.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted." Scott said as he swung the car round and parked it at the front of the mansion. "Hey, Peter. Where's Clark?"

"He got called away." Peter replied as he stood up from the steps in front of the main door. "I assume that these are Paul and Taryn?"

Paul shook hands even as he glanced at Scott.

"Peter joined us yesterday, his aunt's a member of the faculty here, in charge of the library and all things stationery-related." Scott explained. "He used to have a part-time job as a web designer."

"I'm still re-designing the Institute's web-page." Peter smiled. "The hardest part is striking the balance between making the page stand out and streamlining it enough that it loads within a few seconds or less."

"He's one of our geeks." Scott added and both Paul and Taryn struggled not to laugh as Peter glared at the glasses-wearing teen.

"Anyway." Peter said after a moment. "Most of the others are hanging round the pool or playing basketball so Xavier suggested that you give your friends a quick tour and join us out there. Martha made some snacks."

"Okay, come on!" Scott chivied his two guests in through the door. "If Martha made snacks, we need to get out there as fast as possible before they all vanish!"

Peter laughed as the trio entered the mansion, then he jogged round the mansion towards the pool. The chance to see some of the girls in bathing suits was too much to risk passing up.

.

"Okay, you both got everything?" Scott asked as Paul and Taryn, walking slowly due to the effects of a larger-than-normal Marth Kent dinner, finally reached the car.

"Umm, hold on." Paul said, quickly patting his pockets. "Yup, I'm good."

"Excellent." Scott said, glancing at Taryn who also nodded. "So, if you'll just… what?"

Scott blinked as a motorcyclist riding a classic bike pulled in. The man kicked the stand into position, clambered off his bike and removed his helmet to reveal familiar blond hair.

"Captain America?!" Paul gasped and Steve Rogers grinned at them.

"Hi Cyc. Good to see you again. Fury sent me to talk to Peter and Clark about offering Peter a slot on the Avengers. Is Peter here?"

Scott rubbed his forehead, then half-turned to see Paul and Taryn staring at him in shock.

"Oh hell. Steve, you may as well head in. Clark's away at the moment…"

"I know, I saw him on the news helping to deal with that refinery fire by flying an old water tower over it and tipping the water onto the flames." Steve nodded and Scott's incipient headache started to materialise.

" _Dammit_ , Steve. Paul, Taryn, I _really_ think you need to speak to the professor now."

"Ah." Steve stated as realization dawned. "They're not students here, are they? Ummm, sorry?"

"Wow!" Paul gasped. "Why didn't you tell me you were _Cyclops_?!"

"Clark is _Superman_?" Taryn realized. "Whoah, cool!"

"Right." Scott stated, turning and re-entering the mansion. "Come on, time for you _all_ to speak to the Professor."


	12. Investigation

"You are _scary_." Steve stated as he watched Scott drive off to deposit Paul and Taryn back to their homes. "Erasing their memories like that…"

"It isn't something that I enjoy doing and I wouldn't have had they not reacted so badly to the knowledge that most here are mutants." Xavier sighed as he turned away from the window. "In fact, I _hate_ doing things like that, but I have to protect my students. The public isn't ready to learn about mutantkind yet. The presence of enhanced humans like yourself still worries many of them."

Steve shrugged. "I think that it'll work out better than you think, but I can see why you want to put off the moment of revelation for as long as possible."

"Indeed. For as long as they believe that there are only a small number of those with powers, and that the powers come from science or magic, they will be reassured by the thought that there is a chance that they could have powers as well." Xavier mused as he parked behind his desk. "But mutants, born with the powers that manifest while they are still young… powers that cannot be explained or copied, the very thought would terrify people."

"I think you are wrong, but I agree that keeping things quiet would help." Steve said as he walked over and sat down. "However, I was sent to…"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Steve turned as the door opened. His eyes widened as a beautiful blond in an outfit that slightly resembled Superman's entered.

"Ah, Kara." Xavier smiled. "I see you have returned. Did it go well?"

"Yep." Kara chirped. "One runaway train stopped without any casualties. Hi, I'm Kara, also known as…"

"Supergirl." Steve managed to say. "Are you…"

"Clark's cousin." Kara nodded. "And you are…?"

"Kara Kent, meet Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Steve, this is Kara, a valued colleague and student here."

Steve blinked a few times, then shook his head. "Sorry, I lost my concentration for a moment."

"Peter wanted me to tell you that he hitched a lift from Storm and they're patrolling Manhattan tonight." Kara added and Steve sighed.

"Bother. I was hoping I could offer him a place amongst the Avengers."

Kara looked at him curiously. "Are you the same Steve that Logan tells all those stories about?"

"Crazy Canuck." Steve muttered with fond irritation, then he nodded. "Logan and I fought alongside each other in World War Two before my enhancements started to degrade. It was your cousin who brought me… hold on."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Steve pulled out a beeping phone and activated it. "Yes?"

Xavier raised an eyebrow as Steve paled and closed the phone.

"I need to go… I need to get to Utah as fast as I can."

"Hmmm," Kara mused. "Clark's got the Javelin and Storm took the Blackbird… If you want, I can carry you in a passenger pod. I can hit mach three easy."

Steve stared at her, then he nodded almost robotically.

"Great! Let's go!"

.

The blond-haired captain stared at the new arrival as she unslung a coffin-sized crystalline container from her back and placed it upright on the ground. A moment later, the container opened and a familiar figure stepped out.

"Captain!"

"Captain." Steve grinned back, then he saw the taller blond staring at the one who had brought him there. "Clay, this is Supergirl, Superman's cousin. She volunteered to tag along to see what was going on. Supergirl, meet Captain Clay Quartermain, the commanding officer of the second iteration of Howling Commandos. Clay, where are the others?"

"Still searching." Clay said, the he caught Supergirl's quizzical look. "She cleared for this?"

"Same as Superman." Steve replied and Clay nodded, then gestured at the wrecked buildings before them.

"This used to be one of the SHIELD satellite bases. It was used to store outdated technology that might prove useful. The equipment that gave Cap his powers was stored here in the hopes that the deficiencies in the upgrade process could be identified and countered."

"Basically, it made me strong, but it didn't take properly and I would have died if I hadn't been frozen and then healed by your cousin." Steve interjected.

"Whoever it was, they went through the guards here almost like an angry football team through a conga line of tofu-eating environmentalists." Clay continued, ignoring the giggle from Supergirl at the comparison. "Most of the attackers seemed to have powers and two of them have been positively identified as being former members of the Acolytes of Magneto. The youngest was a speedster, we suspect it was the one known as Quicksilver, but it was moving too fast for a positive identification."

"Oh hell." Steve growled. "Magneto stole the equipment that gave me my abilities?"

"Highly probable." Clay agreed. "Several other items were taken as well, but they took everything relating to _Project Rebirth_ , files, prototypes, _everything_."

"I assume that this is bad news?" Supergirl asked and Steve nodded.

"Last time Magneto got hold of something that he thought could transform normal humans into mutants, he almost wiped out all life on the planet trying to use it. If he tries something similar with this…"

"That would be bad." Supergirl agreed. "Do you want me to ask the Professor to scan for any clue as to Magneto's whereabouts? Or we could ask Mystique."

Steve blinked a few times, then nodded slowly. "That might work, she would almost certainly have a reason to keep track of her former employer."

Clay nodded, then he frowned. "Hey, Cap. I thought you were trying to recruit that spider-kid for your group?"

Steve sent a pointed glance at the ruins before them and Clay nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. This is way more important."

.

"You _have_ to be kidding me." Mystique growled in exasperation. "Eric's trying _again_?"

"It's the only explanation we can come up with at this time, ma'am." Steve said calmly and Mystique sighed. Standing up, she walked over to a door and opened it, revealing stairs heading down.

"I keep my records in the basement." She explained, motioning for the duo to follow her. "I noted down everything that I knew about Eric's plans and allies, then Clark let me link to his system."

Steve looked round, his eyes widening as the plastered walls gave way to walls of metal panels and glowing crystalline pillars. The staircase opened up into the upper level a large, circular chamber and Mystique pointed at the large doors around the edge as she led them to one of the curved stairs that connected the balcony they were on to the lower level.

"That door leads to Xavier's place, that one to the Sanctuary Dome. Those two doors are escape tunnels should we be attacked by overwhelming force. Now, down here we have our own Danger Room, a medbay with a lift connecting it to the small one in the cottage, several storage rooms, my quarters, a few other rooms and my study. Come in."

Steve blinked. He had expected to see shelving units and filing cabinets plus all the other paraphenalia of a study, but this study was a nine-meter-wide cylindrical room with a three-quarter-arc desk in the middle, a desk mounted at the end of the projecting triangle of flooring.

"Interesting design." He noted as he stopped by the metal desk and glanced down at the three-meter drop to the lowest part of the room. Mystique smirked as she sat down and waved her hand over the smooth metal and Steve's eyes widened as the metal seemed to flow upwards slightly, changing color as it formed a keyboard. Even as it did so, the walls of the chamber glowed and icons started to appear.

"That… is a big screen…" Steve managed and Mystique smirked again, her fingers flying over the keyboard and the touchpad adjacent to it. The icons moved away from the middle as a large map of the Earth appeared and then several red helmet-icons started to flash on it.

"These are the locations of Magneto's bases that I am aware of." Mystique said and several icons were suddenly encased in circles. "Those are the bases that Eric _knows_ that I know about, but my paranoia made me break into his files. Now, based on what you have said and what Eric _knows_ that I know… that would mean that these five bases are the most likely. Australia, Madagascar, Genosha, Ireland and Canada. Here are their locations."

A sheet of paper scrolled out of a small slot that Steve would have been willing to swear hadn't been there several seconds ago and Mystique passed it to him.

"Addresses and co-ordinates."

"I'll ask Fury to dispatch some task forces. I'm fairly certain that he'll send his Commandos to the Canada one, but I'm not sure about the others. MI13 will probably deal with the one in Ireland."

"MI13?" Kara queried and Steve shrugged.

"I worked alongside them for a while in WWII, they're kind of the United Kingdom version of SHIELD, but older. They were created in the war to counter Hitler's use of superhumans and psionics. They got in contact with me once I was revived."

"Two targeted, three left." Mystique noted.

"I'll ask my cousin to take a team to check one of them out as well." Kara suggested and Steve nodded.

"Before we continue, I need to check in with Fury and find out what he can do."

"You can use my phone, if you want." Mystique said and Steve stared at the silvery rotary phone just by his hand.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

.

"We're taking Genosha." Steve stated to Kara as he put the phone down. "Superman's taking a group to Australia using the Javelin, MI13 is sending Captain Britain and his team to check out the one in Ireland and SHIELD has the other two, the Commandos to Canada and Tony's leading the other Avengers to check out Madagascar. Do you want to join us, Mystique?"

"Thank you, but no." Mystique said with a slight grimace. "Eric wants me dead, so I need to keep a very low profile. Fighting my way through one of his bases does not meet that criteria."

"Of course." Steve said. "I understand perfectly, thank you for helping us this much."

"Won't it put you in danger, giving us this information?" Kara asked and Mystique smirked.

"No, Eric doesn't know that I know about those bases and since he knows that I don't have any links to MI13, he will probably assume that one of his followers chose to betray him to them and they called in the others. It isn't the first time that it has happened, after all."

"Then we should get going." Steve said. "Thank you again. Kara?"

"Happy to help!" Kara chirped, pulling Mystique into a quick hug. Steve's eyebrows rose as he heard her whisper.

"Clark likes you, but if you ever hurt him…"

Mystique swallowed as Kara released her.

"Shall we?" Steve asked, motioning towards the door and Kara nodded. As they left, Steve gave the nervous mutant an apologetic look and a reassuring smile before hurrying after the blond Kryptonian.

"Did you _have_ to do that to her?" He asked and Kara blushed slightly.

"Sorry, it's just… I changed Kal's nappies when he was a baby and then suddenly I was on Earth and he was all grown up… I guess I'm still trying to big sister him."

"Must be hard." Steve noted and Kara nodded.

"Yes, it is. I mean, it's great having a new world with loads of plants and millions of people and new mountains and valleys and so on to explore, but at the same time, I miss Krypton and there's so much at the Institute that reminds me of it. It's hard to try and fit in at times."

"I know how you feel." Steve admitted as they reached the passenger container. "I missed seventy years and most of my friends passed away while I was frozen. If I hadn't joined the Avengers, I don't know what I would have done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I based Mystique's computer study somewhat on Syndrome's computer room in The Incredibles. Don't know why, but it just seemed appropriate for her somehow.


	13. Down Under

Scott carefully scanned the horizon as he adjusted course, the Javelin responding smoothly. To his left, Clark leaned back in his chair, his relaxation a reassuring testament to how he was doing.

A beep caught Scott's attention and he tapped the comm.

"Cyclops here."

" _Scott, something interesting has just occurred."_ Xavier's voice said. " _A new mutant with powers remarkably similar to yours has just manifested his powers in Middleton Beach, barely twenty kilometres south of Magneto's base._ "

"Interesting." Wolverine mused from his seat at the back of the cockpit. "I suggest that after we hit the base, Cyc and Jean take the bikes and check it out while the rest of us check for clues. If something goes wrong, flyboy can be there in seconds."

"Sounds like plan." Colossus agreed. "All in favor?"

"I'm in." Jean smiled and Stom nodded.

" _I'll set Cerebro to monitor the mutant and uplink his location to your communicators, then._ " Xavier replied. " _Good luck._ "

Scott deactivated the comm and glanced round. "Well, looks like this is a twofer. A chance to strike at Magneto and get a new recruit."

"Again." Colossus chuckled and several of the others smiled at the reference.

"By the way," Scott asked, "When are you going to upgrade the Javelin's cockpit like you did with the Blackbird?"

Jean looked puzzled at that.

"Flyboy replaced the viewports on the Blackbird so that Cyc could eye-blast through them without actually damaging them." Logan explained.

"I'm still fabricating the new panels." Clark shrugged. "They take a while to create, even with my tech. Ah, looks like the scanners are picking something up…"

Clark leaned forwards and his hands briefly blurred over the controls, causing several holographic screens to appear with data streaming down them.

"There's something there, alright, but it looks like it's deserted. Scott, land us on the southern side, half a klick from the target, then like you get the fun job of recruiting whoever that new mutant is."

"I never been here before." Colossus rumbled. "Been in Russia, Ireland and asteroid."

"Scanning complete, no life-signs." Clark stated as the Javelin settled on its landing wheels. "Good flying, Scott. You and Jean change into casuals and unload the bikes. Storm, the base might be trapped and you can't take the damage that us three can, so…"

"I'm on comm duty and backup." Storm nodded. "I understand."

Clark nodded as he rose from his seat. "Alright, we have our missions, let's move."

.

The roar of the motorbikes faded into the background as Superman flew towards the abandoned base with Logan and Piotr holding onto his wrists. A small, innocuous bungalow soon appeared amidst the trees and Superman set his two colleagues down just beyond the boundary as he surveyed the area.

"Several pressure pads set on the main path and under the windows."

"The let's go in through the wall." Logan smirked, his claws unsheathing with a _snikt_.

"Electrified and alarmed." Clark countered as he carefully moved forwards through the unmown grass. "Instead, I think that we should go _down_."

Colossus and Wolverine exchanged looks of incomprehension and then their eyes widened as Clark lifted slightly into the air and started spinning, turning into a red-and-blue blur which then descended, sending clods of earth and high-velocity stones into the air. Logan instantly ducked behind Colossus as the flying debris bounced off the swearing taller man's metallic body. After an incredibly long moment or two, the debris fountain faltered and stopped as a familiar figure floated back up to ground level.

"Dammit, flyboy, a little warning next time?!" Logan growled and Clark shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, last time I did that was to dig a well at the farm. I… kind of forgot about the side-effects."

Colossus shook his head and walked over to look down the newly-dug shaft. "So, how we do this?"

"I go first and catch you." Clark grinned, dropping down. Colossus and Logan stared at each other, then Colossus shrugged.

"No-one live forever."

Logan watched the silvery man slide down into the blackness, then he sighed.

"Ah hell. Watch out below, I'm coming down!"

.

"Nice place." Jean noted, looking round appreciatively. "Where's our target?"

"That way." Scott pointed, then he smiled at her quizzical expression. "Upgraded glasses, I now have an HUD in them. Our target is one hundred and fourteen meters away."

Jean nodded as she clambered off her bike, noting with a slight twinge of jealousy and another emotion that she refused to recognize that Scott had dismounted smoothly and gracefully, almost as if he were dancing.

"So, shall we?"

Scott nodded and strode off. Jean followed and shook her head when she realized that her eyes had wandered to his butt.

"There, the blonde with the… surfboard…"

Jean looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of the board that the teenager was showing his friends. The aft of the board had a chunk taken out of it, a chunk looking suspiciously like…

"…and I punched the shark on the nose and it fled." The teen finished. "You'd better spread the word, until that thing is caught, surfing's a no-go."

"Why the _hell_ does he look so familiar?" Scott grumbled as the two of them started towards the surfer.

.

"Damn, it's dark." Logan grumbled as a pair of hands caught him and slowed him enough that he landed easily. "Colossus, you said you've never been here before?"

"No, but Magneto make bases similar." Colossus rumbled, his metal skin glinting as he swung his torch round. "Control room being that way. Know code to start up and open up."

"Magneto has probably cancelled your code…" Clark started, then he stopped as Colossus chuckled.

"Said I know code. Not say is _my_ code. Is code of Tekmage."

"…I don't think that he was one of the ones captured." Superman mused, then he nodded. "Alright, let's do it. Power up the base, open it up and look round."

Colossus paused as they reached an intersection, his torch playing over several signs inset in the wall. "Wait… we go that way."

.

"Must have been a big shark." Scott said as he got close to the blond surfer who was walking away from the other teens. The boy looked round and grinned.

"Yup, but one punch and it was swimming away as fast as it could. Pow!"

"This is Jean Grey and I'm Scott Summers." Scott continued and the teen's eyes widened.

"Scotty?"

Scott froze for a second, then he managed to whisper a name.

"Alex?"

Alex nodded and Jean blinked as the two young men seemed to teleport into a hug.

"Ummm, what's going on?"

"Jean, this is my little brother, Alex!" Scott exclaimed. "I thought… I thought you'd died in the plane crash that killed mum and dad!"

"I thought you'd died." Alex replied, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I saw your parachute catch fire… how did you…"

"My mutant power activated." Scott said quietly. "I can fire kinetic blasts from my eyes."

"Way cool!" Alex grinned. "I fire them from my hands!"

"At least you can turn yours off." Scott shrugged, "I need these glasses to stop myself from accidentally destroying everything around me. I have a visor that lets me release it at will."

"Whoah!" Alex gasped in realisation. "You're Cyclops? That is, like, _so_ awesome! Do you know Superman?"

"I can take you to meet him if you want." Scott laughed, giving his brother another hug. "He's only a few dozen kilometres north, checking something out, along with three others from where I live. It's a special place run by Professor Charles Xavier. He's a cool dude and Superman's mom makes the best damned cookies you'll ever taste!"

"Sounds cool!" Alex enthused, then he paused. "Although, I don't know what dad'll say…"

"Dad?" Scott asked and Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, he adopted me soon after I was found, before we moved here. Of course, we're moving to Hawaii soon because of his job. I'm Alex Masters now. Hey, he could adopt you if you want!"

Scott laughed. "Thanks, but no. I'm happy with my current surname, but I'd like to meet him. Where is he? I'd like to thank him and maybe explain about your powers."

"Last I saw, he was headed out to get some groceries." Alex said. "My jeep's over there."

"We have bikes, we'll follow you." Scott said and Alex nodded.

"Sure thing."

.

Storm leaned back in her chair with a smile, then the comm system beeped and she reached out to toggle it.

"Storm here."

" _Any news?_ " Xavier asked and Storm grinned.

"Jean reported in. The mutant is one Alex Masters, formerly Alex Summers, Scott's long-lost brother." She said and she could almost _hear_ Xaviers eyebrows rising at that. "His powers are kinetic blasts from his hands similar to Scott's eye-beams."

" _He sounds like he could be quite an asset to the Institute._ " Xavier said after a thoughtful silence and Storm nodded.

"Scott mentioned that Alex seems to idolize Clark somewhat, so having them meet might be the best way to recruit him."

" _And how is Clark's group doing?_ "

"They've managed to power up the base and have already started to upload all the data to the Fortress." Storm said, glancing at a rising waterfall graphic showing how much data had already been uploaded to the Javelin and from there to the Fortress. "Colossus was able to bypass the security by using Tekmage's code to log in on. I'm not sure _how_ he knew that code, but… it worked. While it isn't the one that Magneto's using… Any word from the other teams?"

" _Fury has contacted me, apparently the Canada site is also abandoned. They are searching for any evidence left behind._ " Xavier said. "According to their locator beacon, _Supergirl and Captain America have reached Genosha while the Avengers reported that the Madagascar site was active. As of this time, Captain Britain's task-force has yet to report in._ "

"So, Madagascar was the true location." Storm mused. "Magneto must be panicking, seeing Thor and Hulk charging at him again. Well, I'll contact you when we have more information here."

" _Understood, Storm. Xavier out._ "

.

"…and we're _done_." Logan said as the screen on the datapad plugged into the base's mainframe chimed to indicate that all of the data had been copied and uplinked. "Flyboy, you heard?"

" _I'm already on my way back._ " Clark replied. " _There really wasn't that much here._ "

" _Clark, Storm here._ " A new voice said. " _Scott and Jean are returning with our newest possible recruit. Scott asks that you come and say hello._ "

" _I'll be there once we've cleared the base._ " Clark sent. Logan looked round as Clark flew into the room. "We're packing up now."

Colossus took his cue and picked up the datapad, unplugging it and storing it in its carry-case before winding up the wire.

"All done. We go?"

"We go." Logan nodded.

.

"Cool plane!" Alex exclaimed as the silver plane came into sight. Scott leaned forwards as George Masters whistled.

"That's the Javelin, it's capable of going into space. I'm fully checked out as a pilot on it and if you choose to join us, I'll probably be the one flying us all back."

"Indeed you will. It's good practice." A new voice said and Alex's head snapped upwards, seeing Superman grinning down at him.

"Whoah!"

"If you'll park just over there, we can talk." Clark said and Alex watched him accelerate ahead and land by the plane. George pulled up and climbed out of the jeep.

"That… is a nice plane. It's what you used on that mission to repair the space station, isn't it?"

"It is," Clark nodded, "Although I've upgraded it a lot since then."

George nodded and looked round as Alex scrambled into the plane for a closer look.

"Scott said that you teach at this Institute. Is that right?"

"I do, although I'm more of a _mentor_ than a _teacher_." Clark said. "I mainly help with training and occasionally lead missions, although Scott leads them whenever he deploys, with me acting as backup."

"Sounds like you're training him to be a leader." George noted and Superman nodded.

"I am. I know it sounds like boasting, but I'm currently one of the most powerful people around, although I can only be in one place at a time. I'm helping to train new teams, helping them to learn to control their powers, extend them and figure out new ways of using them. Like Scott and his visor, for instance. The upgrades to it let him select how he wishes to use his beams, the ratio of kinetic to thermal energy, it even gives him a constant HUD and active targeting to boost his accuracy. Several others have had their powers augmented in similar ways while all are receiving training. How to use their powers, when to use them, when to _not_ use them, the morality of power. One of our newest recruits said it best. _With great power comes great responsibility_. I help teach them to be responsible."

George nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I think that I'd better see this Institute before I give Alex my support for his decision…"


	14. Genosha

Steve stepped out of the travel pod and looked round curiously.

"So this is Genosha." He mused. "Odd, I expected… I had heard that it was in the middle of a civil war."

Kara looked at the buildings in the distance, then her gaze flickered round.

"I'm not seeing any signs of recent combat." She admitted. "I can see a pair of tanks that have been crushed and their barrels twisted into a knot, but the people that I can see are generally happy and relaxed."

"Interesting." Steve mused. "I wonder if…"

His voice trailed off as a purple flash of light erupted, coalescing into two figures. The smaller was a purple-skinned woman who darted behind the larger one and Steve inhaled sharply.

"Juggernaut!"

The enormous armoured man stared at them for a moment, then his scowl vanished as he grinned.

"Captain America! What are you doing here? Did you come for a rematch?"

"We're investigating one of Magneto's bases, it's located nearby." Kara said, stepping forwards. "I'm Supergirl, I believe that you have already met my cousin."

Juggernaut whistled, then he reached up and started to unlatch his helmet.

"Oh yeah. Strong dude, I'd hate to have to go up against him. He's the one who had me sent here. Blink, can you send this back to the throne room?"

The purple woman nodded as she accepted the dome-shaped helmet and an instant later, it vanished in another purple flash.

"Anyway." Marko Cain continued. "Welcome to Genosha and… wait. Did you say Magneto has a base here?"

"He does." Steve confirmed and Marko growled.

"Why that arrogant, no-good son-of-a… How dare he… I _told_ him I didn't want him on _my_ island…"

" _Your_ island?"

Marko paused, then he sighed as Blink stepped forwards. "May I introduce the elected monarch of the island of Genosha, Warlord of Freedom and the one who brought peace to this nation, King Marko Cain, First ruler of Genosha."

Marko sighed again. "A simple ' _He rules this island_ ' would have worked."

Steve and Kara exchanged confused looks and Marko sighed again.

"Blink, go tell the Guardians that they might be needed, then bring my helmet back."

"As you command, my liege." She smirked before vanishing.

"I'll explain what happened as we head for this base you came to look at." Marko said. "Where is it?"

"Two kilometres that way." Steve said, pointing away from the city and Marko nodded.

"Let's go. Ah, my helmet. Thanks, Blink. We're headed that way, tell the guardians."

"Yes, my liege." Blink laughed before vanishing just before Marko could grab her.

"Cheeky little…" Marko growled, then he sighed. "Alright, how I became ruler of Genosha. It all started after Odin did your cousin a favor and altered the source of my power, making me loads calmer. Superman had the golden-armor dude throw me to Earth and I ended up on Genosha, where I came across a group of soldiers setting up to rape the survivors of a village…"

...

"…and when the final warlord was finally defeated, I called a meeting and offered my services protecting this island." Marko finished as they crested the hill. "Of course, my life ain't that easy and before I knew it, they'd made me their king. I tried to talk them out of it, but… they insisted so I set things up so that the Elder Council holds most of the power and responsibility and all I have to do is say yes or no to whatever they come up with and to lead the army in defending Genosha. And there you have it."

For a moment, neither Steve nor Kara spoke, then Steve finally broke the silence.

"That… is quite the story. Liberating an island and becoming its king? You've done well."

"Never thought I'd end up one, but I kind of like being a hero." Marko grinned. "Aha, my Guardians are here."

Steve looked up as a metal platform lowered itself to the ground and a dozen soldiers piled off, moving to allow a young barely-teenaged girl to walk past them.

"Polaris, meet Captain America and Supergirl. Captain, Supergirl, my adopted daughter Polaris."

The green-haired teen strode forwards fearlessly and shook Kara's hand, then Steve's.

"Polaris can control metal and can fly, she isn't an actual Guardian but tends to be the one who carries them to where they're needed." Marko explained. "Half my Guardians have powers, the others are trained to counter anyone using powers against Genoshans. Given time to plan, they could even take _me_ down."

The pride in Marko's voice was unmistakable and the soldiers seemed to straighten up at his approval. "So, where's the base?"

"I think the entrance is that shack over there." Kara said, checking a small crystal tablet that she had pulled from a belt-pouch. "Let me check it out… _oh shit_!"

Grabbing Steve, Kara leapt back just as a lance of flame slashed through the space that they had been standing. Marko grunted as the fire slammed into him, then he strode forwards, shrugging off the impact.

"MAGNETO! I WARNED YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T WELCOME HERE!"

The remains of the shack collapsed to reveal the entrance to a tunnel leading into the hill it had been set against and several people emerged from it.

"Chrome…" Juggernaut growled in recognition.

"Lord Magneto is currently otherwise occupied."

"Ah, let's just kill them!" A woman snarled as she stomped into the light, her fists flexing as she glared at the people in front of her.

"Wait, Frenzy. Greetings Lady Polaris." Chrome said calmly. "It is an honor to meet you at last."

"How… do you know who I am?" Polaris asked and Chrome tilted his head slightly.

"You are the third of Lord Magneto's children. Were you unaware of that?"

"Magneto may have sired her, but she is _my_ daughter. He chose to abandon her, I chose to take her in and I am proud that she chooses to call _me_ father." Juggernaut ground out, placing his arm around the shell-shocked girl and giving her a gentle hug. "Polaris, please wait for me at the throne room. Blink, if you could send her…?"

Blink nodded and Polaris vanished.

"Now, it would seem that we have quite a few of Magneto's Acolytes here." Cain continued. "Guardians, secure the area. Captain, Supergirl, get ready to lay down the smack. Blink, thin the herd!"

Her face hard, Blink hurled a veritable barrage of crystal shards at the growing mob before them and whenever they hit, the person vanished in a purple flash.

"FOR GENOSHAAAAAAA!"

Flanked by the WWII Supersoldier and the girl from another world, Juggernaut lunged forwards into battle.

.

"Is… it… ready…?"

"Yes, Lord Magneto." Tekmage said, looking up from his control panel to meet the gaze of his weakening leader. "All is prepared."

Magneto nodded and then turned towards the waiting device. Reaching up with a shaking hand, he unfastened his cloak, dropping it to the floor to reveal that he was clad only in a pair of shorts. Taking a step forwards, he stumbled, only to be caught by Amelia Vaught.

"I've got you, sir." She said as she helped him hobble across to the table-like structure. As she helped him to lie down and secured the armatures into position over his arms, legs and chest, Tekmage nodded.

"Serum is loaded, vita-ray projector is charged, we are ready to begin, my lord."

"Do… it…"

As Myst stepped back, Tekmage hit the first control and the table started to rotate even as the sections attached to the sides rotated into position, transforming it into something that looked uncomfortably like an upright coffin.

"Beginning injection sequence…"

Myst swallowed nervously as the racks of blue liquid started to empty.

"Engaging vita-ray projector…"

A muffled cry of agony sounded and Myst spun to stare at Tekmage.

"It's hurting him!"

"I know! It can't be helped!" Tekmage snapped back. "Vita-rays at five percent… seven percent…"

Myst's face twisted with worry as another scream echoed from the device.

.

The blast door that had sealed off the entrance of the tunnel buckled under the first blow, bulged with the second and the third sent it skidding across the floor.

"Damn, and I thought that _I_ was strong." Juggernaut rumbled, staring at Supergirl in astonishment. "I'm suddenly very happy I never had to fight your cousin."

Captain America stepped forwards, looking round as he advanced down the tunnel. Behind him, Juggernaut and Supergirl exchanged glances, then they moved forwards to flank him.

"You have more experience in things like this, you're in charge." Marko stated. "Any idea where we are going?"

Steve shook his head, then paused. "Supergirl, your cousin could see through solid objects, could you…"

"On it." Was the laconic response as Supergirl narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Not many people here, we managed to beat most of them… got them! One of them is in something that looks like a coffin on a stick…"

"They've already started!" Steve yelped. "Which way?"

"This way!" Supergirl said as she flew forwards, the two men in hot pursuit.

.

"Shit." Tekmage swore as he looked at the screens. "They'll be here in a moment."

Myst barely spared him a glance as she stared helplessly at the container from which screams of pain emerged, then she spun round as the door to the lab was flattened.

"Ninety-nine percent!" Tekmage shouted as he pulled out a gun and opened fire. Supergirl moved to intercept the shots even as Myst leapt at Juggernaut and the two of them vanished into a cloud of vapour. Even as they did so, the whine of machinery faded and Tekmage nodded.

"You're too late, it is done!"

"Yeah, whatever." Supergirl snorted as she plucked his gun from his unresisting hand and crushed it. "Steve, what's going on!"

"It's… opening…" Steve called back, circling the device, then suddenly a pulse of energy slammed him into the wall, trapped by his own shield. An instant later, the far wall exploded and the reinforcing girders slammed into Supergirl, wrapping round her until only her head remained visible.

"Lord Magneto!"

Steve's eyes widened as a white-haired man apparently in his twenties emerged from the opening container. The man looked at his hands and smiled.

"It worked. I'm healed!"

"Lord Magneto! You… you're _young_!"

"H… how?" Steve choked as Magneto waved a hand, causing his outfit to fly across to him. Levitating slightly, Magneto smirked as his clothing slid onto him, then he reached out a hand for his helmet before answering.

"Quite simple. You do not have what I do. The X-gene. You would be surprised just how much of a difference it makes. I really must thank you, this is twice now that you have saved my life."

"Twice?" Supergirl managed to ask even as the girders tightened slightly to prevent her from breaking out.

"Indeed." Magneto said, motioning for Tekmage to start closing the lab down. "Once when I was young, when he and Logan helped to liberate the camp that I was imprisoned in, and today with this marvelous device that you tested out for me. If not for your example, I would still be on the verge of death due to the effects of the experiments that were performed upon me all those years ago. Hmm, I wonder…"

Kara tried to squirm as Magneto twitched his fingers and a piece of metal _flowed_ around a lock of her hair. As it pulled several strands loose, she yelped in pain.

"A trophy for the future." Magneto smirked as the metal-wrapped hairs attached themselves to his belt. "Now, where is… oh."

"Delivery for Magneto." Juggernaut sneered as he re-entered the lab with Myst's unconscious form held in one hand. "The others are in prison by now. Hang on, weren't you wrinkly earlier?"

Magneto donned his helmet, then waved his arm and Juggernaut dropped Myst as he reflexively shielded his face from the flying shards of metal. Supergirl redoubled her attempts to escape as the rest of the loose metal gathered Myst up and carried her to where Magneto and Tekmage were standing before forming a sphere around them, a sphere which punched upwards through the roof.

"Let me help." Juggernaut growled, pulling the girders even as Captain America dropped down from the wall with his shield no longer holding him prisoner. "Okay, can you get us up there?"

Without bothering to reply, Supergirl grabbed both of their hands and accelerated upwards, pausing at the sight of not one but _three_ spheres heading away in different directions.

"Which one is he?" Steve asked and Supergirl grinned.

"Please, trust me."

As soon as both her passengers nodded, Supergirl spun round, one arm flicking out and then the second before she flew off after the third sphere.

"Double fastball special! Thanks for the idea, Logan!" She grinned as she flew.

.

"Mine was a decoy as well." Juggernaut groused. "Damned bastard must have created them all as decoys and waited for us to be distracted before escaping."

"Sir! The prison's been hit, all the new prisoners are missing!" Blink shouted as she appeared from her purple flare and Juggernaut sighed.

"And _there's_ the second shoe. Damn him!"

Steve and Kara nodded in reluctant agreement.

"At least we managed to reclaim the equipment." Steve noted. "If you don't mind, we'll take it back with us. Put it somewhere more secure. Maybe in Tony's basement."

"You know," Supergirl mused. "We worked together quite well, despite what happened. Didn't you say that there was an opening on the Avengers?"

Steve's eyes widened, then he started to grin almost manically. "Seriously?"

Supergirl smiled. "I demand my own apartment, though, _with_ a balcony."

"That won't be a problem!"


	15. And Let Loose...

"What! A! Room!" Alex Masters gushed as he exited the training room. "Wow, man! That was, like, the _gnarliest_ set of waves I've _ever_ been on! I'm _so_ staying here!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." Scott grinned as Alex finished toweling his hair. "Now, while you were shredding the waves or whatever you call it, Clark and Forge came up with something you might like. Since your powers are so similar to mine, they were able to put together the prototype very quickly. Come and see for yourself."

"Sure thing." Alex laughed. "I mean, you got yourselves _Holodecks_ and cookies that taste like paradise and a plane that goes into space, so let's see what else you got!"

"Quite a bit." Scott grinned as he strode down the corridor. "And you haven't had a _Martha Kent Meal_ yet."

"Yeah, I am getting hungry." Alex admitted with a rueful smile. "So, check out what's waiting then we eat?"

"Indeed." Scott laughed as he tapped the door control and it opened to reveal a large workshop. Form his workbench, Forge waved while Clark didn't look up from the conversation he was having on the comm system.

"… _so I'm meeting the rest of the team once they return._ " A female voice that Alex didn't recognize said. " _Steve's already shown me one of the apartments available and it's great, but could I ask for a training hall for the basement if I choose to join? With the ARC reactor powering the tower and quite a bit of the neighborhood, we have more than enough power to spare._ "

"I'll come over tomorrow to discuss it." Clark said. "Do you want me to break the news?"

" _I'm not_ that _far away._ " Came the laughing reply. " _I can fly back to visit whenever._ "

"True, and since our newest recruit has come in, I'm afraid that I need to end the call. See you tomorrow."

" _See you then, cousin._ "

Clark finally looked up and smiled. "Hello, sorry about that. Just dealing with a small issue. Kara's probably joining the Avengers."

"Really?" Scott asked. "Wow. Well, I suppose that having a female Kryptonian on the team will allow them to overcome the men's-club view that many have about them."

Seeing Alex's quizzical look, he sighed. "The only woman on the Avengers at the moment is Black Widow, and she doesn't have any actual powers, although she is a fully-trained assassin. Supergirl is as strong as Thor, can fly a _lot_ faster and has sharper senses plus more powers."

Alex whistled and Clark nodded.

"Yes, she's as powerful as I am. Now if you'll come over here to the testing range, I'll show you what we made for you."

Alex walked over to the workbench and looked at the metallic, fingerless gauntlets.

"The Gauntlets, mark one." Forge stated proudly. "Like your brothers visor, they can externally store your power in projected reservoirs and feed them into your blasts. Since we had so much more area to work with, though, we included a few other tricks. Put them on."

Alex slid the gauntlets on and flexed his hands a few times, getting a feel for the devices.

"The knuckles are reinforced for punching. Form a fist and push some power into it."

Alex's eyes widened as the strip of metal over his knuckles glowed with an aura that extended almost an inch.

"Throw a punch at the target."

Taking a stance, Alex threw his fist forwards and gasped as a small crescent of energy sliced outwards, hitting the edge of the target.

"The more power you push in, the harder it hits." Forge explained. "If you surge your power right, you'll be able to knock down a wall from a hundred meters away. Now, can you push your power out of your arms as well, or is it just your hands? Try doing your left arm just below the elbow."

Alex frowned in concentration, then he almost fell over as a circular energy field started to form over his left arm, only for it to fade out.

"What was that?!"

"Kinetic shield." Clark said calmly. "We based it on Captain America's shield, the more energy you push in, the stronger the shield. We'll adjust the input area for better efficiency now that I have the readings. Try your right arm next."

Alex nodded and a moment later, an energy blade formed, stretching from behind his elbow to almost thirty centimetres beyond his fingertips.

"Kinetic blade, should be able to cut through anything near the tips." Forge explained. "You'll need to practice to get the use of those down, but they'll give you an advantage in close-range combat when you don't have enough room to charge up a normal blast."

"Way cool…" Alex breathed as the blade dissipated. "Shield, sword, boosted punches and blasts…"

"Your blasts won't be as accurate as your brother's, though." Forge warned. "He has advanced targeting routines built into his visor with optical subroutines."

"But he doesn't have _these_ , does he?" Alex smirked, the shield and blade forming once again. "Oh yeah, these are cool! I can cause real havoc with these."

"Havoc? That could work." Scott mused and Alex looked at him curiously. "Superman, meet my brother, Havoc."

"Good to meet you." Clark grinned, then he sobered. "Now, if it isn't too much trouble, can we check to see that these don't interfere with your normal blasts? Then we can talk uniforms."

The newly renamed Havoc grinned. "Just a thought, but are there any other ways to store my power?"

"…what did you have in mind?"

.

Alex struck a pose, grinning at his reflection in the mirror and the glowing chest-mounted disc that served both as extra armor and an external reservoir for his power.

"Looking good, little bro." Scott said from where he was leaning against the doorframe and Alex gave a self-conscious laugh as he dropped his pose.

"Yeah, it does. These boots are cool too. Flight capabilities, wow. Still got to learn how to use them properly, though."

"Clark was inspired by his friend Tony, also known as Iron Man." Scott grinned, having seen Alex's (abbreviated) first attempt at flight. "Apparently Tony overpowered his boots and bounced off the ceiling. Your gauntlets look a bit different."

Alex nodded and held up his gauntlets. "Version one point oh two, boosted efficiency _and_ integrated flight-control systems, all linked up to this damn-cool visor."

"Two upgrades in under an hour?" Scott whistled. "Nice. Of course, my visor is currently version six point zero four. Then again, I've been here since before Clark joined us. Anyway, it's dinner time, so come on and I'll introduce you to the others."

"Should I get changed first?"

"I wouldn't bother." Scott said as he led his brother towards the elevator. "It won't be the first time that one of us has had a meal while still in our deployment outfits."

"Cool." Alex grinned, looking down at his black bodysuit with the blue-steel-effect half-gauntlets, boots and belt. "I have to say, I look amazing!"

.

"These look… amazing." Gayrdon Creed smirked as he looked at the dozen giant robotic humanoids standing motionless in the warehouse. "I see there are some design differences from the original plans."

"Yes, sir." Trask said. "The White Bishop made several suggestions which increased the speed of construction. Since the basic Sentinel is effectively a disposable weapon system, we only armoured its internal systems and power core, hence the skeletal appearance.

"The Decanus has a closer resemblance to an armoured human due to the fact that it is programmed with interface protocols and as such, is more likely to verbally interact with humans. The blue and purple armor plating is designed to subconsciously cause people to see it as a noble protector. When we complete the first Centurion, the armor will be red and purple."

"Weapons?"

"The standard Sentinel is equipped with multiple weapons systems we developed from combat tests with the captured mutants. Sonic disruptors, searchlights, arm-mounted miniguns, restraint-goo cannons and electro-pulse generators, it is designed to be a match for any four mutants simultaneously. The Decanus has electrified wrist-tentacles, palm blasters, retractable arm-cannons, optical projectors and thrust-boots. This is because more of its internal volume is devoted to control systems and it is not meant to engage directly in combat except to defend itself. Should its escort be destroyed, it is programmed to upload all of its tactical data to headquarters and retreat."

"Very nice." Creed breathed reverently. "How long before the next wave can be constructed?"

"We are building more even now." Trask stated proudly. "The next Decanus will be complete within a week and by the end of the month, the first Centurion will be operational."

Creed started to respond, but paused as a knock sounded on the door behind them.

"Yes?"

The door opened to reveal a worried-looking man in a white coat. "Sirs, there's a… on the news, sirs, you need to see this."

.

" _...and the Avengers are proud to introduce our newest member,_ " Captain America said, his blond hair being ruffled by the slight breeze as he grinned at the camera, " _Supergirl!_ "

Creed frowned as Supergirl descended into view, landing behind the lectern as Captain America stepped to one side.

" _Thank you._ " She said as the applause and cheers slowly faded. " _Thank you. I am honored to be invited to join one of the top superhero teams… yes?_ "

" _Minerva Patterson, Daily Bugle._ One _of the top superhero teams? Who are the others?_ "

" _The first would be the_ X-Men _, led by Cyclops. My cousin works closely with them and I had considered joining them myself. The second is the_ Henshin Rangers _in Japan. Again, my cousin has worked with them and provides them with support including the protective bodysuits that act as the basis for their costumes._ "

" _So why did you choose to join the_ Avengers _?_ "

" _Recently, Captain America and myself went on a mission to retrieve some stolen technology. We succeeded and discovered that we work well together._ "

" _Another_ alien in the Avengers." Creed sneered. "We may need to move our plan ahead slightly. Send a team to capture the mutant."

"Of course, sir." Trask responded.

.

"Whoah." Peter said, rapidly flicking between windows on his computer terminal. Several holographic screens floated around, occasionally switching places with the main screen as Peter's fingers seemed to blur over the keyboard and touchscreen. "The internet's caught _fire_ over Kara!"

"How so?" Charles Xavier asked, extending a plate on which a cookie briefly rested until it seemed to vanish. Peter swallowed the cookie before answering.

"The Avengers fans are going nuts over Kara, they're trying to analyse her power-set based on what they know about Clark and the few times Kara's made a public appearance. Then there's the flame war going on between those who see her as a paragon of feminine empowerment and those claiming that by joining a predominantly-male team, she has betrayed the superpowered sisterhood. Fanfiction about her has _already_ started to hit the relevant websites… oh my, this one has her teaming up with _me_! What?! _Avengers – The Spider_?"

"I may have to read it myself." Xavier commented, hiding a chuckle as Peter briefly gave him a gimlet stare before returning to perusing the web. A moment later, he paused, staring in shock.

"Peter, what is it?"

Peter's fingers flickered over the touchpad, isolating and expanding a small portion of Kara's costume until her belt buckle filled the screen.

"Ah, that." Xavier realized. "Kara saw your design and decided that she liked it. I had meant to get your permission, but with so many other things happening…"

"It's… it's fine." Peter said, collapsing the image. "Just unexpected, that's all. Hey, here's a thread about the icon… they've linked it to the X-men already… what? There's a picture from that rescue mission we did and… they think that _I'm_ an X-man?! I _really_ need to do some patrolling to show I'm still semi-independent."

"I'll have Clark fly you to New York tonight, if you want." Xavier said, hiding his amusement.

"Appreciated." Peter said absently as he flicked through several more screens of data. "Oh man, that's just… wrong. Someone's drawing rule thirty-four of her!"

Xavier blinked in confusion. "What… is rule thirty-four?"

Peter sighed. "You've never heard of rule thirty-four? In that case, you don't want to know."

Xavier blinked. "I'll… take your word for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the Rule 34 reference, if you don't know what it is, you don't want to. If you do, don't mention it in any reviews you post. I included it as a joke, no more, no less.


	16. New Faces

Clark watched as Jean ran past, leading the group of girls practicing their running, then he turned and almost effortlessly caught the baseball heading for him. Walking over, he handed it to the pitcher who was staring at him in amazement, as were the rest of the players.

"Mister Kent!"

Clark turned and saw Principal Kelly approaching along with another man. Walking over to the duo, he nodded in greeting to Kelly, then turned to the new arrival, noting his stocky build and smooth gait that bespoke quite a bit of physical training.

"Mister Kent, we have finally found a full-time physical education teacher and part-time chemistry teacher. This is Hank McCoy. Dr McCoy, meet Clark Kent, currently on loan to us from the Xavier Institute."

"How do you do." Hank smiled, extending his hand. Clark took it and easily matched Hank's grip as they shook hands.

"Good to meet you. If it helps, I have several folders of notes for various students." Clark said as they released their grips. "Things like who excells at what, potential personality clashes, feuds and alliances, all those things."

"That would be useful." Hank nodded.

"Well, I still have work to do so I'll let you get acquainted." Kelly said. "Hank, don't worry about asking Clark for help, the Institute has offered to pay his costs if he is needed."

"Quite a few students at the Institute attend Bayville High." Clark explained. "As such, we try to help out as much as we can. I even managed to negotiate a contract that has more than halved the cost of electricity here, allowing the money to be used for other things."

"The donation that Mr Xavier made last month has helped out quite a bit." Kelly added. "He paid for the total refurbishment of the chemistry labs."

"Impressive." Hank noted. "So, is this a standard games lesson?"

"Jean Grey is leading the rest of the school's female football team on a run to increase their stamina." Clark started as Kelly walked off. "Over there we have the baseball players practising their…"

Clark stopped as Hank snagged the hurtling ball out of the air and returned it with a very powerful throw.

"I think you could give the pitchers some lessons." He joked and Hank grinned.

"Possibly, assuming their classroom grades are high enough."

.

"Urrrgh." Alex groaned as he half-sat, half-fell onto one of the sofas. "That training is _brutal_."

"Your accuracy is improving, though." Scott noted as he sat down opposite. Closing his eyes, he removed his visor and put his red shades on before opening his eyes again. "Considering you don't have computer-assisted targeting like I do, you really are doing well."

Alex nodded, then he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Training to be an X-man is hard."

"I know." Scott agreed, leaning back in his chair. "It was hard before, but after Clark let us use the Danger Room, it went up a whole new level."

_*Cyclops, could you please come to my office?*_

"Alex, I have to go. I'm on my way, Professor."

Alex blinked, then his eyes widened as Xavier's mind-voice spoke.

_*Thank you, Scott.*_

"Whoah… was that…?"

"Professor Charles Xavier." Scott nodded as he rose from his chair. "I wonder what he wants?"

.

The one-eyed black man looked round as the visored teen stepped into the study.

"Cyclops."

"Fury." Scott replied, then he turned to face Charles. "You summoned me?"

"We have something for you." Xavier said. "The mission that took the Avengers to Madagascar yielded some… _interesting_ results. Fury?"

Nick Fury nodded as his gaze passed across Superman, Cyclops, Colossus and Jean Grey before coming to rest on Wolverine.

"Logan, this concerns you. The Madagascar base was apparently abandoned by Magneto almost twenty-five years ago for reasons unknown. Just over two decades ago, a splinter group of SHIELD researchers took possession of the base as a place to hide. Over half of the researchers were linked to the Super Soldier program that gave you your bones and took your memory and when you destroyed the program during your escape, they relocated to that base and picked up where they left off."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Wolverine growled and Fury shook his head.

"They had samples of your DNA and decided to try and clone you. According to the interrogations we have conducted, the first half-dozen clones were pure clones which failed. They realized that your unadulterated healing abilities were incompatable with their cloning techniques, so they tried again with modified DNA, using samples from various sources. Although several clones proved to be theoretically viable, only one clone survived long enough to undergo assassination and infiltration training, the clone designated X-23. Although she doesn't have…"

"Wait." Wolverine interrupted. " _She_? How the hell did a clone of me end up female?"

"One of the scientists used her DNA as a stabilizing agent." Fury explained. "Anyway, she doesn't have your metal-covered skeleton, but she does have adamantium claws. Two per hand and, for some reason, one per foot. Her healing factor is estimated to have a rate of eighty percent compared to yours and her martial arts skills are very high. However, her mind has been programmed and if she is to lead a normal life, the triggers need to be found and removed."

"That is why you are here, Jean." Xavier interjected. "Between my telepathy and yours, as well as your empathic abilities, I believe that we can help this poor child."

"The scientists did something to her which caused her to go berserk." Fury added. "Thor is still recovering from the injuries he sustained while Tony is rebuilding his Mark 47 suit. Even Banner didn't escape unscathed."

"Hulk's healing is faster than _mine_." Wolverine said in disbelief. "I know, I've seen it. What the _hell_ happened?"

"He had to regrow several fingers, amongst other things." Fury explained, causing several winces. "I would be _very_ concerned about global security at this point had Kara not agreed to join the Avengers, she is strong enough to fill the temporary gaps. At the moment, she's watching over X-23 as the only one immune to her claws."

"Director Fury has asked that we take custody of X-23 and do what we can to undo her programming, giving her a chance at a real life." Xavier explained, then he glanced at Clark. "What is it? You seem… distracted."

"Well," Clark hedged, "It's just that Forge, Peter and myself were planning on reviving Kon-El in a few days."

"Kon-El?" Fury asked curiously and Superman nodded.

"He's the youngest of the stasis-held Kryptonians I was able to rescue and, if our readings are correct, he's the one least affected by Kryptonite poisoning. We think we can wake him and if Jean then gives him English, we can give him a new life. I'm sure Kara would love to have another member of the House of El awake again."

"Another?" Fury echoed. "How many Kryptonians do you have on ice?"

"Currently eight." Clark admitted, then his expression firmed at Fury's wide eye. "Remember, Fury, you hold the means to halt us should we ever consider becoming a threat. You know it and we know it."

After a moment, Nick exhaled and nodded. "My apologies. It's just that the thought of _ten_ Kryptonians, all with your or Supergirl's power levels… if not for the Kryptonite I control, I would be _very_ worried about you trying to seize control of the Earth. So, back to what I was originally here for. Tomorrow, could you please pick up your newest patient from the Stark Tower?"

"Of course." Scott said.

.

"Welcome to Stark Tower." A voice said as Superman touched down lightly on the small landing pad. "Mr Stark is waiting for you in the medical bay. Please take the elevator."

Superman blinked several times. "Thank you…?"

"Jarvis, sir." The voice responded and Clark raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"You're an AI, aren't you?"

"I am _just a really very intelligent system_ , sir." Jarvis responded and Clark hid a smirk at the acronym.

"Well, it's an honor to interact with you."

"Thank you, sir." Jarvis responded in a pleased tone. "Your lift is waiting."

"Oh, Jarvis," Clark said as he stepped into the lift, "I also have an AI system that goes by the name Fortress, a legacy from my time on Krypton. If you want, I can open a communication link between you both, as long as you don't try to take over."

"That would be appreciated, sir." Jarvis responded. "I look forwards to discussions about the comparative programming intricacies bestowed upon us."

"Glad to oblige." Superman grinned as the lift descended. A quiet chime announced his arrival and the door opened to a scene of bedlam. Superman's eyes widened and he lunged forwards to grab the rampaging clawed girl. Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her from the ground, ignoring the claws stabbing at and bouncing off his skin.

"Kara?"

"She caught me by surprise." Supergirl admitted as she stepped forwards from the doorway she had been blocking. From behind her, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner peered through while in the corner, Steve Rogers sat up, rubbing at his head. Thor slumped against one of the beds, his hammer held loosely in one hand as he rubbed at his bandaged side. Clark glanced at him, then he smiled.

"You haven't re-opened any wounds."

"Thank you, Last Son of Krypton, that is good to know. And who be this warrioress clad in similar raiment to thee?"

"My cousin, Kara." Clark smiled, his expression changing to a grin as Thor's eyes widened in shock. "I found her and eight others in stasis pods on Argo. We're planning on reviving the youngest of them soon."

"It'll be good to see Kon-El again." Kara smiled. "I'll have to visit often."

"But doth thou not live with thine cousin?"

"I recruited her for the Avengers." Steve said as he walked over to them. "I meant to tell you, but you were still recovering."

"Then I greet you and welcome you, sister-in-arms!" Thor declaimed before wincing and rubbing at his side again. "Tho' perhaps some rest _is_ called for. Superman, come to me before thou doth revive thine sleeping friend-to-be. I shall entreat Eir to aid thy endeavors for amongst us all, she is the greatest in the arts of healing."

"Thank you." Clark said softly and Thor smiled as he lay back down on his bed.

"Nay, thank me not. As I told thee, all of Asgard didst mourn thy race's passing. To see it rise anew wouldst bring joy to our hearts."

Clark nodded, then turned his attention to the girl he was holding. She had given up on trying to stab him but her eyes were still moving, showing that she was planning ways to escape.

"Well, let's get you to your new home. Jarvis, window please." Clark smiled as he rose into the air. The girl gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground. One of the floor-to-ceiling windows slid aside and Clark accelerated out of the tower, his burden held securely in his arms even as the Blackbird settled on the landing pad.

.

"So, what did you do with her?" Xavier asked as Clark entered the study.

"I placed her in one of the smaller training rooms, put a sign out the front and locked it with my personal code." Clark said with a shrug, reaching over and tapping a few keys on Xavier's computer to open a window. Charles looked at the image and smiled at the sight of the girl sitting next to a small campfire, looking around in confusion.

"It's running a variant of the deserted island program." Clark explained. "There's a cave formed by several rocks with a fresh-water stream just outside and a hole suitable for if she needs to _go_. I also left quite a few ration kits and other foodstuffs in boxes, she can remain there as long as is needed without feeling like she is a prisoner."

"But doesn't she know that she's in a simulation?"

"Nope." Clark grinned. "I knocked her out on the way in and by the time she woke up, she was already in there and alone. I figure that while she relaxes, you and Jean can use the opportunity to check out her mind for any programming."

"That is very thoughtful of you." Xavier said, still watching the screen. "Letting her roam free while still keeping her confined without her realizing. I am uncertain whether to be impressed or worried by this."

"I'll pop in soon and try to talk to her." Clark noted. "I'll want both you and Jean mnitoring while I do so, though. I'll wear an earbug so that you can direct the conversation if anything interesting shows up. Aha, she's found the radio."

On the screen, X-23 was sat, almost entranced by the music.


	17. Settling In

X-23 looked up as a shadow crossed the ground and her expression hardened as the blue-clad man landed lightly before her, a box in his hands.

"Good morning."

"Where am I?"

"Safe. You don't need to know where at the moment." The man said. "I am…"

"Superman. Background, alien, Kryptonian. Flight capable. Enhanced strength. Enhanced speed. Damage resistant. Target priority high. Designation, threat. Instruction, kill on sight."

"Then why don't you?" Superman asked and X-23 growled.

"Tried. Failed. Claws not work. No other weapons. Probability of success, negligible."

Superman shrugged and placed the box on one of the rocks around the clearing.

"I brought you some supplies. Food, drink, cutlery, crockery, toiletries and some new clothes."

X-23 simply glared at him and Superman shrugged as he moved away from the container.

"I also included a communicator. Should you need anything, just call."

Another glare was his answer and Superman rose into the air and vanished. After several minutes of scanning the now-empty skies, X-23 sighed and moved to the box. Opening it carefully, she was rewarded with the sight of several smaller containers marked with _breakfast_ , _lunch_ , _dinner_ , a folded dark jumpsuit and several bags containing various bottles and a toothbrush. With only a moment's hesitation, she reached for the breakfast box.

.

"So, did you get anything interesting?" Clark asked as he entered the observation room. Xavier sighed as he leaned back in his new floating chair.

"Quite a bit. I managed to scan most of her childhood memories… she was quite literally raised from birth to be a weapon."

"I caught a few images of a woman she trusted." Jean added and Xavier nodded as he reviewed the memory that Jean sent him.

"Ah yes, Professor Sarah Kinney. I had wondered where she disappeared to fifteen years ago. Oh dear."

Jean winced as she shared the memory. "Oh, that's not good. We need to find out what triggered her like that."

"Like what?"

Jean looked up at Clark, her eyes filled with tears. "X-23 killed Professor Kinney in a fit of rage triggered by _something_. She had no control over it, it was just... it was like someone flipped a switch in her mind…"

"I'll send Fury a request for copies of any documents relating to her as soon as I reach my office." Xavier promised. "We may have to keep her confined longer than I had planned. I trust the door is secure?"

"I set the lock to respond only to QNA." Clark nodded. "Only Kara or myself can enter that room."

"And X-23… she really needs a new name." Jean said, managing to sidetrack herself. "I mean, from a certain viewpoint she's Logan's daughter… Logan… daughter… Laura?"

"Could work." Clark nodded, then he glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. "Aw heck, I have somewhere I need to be. See you round."

.

"Scott! Who's your new friend?"

"Hey, Paul." Scott grinned, although part of him still mourned Paul's now-forgotten negative reaction to the idea of Mutants as opposed to other Superhero types, "This is my long-lost-and-adopted-by-someone younger brother, Alex Masters. We're close enough in age that he had the option to test to be in the same classes as me, although he chose otherwise, I'm eleven months older than him."

"No way, your brother?!" Paul gasped even as he and Alex shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, dude." Alex grinned. "Big bro's showing me round before we hit the classrooms, the science classrooms are really cool."

"The Professor paid for them to be refurbished." Scott reminded him. "Do you really think that he'd settle for second-best where education is concerned?"

"Like the minibus." Alex grinned, then he spotted Paul's look of incomprehension. "Enough of us go here that we need a bus rather than a van. Piotr generally drives it, he's a _really_ nice guy."

"Piotr…" Paul mused. "He's the one who looks like a bodybuilder, right?"

"He's one of the Institute's men of steel." Alex joked. "Used to be a farmer."

"Lifting and toting bales of hay." Paul nodded. "I think the bell's about to ring, we need to get to our homeroom."

" _Men_ of steel?" Scott whispered as Paul turned away and Alex looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Clark?"

"Good point." Scott conceded.

.

"Hey, Clark."

"Hey, Hank. I heard you needed to have a games class covered while you take a science one?"

"Yup." Hank confirmed as he started to walk towards the school. "Principal Kelly is still looking for more people to provide cover."

"That's why I asked Piotr to help." Clark smiled and the Russian gave a nod of greeting. "Due to my other jobs, I won't always be available and Piotr is studying to become a physical trainer. He passed the first aid course with flying colours."

"Good to meet you, Piotr. You really are a tall one, aren't you?"

"We grow big in Mother Russia." Piotr rumbled with a slight smile. "I happy to help friend of Clark."

"Don't let his speech fool you." Clark stage-whispered. "He's more intelligent than he lets on. I think."

Piotr glared at Clark, then snorted in amusement.

"For Amerikanski with head in clouds, you okay."

Clark froze, completely unable to come up with a response to that, then he noticed Piotr smirking at him.

"Okay, I deserved that." He sighed, "But you know that I will have to get you back for that?"

"You too much boy scout for that." Piotr laughed. "Logan say so."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Clark murmured, then he sighed again. "Crazy canuck is probably right about that."

"Why do I feel that I'm missing all the in-jokes?" Hank asked rhetorically and Clark stifled a laugh.

"Sorry.

.

"It's rather peaceful now that most of them are at school." Martha Kent smiled as she poured several cups of tea and passed them to the other adults at the table. "May, how are you settling in?"

"Very nicely, thank you." May Parker replied as she accepted her cup. "The students are all quite polite and remarkably eager to learn. Peter seems very happy, I can understand barely one word in ten that he and Forge swap, but they seem to understand each other. I don't think that I ever saw Peter so enthused before we moved here and with me helping to look after other youngsters… I feel quite invigorated."

"The students respond well to you." Storm noted as she put down her cup and helped herself to one of the cookies in the center of the table. "I've heard quite a few of them call you _Aunt May_."

"I know." May smiled. "I quite like it."

"Even Logan respects you, and that is quite a feat." Charles noted and May's smile dimmed.

"Logan and I… crossed paths when I was younger, back when he was James. I've been able to tell him quite a bit about himself, before…"

"Before whatever happened to me took my memories." Logan said from the doorway. "May helped me fill in a few of the gaps, I worked alongside Peter's parents for a while. If I'd remembered, I'd have tried to help after Peter was orphaned. Since I didn't…"

May rose from her seat and briefly placed a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder before guiding him to a chair.

"Logan." Xavier said in greeting as the stocky man accepted a cup of tea.

"Chuck. Storm. Martha."

"So, James?"

"Been doin' some research. Putting together the fragments I remember or learned about from others like May… finally discovered my birth name, James Howlett. I'm older than we thought, chuck. Born in 1882, but from the articles of my dad's death, he weren't my true pops, that was the groundskeeper and where I got the name Logan from. Much of what happened between then and now is gone, but at least we know that I can't call you _old man_ any more, even though I've still got more hair than you. Turns out that Sabretooth was also sired by dear ol' pops and is just as old as I am. Difference is, he didn't have his memories erased. Explains why records show we fought alongside each other in world war two. Gonna have to check to see if we showed up on film."

"Sabretooth is your half-brother?" Charles echoed and Logan nodded.

"Yup, checked with the Fortress and a recorded sample of his DNA. Next time we fight, I'm gonna haveta get his side of the story. Be nice to know what the hell I did when over the last century."

"You do have a surprising number of unusual skills." Charles acknowledged. "And you worked with Peter's parents… small world."

"Yeah." Logan said as he took a cookie and bit into it. "Mmmph, wonderful."

"Thank you." Martha said with a smile. "It's nice to have so many appreciative mouths to feed."

"By the way, have you been keeping track of Laura?"

Logan nodded. "She seems happy. I'd say leave her there for a while longer, at least until you and Red are sure you've got all the tripwires cut. That rage-switch worries me, any clue what triggers it?"

"Unfortunately not." Xavier admitted. "Jean is of the opinion that it's some sort of chemical since we found no sign of a trigger-phrase or visual, but as for _what_ it could be… there are just too many possibilities."

"At least she ain't out there killin' people like my brother is."Logan growled.

.

"Okay, everyone here?" Piotr asked, looking round at the students filling the minibus. "Hey, where's Kurt?"

"Kurt went ahead to get Amanda and _jump_ her back to her house." Kitty sighed. "He does that."

"Okay, all strapped in? We go." Piotr said as he started the engine. Carefully reversing out of the parking space, he maneuvered round a badly-parked car.

"Faster!"

"Hey, this not Russia, Illyana." Piotr rumbled as Illyana giggled. "Here we obey rules of road."

"You're no fun, big brother." Illyana pouted and several of the others laughed.

"Hey, I heard that Logan has a daughter. Is that true?" Amara asked and Piotr nodded, his attention on avoiding the cars of the parents picking up their children.

"Yes, but she is assassin. Beink kept separate until trained to _not_ kill. You not go lookink for her. Understand?"

A chorus of agreement was his answer and Piotr nodded.

"Good. Only Clark is one who goes in there, she can kill anyone else. She manage to hurt Thor, so none of you be more than practice for her."

"She hurt _Thor_?!" Roberto gasped and Piotr nodded again. "Bloody hell."

"Language." Jean said as she turned in her seat to look at the other passengers. "But yes, Laura is to be considered dangerous. We have her contained for now and are working to rehabilitate her. When she is ready, she'll join us. Until then, don't try to find her. You all got that?"

Another round of agreement was her answer and Jean sat back in her seat with a smile.

"Anything else?" Piotr rumbled in amusement and Jean grinned before pointing imperiously.

"Home, Jeeves."

Piotr shook his head in resignation as the back of the minibus exploded into laughter.

.

"Kara!"

"Hey, cousin." Kara grinned, giving Rogue a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thought I'd visit and pick up the rest of my stuff and invite you to a sleepover at my new place. I have an entire apartment in Stark Tower!"

"Just up the hall from mine." Steve Rogers said from behind her. "How was school?"

"It was ohkay."Rogue grinned. "Y'all stayin for dinnah?"

"Nothing would make me miss one of Aunt Martha's meals!" Kara laughed. "Anyway, I have to ask, how's it going with that girl we found in Madagascar?"

"Laura?" Rogue queried. "Well, big bro placed her somewhere safe…"

.

"Ah, Eric." Sinister smiled. "You wished to see me?"

"I did." Magneto ground out, holding out a transparent packet with a few strands of hair. "My contact in SHIELD managed to secure these. Superman lost a few strands in his fight with Squirrel Girl, it took my contact a while to replace them so that he would not be discovered."

Sinister took the small packet almost reverently and, using a set of tweezers, transferred one of the hairs into a machine.

"Let's see what we have… oh my."

"What?"

" _Four_ genetic strands… dimensional sub-component… Whatever Superman is, he was not born or created on Earth."

Magneto froze. "What?"

"Oh, this is _magnificent_." Sinister purred as he manipulated the data on the screen. "Such power, such potential…"

"What are you talking about, Sinister."

"Hmmm? Oh, I am _so_ sorry. It's quite simple, really. Superman is an alien. I wonder how many more like him there are. I only know of Supergirl at the moment… how fascinating."

Magneto stared at him for a long moment. "You mean… he _isn't_ an enhanced human? He really is from another world?"

"Oh, my, yes." Sinister smirked. "Well, this will be quite a challenge. I've never worked with a dimensionally-active four-strand DNA… I guess that it should be _Q_ NA… before. It will be a real learning experience."

"As long as I get my clone, Sinister."

"Of course." Sinister replied as Magneto left, closing the door behind him. "Hmmmm, I wonder if I can infuse this QNA into DNA… If I can, my master will return stronger than ever."


	18. Healing

The door-sized stone seemed to glow with an unearthly energy before a pair of figures stepped through it, its surface rippling like water in a pond.

"Thor."

"Superman!" The God of Thunder half-shouted in greetings. "Heimdall sends his thanks, these… _portals_ of yours have made his task much easier. He hath placed one in Stark Tower that I may travel 'twixt Asgard and Midgard with but a single pace! He hath agreed with thee on thine concept of creating more."

"It felt… interesting." The white-haired woman behind Thor said. "You must be Kal of the House of El. I am Eir and it is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine." Clark said with a bow. "Welcome to the Fortress."

Eir nodded, then looked around in curiosity. "This place is… quite different from Asgard."

"Asgard uses metallic alloys compared to Krypton using crystalline circuitry." Clark noted as he picked up the large trunk that Thor had been carrying. "The medical bay is this way, we are still setting up for the revival. Forge is almost salivating at the chance to work with Asgardian technology."

"Our technology is such that others call it magic." Eir noted. "Of all in the universe, the Kryptonians were closest in what they could achieve, but they took a different path to us."

"Well, hopefully we can come up with something." Clark shrugged. "Anyway, until we actually start the process, there is no rush."

"Aye, seems 'tis almost like the Odinsleep, save that it simply holds rather than rejuvenates." Thor noted. Clark thought about the statement, then nodded.

"An interesting view. Since I don't really know much about this _Odinsleep_ , I can't really comment."

.

"He looks so young." Eir said as she gazed into the crystalline capsule.

"He's about the same age as Multiple." Clark said almost absently as he and Forge worked on one of the consoles. "You know, you have a really odd programming system here… using trinary with an offset base nine overlay and multiwave transmission patterns… how in blazes did you come up with it?"

"It refers to the nine worlds linked by the Ygdrassil." Thor said. Forge gave a querying look and Thor expanded his explanation.

"You know of my home Asgard, which sits at the apex. Below that is Alfheim, then this world, Midgard. Around Midgard are arrayed Jotunhelm, Muspelheim, Vanahelm and Nivlhelm, then below them are Svartalvhelm and finally Helhelm."

"Wow." Forge managed after a moment, then his attention was wrenched back to the board before him.

"And… we have a link-up, the translation protocols are solid and working. Files have transferred succesfully. Eir, if you would check your equipment?"

Eir looked up, then walked over to where a floating golden sphere rotated in a three-pronged stand. Holding her hand over it, she examined the projected runes and images that hovered around her before nodding.

"This end doth seem secure. Thor, if thou wouldst step back?"

Thor nodded and quickly moved towards the entrance. "Mine skills lie in combat and war, not the healing of flesh and bone."

Eir nodded and moved to one side of the chamber as Jean Grey, hands showing evidence of prolonged scrubbing, took position on the other side.

"Sunlamps?"

Several banks of illumination activated and Jean nodded.

"Scanners are ready. We're picking up some minor Kryptonite traces, so Clark, you may need to move back a bit."

Clark nodded and stepped back, then he glanced at the large window where almost half the students had congregated, along with several of the adults.

"All ready?" Jean asked and everyone in the room nodded even as Thor joined the crowd on the other side of the window, exchanging greetings with Piotr.

"Eir?"

"I am ready." Eir said, staring into the globe which was spinning so fast that it was almost a blur.

"Stasis field is disengaging in five. Four. Three. Two. One." Forge stated and then the capsule's top split with the sides folding down and away, leaving the boy on a flat padded surface. For an instant, no-one moved, then Kon-El opened his eyes and screamed in pain.

"Vitals are dropping!" Jean shouted.

"Significant unknown crystalline deposits detected that are endangering him!" Eir reported at the same time and Clark swore, then he hit a control on his panel.

"Kitty, the separation exercise, have you mastered it yet?"

" _I… yeah, pretty much, but what…_ " Kitty stammered and Clark motioned for her to enter.

"The field's down, get in here! We need you to pull the Kryptonite out of him!"

Kitty inhaled sharply, then her expression firmed and she strode forwards, passing through the window. Half-running to the writhing boy's side, she placed her hand on his torso, then her hand sank into his body and emerged with several specks of green.

"I need something to put this into!"

"On it!" Forge shouted, rummaging through the cupboards before throwing a metal container at her. Jean _caught_ it in mid-air and levitated it to by Kitty's side, just in time to catch the first handful of Kryptonite granules.

"Cellular bio-shielding has yet to initiate, I'll try to give you warning." Clark stated and Kitty nodded as she passed her hand through Kon-El's head, removing another few-dozen specks of Kryptonite.

"Vitals starting to stabilize." Jean announced and Eir looked up from the floating runes.

"The next largest mass is in his lower abdomen."

"Thanks!" Kitty responded even as her hand moved to collect the crystals that were endangering the life of the youngest Kryptonian.

.

"He'll be alright." Eir breathed in relief as the readings displayed on the screen above the capsule all finally turned green. "The revival was a success."

"Yes, it was." Clark breathed in relief. "But the others scan as having higher levels of Kryptonite poisoning. If we came _this_ close to losing _him_ …"

"I will take a sample of this… Kryptonite… back to Asgard and see if there is any way that it can be rendered harmless." Eir stated as she lightly brushed the forehead of the sleeping boy.

Kitty nodded as she pressed her hand lightly against his stomach, then she looked up.

"He's immune to me now, just like you and Kara."

"Thank you, Kitty." Clark breathed. "You saved him."

Kitty blushed and scurried towards the window, only to bounce off it. "Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry." Clark grinned. "But the door _is_ over there."

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him before walking to the door with as much dignity as she could muster. As the door hissed open, Kitty found herself being hugged by Martha.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"I… it's… I…"

Martha gave a trembling laugh, then released the young girl. "You did a _brilliant_ job, Kitty. I'm going to make your favorites for tea."

"R… r… _really_?" Kitty squealed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You deserve it for saving my newest nephew." Martha chuckled as she led the excited girl away. "Now, why don't we let him recover. Once Jean does her thing to give him English, you'll be able to talk to him…"

.

"You're late."

Superman blinked at the accusation, then turned to look down at Laura.

"What do you mean, I'm late?"

"You come every other morning. This is afternoon."

Clark blinked a couple of times, then he shrugged.

"I had some important business to take care of. How are you feeling?"

Laura seemed to stare into space for a moment before replying.

"Calmer. Don't know why. No longer want to kill you because instructions say so."

"Well, that's…" Clark started before Laura interrupted him.

"Want to kill you because you are annoying. And because you placed me on island that doesn't exist."

Clark blinked a few times. "What do you mean by that?"

"Radio picks up programs from all around world. Gives time. Matched time to position of sun and stars. Should be just inland of New York. This island is far out to sea with no New York. Either New York gone, hundred radio programs wrong or island not what it seems. New York still around three weeks ago. Radio programs from New York on radio."

"A very good deduction." Clark smiled and Laura growled at him again. "This island does indeed not exist as you know it, but it is real enough. We are keeping you here until we think that you can be released and _not_ go on an instant rampage."

Laura growled again and stalked off. Clark put the new box of supplies on the rock and picked up the old box before rising into the air.

"I'll see you in a couple of days then."

A growl was his only answer.

.

"Where… am I?"

"Safe." A voice said and Kon-El slowly opened his eyes, squinting as he forced the blinding glare to resolve. Soon, he saw a blond teenager sat by his bed.

"You're probably thirsty. Here, have some water." The blond said and Kon-El allowed the blond to raise him to a sitting position and help him take a few sips from a beaker.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alex, one of the students here. You're at the Xavier Institute and your cousins have been informed that you're awake. We've been taking it in turns to watch over you while you recovered, you almost died during the revival."

"Cousins?" Kon-El asked, focusing on the most important part of the sentence and Alex laughed.

"Yep, they should be on their way back. They were helping a group of heroes called the Avengers on a mission that ended a couple of hours ago. They're Clark Kent, I think you knew him as Kal-El, and Kara Zor-El."

"Kara's awake?" Kon-El smiled and Alex nodded.

"Yep, she's part of the Avengers, but she visits whenever she can. Clark teaches here, so you'll get to see him a lot."

"But… Kal-El's a baby." Kon-El said in confusion. "I helped Kara change his nappies."

"But I grew up." A new voice said and Kon-El gaped at the tall, muscular man in the ceremonial Kryptonian Defense Force uniform. Behind him was a more familiar face.

"Kara!"

"Hey, Kon." Kara grinned as she darted forwards and hugged him. "Welcome back, little cousin."

"Thanks." Kon replied as he hugged Kara, then he looked at the other Kryptonian. "Kal-El?"

At the man's nod, Kon cocked his head quizzically. "You were a baby when I saw you before."

"I've had a few decades on Earth to grow up while you were asleep. Here on Earth, I go by the name of Clark of the family Kent. I was adopted soon after I arrived, I'll introduce you to my mum soon."

Kon-El nodded, then he frowned.

"We're not speaking Kryptonian. How?"

"I know a telepath." Clark smiled. "While you were asleep, she placed knowledge of this language in your mind. **You can still speak and understand Kryptonian, though##**

 **##Yes, I can.##** Kon-El said, then he grinned. "Wow! Amazing!"

"Any other languages, you'll have to learn the longer way, though." Clark explained. "I don't want to risk damaging your mind, especially after all we went through to save you."

"Stop teasing him." Kara commanded, giving Kon another hug. "We have some clothes for you to wear, and a training uniform for when you learn to use your powers."

"Powers?" Kon-El asked. "What do you mean, powers?"

Clark paused for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Um, you won't develop them all at once, assuming that your development is anything like mine is, but I can tell you now that you _have_ got the enhanced strength and effective invulnerability that Kara and I both have. As for the other powers, well, they'll activate as you grow older. Things like super-speed and enhanced senses first, then the more active powers such as heat vision and flight…"

Kon-El's eyes widened in wonder as Clark continued his explanations as to what he could expect in the future.

.

The dining room seemed to erupt in cheers and applause as Clark escorted Kon-El into the room. Kon-El looked up at Clark, gaining reassurance from the grin that the elder Kryptonian bestowed upon him. After a moment, Clark waved for silence and everyone slowly sat down again.

"All right, everyone. I would like to formally introduce our newest member of the Institute to those of you who have yet to meet him. This is Kon-El. He has agreed to let me adopt him as my son, Christopher Kent. Since I see that Mystique has brought the Brotherhood over for this occasion, I will introduce them first."

"Let me, Clark." Mystique smiled as she rose, briefly changing to her Raven Darkeholme form. "I am Mystique, I'm a shape-shifter."

"Cool." Kon-El breathed, then his expression changed. "Are you the one who's dating my dad?"

Mystique froze, then glared at the sniggering teens near her.

"Your dad?"

"I offered to adopt him." Clark shrugged and Mystique sighed.

"In that case, yes." She said. "Yes, I am. He's one of the few who simply doesn't want me for what I can look like."

Chris nodded slowly in understanding.

"Now, let me introduce my students. First we have…"


	19. Weapon

" _The weapon is in the Xavier Institute._ "

Bolivar Trask frowned slightly as he looked at the face on the screen which Gayrdon Creed was talking to. Although he recognized the face as belonging to a member of SHIELD, he didn't remember the name.

"That could potentially be very useful." Creed smirked. "I was wondering how best to dispose of that particular nest of filth. Is there a supply of the killscent available? And can it be detected by humans?"

Trask cocked his head in curiosity as the person on the screen nodded.

" _How much did you need? And it is designed to be totally undetectable except by X-23._ "

"Enough to cover the Xavier Institute for up to three days." Creed smirked. "That should be more than long enough, and then the weapon will be exhausted and ours to claim."

" _The killscent will be delivered tomorrow to the drop-off point._ " The person said. " _Humanity will prevail!_ "

"Humanity will prevail." Creed replied and the screen went black.

"Sir?"

"You are worried that I will not need the Sentinel Project once this nest of mutants is wiped out?" Creed asked with a smile. "Trask, the Sentinels are the foundation of our plan to protect humanity. Having a trained mutant assassin under our command will help us to expose the mutant threat and raise public demand for us to _do_ something about it. And with the greatest concentration of mutants in America wiped out by one of their own, an event we can capitalize on to demonstrate the danger of mutankind, our task of purifying the human race will be much, much simpler."

For a moment, Trask didn't respond, then a slow smirk grew on his face.

"Sir, you are _brilliant_!"

"I know, Boliver." Creed said. "But so are you. I couldn't have done even a tenth of what you have achieved with Sentinels, even a hundredth! Do not underestimate yourself, my friend. We all serve the cause of _true_ Humanity, each in our own way."

.

"Laura."

X-23 looked up as Superman landed in front of her.

"Do you still want to kill me?" Clark smiled and Laura shook her head slowly.

"No… You are annoying, but… I don't want to. I… I don't understand…"

"Then you have taken the hardest step to reclaiming your humanity." Clark smiled, offering his hand to her. "You have the chance to return to the wider world, Laura. Are you ready, or do you wish more time here?"

Laura stared at him and Clark lowered himself to one knee, looking into her eyes.

"I know that making a decision that will change your life is hard. I hesitated when _I_ was offered a chance to join the Institute and teach those coming into their powers. Teaching them to control their abilities, to use them to help others, to teach them that having powers did not mean that they were no longer human."

"Am… _I_ … human?" Laura asked quietly and Clark nodded.

"You are. You are human. No matter what you were told by those who controlled you in the past, you are human. You are Laura, the daughter of Logan. Flesh of his flesh and bone of his bone. He is waiting to meet you, Laura, to welcome you. Will you give him a chance? Will you give _yourself_ a chance?"

Laura stood almost motionless for several minutes and Clark simply waited. His patience was rewarded when she slowly nodded.

"I… will… come…"

Clark gently took her hand even as he touched a small control on his belt, causing an archway to appear.

"The Island will always be here for you, should you need to retreat to recover." Clark said as the dorrs of the arch opened to reveal an illuminated passageway. Just before the threshold, Laura paused and looked up at Clark again.

"It is a big step." Clark whispered to her. "There is no shame in waiting until you feel more able."

"No… I can do this." Laura whispered, then her voice firmed. "I can _do_ this."

Taking a deep breath, Laura stepped onto the border, then looked back.

"It will be here? For me?"

"For whenever you need it." Clark confirmed.

"Promise…?"

"Promise."

Laura inhaled deeply and nodded, taking a final step through the doorway.

"If you're ready, I'll start introducing you to the others here."

"…alright."

.

"So, everyone has met Laura… where is she?"

"She wanted to return to the Island for a the night." Clark said and Xavier nodded in understanding.

"Of course. The Institute can be somewhat overwhelming at first." May smiled as she accepted a cookie from the plate being passed around. "I mean, when I saw _five_ young Jamie's running around, I was almost convinced that I'd gone mad."

"I've been here from almost the start, and I _still_ have days when I think I'm dreaming." Martha smiled, then she fixed Clark with a fierce look. "And then my son turns me into a _grandmother_."

Clark started sputtering denials and explanations before he caught the slight twitch at the corners of his mother's mouth. Leaning back in his chair, he glared at her.

"So, when are you going to marry Raven?" Martha added and Clark blinked before blushing. "You two _do_ get along very well, you know. After all, her skin nicely complements your jumpsuit."

A bark of laughter from Logan distracted them and Clark gave him a gimlet stare.

"What?" Logan asked with a grin. "I find it funny, that's all."

"You and your sense of humor." Ororo mourned, even though everyone could see that she was trying not to grin.

"So, what's Superboy got?" Logan asked. "Can he fly?"

"Not at the moment." Martha answered with a smile. "He's got super-strength and invulnerability, plus his eyesight is getting the extra modes. Of course, Clark didn't discover that he could fly until he was fifteen. And what he did to the tree…"

"Mom!" Clark half-shouted. "Please!"

"What? Christopher accidentally knocked down a tree this morning." Martha laughed. "What did you think I meant?"

"Speaking of, where is he?" May asked and Clark grinned.

"He fell asleep in Rogue's lap. He's immune to her powers too. I'll move them to their beds after this meeting."

"Nice that she has another person she can touch." Martha smiled. "You, Kara and now Christopher."

"Yeah, shame that Peter, Forge and myself aren't making any real progress in finding a way to switch her power off, though." Clark sighed. "I _know_ that we're overlooking something that'll have us slapping ourselves because of how stupid we've been in missing it, but I just can't work out what it is. Forge and Peter agree with me on that, it's driving us nuts."

"I thought you already were." Logan snarked and Clark glared at him again before Martha reached over and slapped Logan's head.

"Don't make fun of my son like that. That's _my_ job."

"Sorry, ma'am." Logan smirked and Clark sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Is this _Pick on Clark_ day?"

A brief scratching of nib on paper caused him to sigh and then he heard a thin pad of paper landing on the table.

"Look at that!" Logan said in faked exaggerated shock as he stared at the calendar. "It really is."

Clark sighed and glanced round, seeing May trying to hide a smile.

"Et tu, Parker?"

.

"Sir, the canisters have been placed and primed."

Creed looked up from the paperwork he was poring over.

"Excellent. And the weather report?"

"The wind will be most favorable by zero eight hundred tomorrow morning, and should hold until Monday evening at the least."

"Two and a half days… plenty of time." Creed nodded. "Trask, once again, you have done well. Contact your people in the local police to get them ready to investigate and get your other agents into position. Have them spy on the Institute until we can confirm that at least half the mutants are deceased, or the weapon has been neutralized."

"As you command, sir." Bolivar said with a bow.

.

"Good morning." Martha smiled as the first few students entered the kitchen. "Breakfast is being made, so have a seat and help yourself to tea or coffee. Good morning Anna, how did you sleep?"

"Very well." Rogue said with a slight blush.

"Clark carried you to bed after you fell asleep." Martha said and Christopher peeped round the younger girl.

"Morning, gran!"

"Morning, Chris." Martha smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Christopher nodded, then yawned slightly. "Hungry."

"I… am too." Another voice said and Martha smiled at the new arrival.

"Good morning, Laura."

"Laura?" Rogue echoed, turning slightly. "You're Logan's daughter?"

Laura nodded and Rogue smiled at her. "Ah'd shake hands, but mah powah means ah ain't ahble to touch othahs."

"Except for Clark, Lara and now Chris." Martha smiled as Chris almost towed Rogue to the table, a bemused Laura following. As they sat down, Martha placed a plate of pancakes in front of each one, smiling as Rogue and Chris promptly voiced their thanks. Laura sat down on Chris' other side and took a small taste of the pancakes before her. Her eyes widened and she quickly took a second bite, then a third.

"Ah think she lahkes it." Rogue smirked and Laura nodded, then Chris frowned.

"What's that smell?"

"Smell?" Martha asked curiously, "I don't smell anything odd."

"It's getting stronger and… Laura, your heartbeat's getting faster…"

"I… I…" Laura started, then she froze. " _Killscent_!"

"Oh hell!" Martha cursed, causing Rogue to look at her in shock. "Chris! Grab her and hold her! Rogue, get to the Professor and warn him!"

Rogue nodded and sprinted out of the room as Chris grabbed Laura and pulled her into a tight hug.

"No! I'll hurt you!" Laura protested as she struggled and Martha shook her head even as she made sure she was out of range.

"Chris is Clark's son and he already has strength and invulnerability. He'll be able to hold you until Clark gets back."

Laura froze for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around Chris and buried her face against the side of his neck.

"Everyone else, run..." She whispered as she fought to overcome the rising rage that threatened to consume her.

.

"I'm here! Laura, let's get… you… to… what?"

Clark froze at the sight of Laura hugging Chris tightly, then he looked across to where Xavier was sat watching the pair.

"Sir?"

"It's quite fascinating." Charles smiled. "It would seem that Chris' natural scent somehow counteracts the effects of the Killscent. I had the Fortress scan the area for the source of the gas and I sent the others out to retrieve the devices releasing it."

For a long moment, Clark simply stared at Charles, then he started to chuckle.

"You mean that _my son_ is the cure for the induced rage?"

"It certainly seems that way." Xavier nodded. "The Fortress is filtering out as much of the Killscent as possible, but some of it is lingering. With your permission, I shall assign Laura to watch over Chris and vice-versa."

"Hey, chuck." Logan growled as he walked in. "We got all those canisters you wanted collecting, sealed them up and placed them in storage. Whoah, kid. Got yerself an older girlfriend? Dunno how I feel about you goin' after my daughter."

Chris gave Logan a glare. "You are _so_ lucky that I can't do the heat-vision thing yet."

Logan chuckled, then looked round. "Oh, Fury called. He asked if we needed reinforcements, he had the Avengers ready to deploy. Seems that one of his people went rogue a while ago and they only just found out about him."

"Went rogue?" Martha, Charles and Clark queried and Logan snorted.

"Greek chorus. I'll fill you in once we've all had breakfast, but the short version is that someone out there knows about us and is trying to expose us and wipe us out. That's what the gas was about, it was meant to trigger Laura into a beserk fury. You alright, kid?"

Laura nodded slightly, although she didn't lift her face from the crook of Chris' neck. Logan frowned a bit, then his eyes widened in realization.

"Smells good, does he?"

Another nod was his answer and Logan smirked.

"Well, the Fortress says we've still got some of the gas floating around, it'll be another half hour until the inside is completely clean. Storm is working on blowing away the traces outside. Keep hugging him till them. You okay with that, flyboy junior?"

" _Flyboy junior_?" Chris protested and Clark sighed.

"He calls _me_ flyboy and you're my son now. I think it was inevitable."

A light giggling distracted them and Clark smiled as he saw Laura's shoulders shake as she tried to hold in her laughter.

.

"What. Happened." Creed growled and Trask shrugged.

"I don't know, sir. We managed to get an image relayed of their dining area where the weapon was restrained in the arms of a young boy. We think that he must have used his mutant powers to restrain the weapon, and then Superman showed up. We lost most of the _Killscent_ , only managed to retrieve three canisters before the mutants rushed out and seized the devices.

Creed growled, then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply several times.

"Alright. It isn't your fault. If anything, it was mine. I was unaware of the full capabilities of the mutants in the Institute and one of them was enough to counter the weapon. At least it was only a strike of opportunity and not a long-term plan gone wrong."

"Yes, sir."

"So, anything else?"

"Yes, sir." Trask said, passing a file over. "We have located a second, smaller grouping of mutants in Bayville, a group that call themselves the Brotherhood. Their leader was spotted in Japan a while ago, meeting the _Henshin Rangers_ along with Superman."

Creed glanced at the picture, then he stared at it, his face twisted in a mask of fury.

" _Mystique…_ "

"Sir?"

For a long moment, the only movements Creed made were the quivering of his hands, then he snarled.

"That… _thing_ is Mystique, a shape-shifter. When it is time to release the Sentinels, I want a group to target that house and to destroy it and _all_ of its occupants! I want it levelled, burned and the ashes sown with salt! Am I clear?!"

"Perfectly, sir!" Trask replied quickly, making a mental note to review all the data that had been collected on Mystique.

It would seem that Gayrdon Creed's hatred of mutants was more than it seemed.


	20. Discovery

"Thank god that you're alright." Fury said and on the screen Charles raised a querying eyebrow. "We've managed to get some information. As much as I hate to admit it, SHIELD has been infiltrated."

" _What?_ " Xavier asked and Fury nodded.

"They call themselves ' _Friends of Humanity_ '. We assumed that they were just an anti-powers group or something like that, but between the interrogation of their mole who leaked the existence of the Killscent and the investigation I ordered… we have trouble."

" _What sort of trouble?_ " Charles asked and Fury tapped a few controls, bringing up a window showing a blurred mechanical figure.

"One of my long-term deep-cover operatives managed to relay this to me. The _Friends of Humanity_ are building… the only way to describe them is Hunter-killer Robots designed to track mutants and eliminate them."

" _But the existence of mutants is not that well-known._ " Xavier pointed out. " _If anything, any attempt along those lines that they make will simply cause sympathy for the mutant cause._ "

"It would, if they weren't planning on doing something first to make mutants seem like a threat." Fury countered. "My source couldn't find out what they were going to do, only that they have a mutant ready to cause a _lot_ of damage before they use the Sentinels to destroy it and claim the moral high ground."

" _I shall warn my team and have them ready to intercept the mutant as soon as we can find its location._ "

Fury nodded, then he glanced over to where one of the bridge crew was frantically waving at him and pointing at the screen.

"Oh hell! The Avengers are still dealing with the fallout of the debacle with the Mandarin and my Commandos are investigating another of Magneto's reported bases. How fast can your team deploy?"

Xavier's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

.

The giant solid-energy monster screamed in rage as it clawed against a skyscraper, sending chunks of rubble tumbling down to the road below. Creed leaned back in his chair, watching the events unfold on his wall-screen.

"… _and we have received a message from the Acolytes of Magneto that this is merely the first such attack that will take place until mutant superiority is recognised!_ " The reporter shouted even as another barrage of rubble cratered the street.

"I wonder how Magneto is taking this?" Creed mused with a chuckle. "Releasing a fake statement using the name of a mutant who wants to fight was probably one of my better moves."

"Indeed it was, sir." Trask said from behind him. "We have deployed the Sentinels to their launch points and simply await your command."

"Excellent." Creed smirked. "But let us allow this situation to develop a bit more. After all, it would be useful to have some martyrs for our cause."

"As you say, sir." Trask agreed.

.

"WHAT?!" Magneto raged, his attention transfixed on the screen. "Someone dares to use _MY_ name?!"

"So this is not your doing?" Another voice said and Magneto glanced at the armoured man in the green cloak who lounged on the high-tech throne at the focal point of the large hall. "It would seem that someone is trying to force you into taking action before you are truly ready."

"I know." Magneto growled. "I cannot reach New York in time to do anything to counter this…"

"So use it in your favor, instead." Victor von Doom replied. "It would seem that the existence of mutants is no longer a secret to the people of the world."

"But an unprovoked attack on America…" Magneto started to retort, then he paused and slowly a smirk formed on his face. "…means that many countries will be eager to embrace the mutant cause since it has already caused so much damage to America. Much of the middle east, for instance."

"See? Already you are planning on using this to your advantage." Doom said, his smirk hidden behind his helmet. "Remember my price for aid. You must deliver the Invisible Woman to me. Susan will be _mine_. That is the will of Doom and in Latveria, Doom's will is LAW!"

"Indeed." Magneto muttered as he turned his attention back to the screen.

.

"Coming around." Storm noted even as a _thunk_ announced Clark's exit from the plane. A second _thunk_ a few seconds later told her that Sunspot had also deployed and she pulled up slightly as the red-and-blue shape and the dark figure with the yellow aura raced ahead to where the red-glowing monster was savaging a fourth skyscraper.

"We need to help evacuate the area!" She stated even as the plane dived towards an open area, its landing gear extended. "The Professor's tried to get into the mind of that thing, but something is blocking it!"

"We ready." Piotr rumbled. "I help take down. Others cover civilians until area clear."

"Try not to endanger yourselves." Cyclops stated as Storm landed the Blackbird and popped the hatch. "Alright, X-men! Let's move! Nightcrawler, you know what to do!"

"Ja!" Kurt agreed as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

.

" _...and Superman has shown up, along with a new hero!_ " The reporter babbled as he looked down on the rampage from his position in the news helicopter. " _The new hero is blasting at the monster… and a second beam of red has lanced up from the ground! Cyclops has arrived… and more beams are lancing up! We have_ new _heroes facing off against that monster!_ "

" _Sikes, we have just received information from the X-Men about the new heroes._ " The news anchor interrupted. " _The flying hero is Sunspot while the second energy projector is Havoc, his powers are similar to those of Cyclops"_

"… _and Supergirl has just arrived!_ " The reporter shouted excitedly. " _I am seeing movement on the ground… it looks like more heroes have arrived and are helping to evacuate the civilians… Lightning! The monster just got hit by_ two _blasts of lightning, one from the ground and one from the air, making it stagger backwards!_ "

" _That would apparently be Storm and Bezerker._ " The anchor supplied, looking at the crystalline pad that had been dropped on her desk a moment earlier by a blue-furred being who had appeared and vanished again in a cloud of smoke. " _Storm can command the weather while Bezerker can generate large amounts of electricity._ "

" _I can't really see what's going on, but there are two chrome figures down there, they're throwing rubble at the monster!_ "

" _Two?_ " The news anchor queried. " _Only one is listed here, Colossus! Who is the second one?_ "

.

Rogue grunted as she hurled a piece of concrete the size of a car at the towering energy beast.

"You doing good!" Colossus noted as he hurled a piece of debris, catching the monster on its jaw. "You use my power almost as well as I do!"

"Thanks!" Rogue shouted as she punched away a falling chunk of wall. "How do we stop this thing?"

"Not sure!" Colossus replied as he punched one of the toes of the beast, causing it to roar and try to stamp him. "This thing very solid!"

"…solid…" Rogue gasped, then she hit her communicator even as a stream of explosive plasmoids lanced out to strike the beast on its chest. "Ah have ah plan, but ah need Kitty and a flyer ta help meh!"

Looking up, Rogue leapt backwards, rolling back to her feet as the foot of the monster slammed down just where she had been standing.

"We're here!" Kara's voice said and Rogue nodded.

"Kitty, Ah need ta borrow ya powahs, then Kara, you throw me into that thing."

"So you can knock out the person inside!" Kara realized even as Kitty reached out to grab Rogue's metal arm. "Brilliant!"

"Kitty, get ta sahfety." Rogue commanded as Kitty staggered back. "Supergirl, do it!"

Kitty watched as Kara and Rogue rocketed upwards, then several huge shapes passed overhead.

"What the hell…?"

.

With a roar of jets, eleven of the figures landed around the energy monster and opened fire in a synchronized movement, hammering it from all sides. The twelfth figure stepped back, its eyes glowing as it observed the events, then the monster lashed out and its claws slashed straight through one of the attackers before it hurled the now-sparking figure away. The other figures promptly backed away in unison, maintaining their barrage, then the beast lunged and speared another two.

"The Sentinels are falling, Trask."

"Yes sir. It allows the public to see just how dangerous mutants are." Trask replied calmly. "Once half of them have fallen, the Decanus will send the signal that switches off the power-amplifier attached to the mutant, allowing it to be destroyed."

For a moment, Creed thought about what had been said, then he nodded slowly. "An excellent plan, Boliver. Truly excellent."

"Thank you, sir."

.

Gritting her teeth, Rogue forced her way through the semi-solid energy construct which was being illuminated by the beams impacting on its surface. Above her, she could make out the shape of a young girl writhing in agony, a machine attached to her back and head. Redoubling her effort, she reached out and managed to grab her. Using her newfound handhold, she pulled herself up behind the girl and grabbed the machine.

.

"What?" Creed gasped as the monster seemed to flicker out of existence. The Sentinels all paused as the Decanus recalculated the situation and the camera zoomed in to show Superman and Kara catching two falling figures. "I thought that the signal would not be sent until another Sentinel was destroyed!"

"It wasn't, sir." Trask replied, looking at a datapad. "It would seem that one of the mutants managed to penetrate the monster-field and destroyed the machine."

Creed glanced at the proffered image and growled at the sight of the metallic girl with her fist cocked ready to strike.

"Pull the Sentinels back and contact Senator Kelly." He growled. "I want as much publicity about dangerous mutants as I can get before we dispatch the Sentinels to perform the purge."

"Yes sir."

Creed leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"This is only a minor setback, Boliver. Your Sentinels performed admirably, but it would seem that now is not yet the time for them to be used as they should be. We will continue with politics for now."

"As you command, sir." Trask murmured before he left the room. Creed continued to stare at the screen.

"Soon, all mutants will be wiped out. I just need to wait for the perfect moment to unleash my Sentinels."

.

"… _and this is the remains of the machine that was used to control and overcharge the powers of the girl in question._ " Superman said, motioning to a collection of pieces displayed on a folding table. " _We have discovered that she was kidnapped over a fortnight ago and held prisoner by parties unknown until she was used for this attack. As such, I have had her taken to a safe place where she will receive medical attention to ensure that she is free of any technology that might be used by those who wish for a repeat of today's tragedy._ "

The screen blinked off and the young Japanese girl looked round at the red-haired woman smiling down at her.

"Welcome back. My name is Jean Grey and you are safe here. May I know your name?"

"I… Ichiki… Hisako. Where…?"

"The Xavier Institute for the Gifted." Jean replied. "Rogue managed to disable the machine that was controlling you and we brought you here to recover. If you want, I can try to contact your family to tell them that you're safe."

Hisako nodded slightly and Jean smiled.

"Good. We scanned you while you were unconscious and apart from severe physical exhaustion, you're alright. Once you feel better, you can get up but for now, get some rest. You need it."

Hisako nodded and closed her eyes, succumbing once more to sleep.

.

"Congratulations, my students." Xavier smiled at the assembled throng. "Your first full field-deployment and you all did marvelously."

For a couple of moments, the Xavier simply smiled as the cheers, applause and congratulatory back-slaps and high-fives echoed, then he held up his hand for their attention once again.

"The media, thanks to the group calling itself the _Friends Of Humanity_ , has latched onto the existence of mutantkind and are asking questions. Many of them are taking the position that we are a threat to society, a position being repeated and shaped by Senator Kelly, amongst others. For now, I must ask you to be _extremely_ careful in the use of your powers outside the Institute. We are at a tipping point, and if things go the wrong way…"

A thoughtful hush descended, then Kurt raised his hand.

"Professor, vhy did you haf me take zat tablet to ze newzreaders?"

"It was part of Clark's plan to counter the negative publicity of the attack." Xavier said with a slight smile. "By getting your codenames into the public eye, he has set it up so that the general public will think about us in much the same way as they think about the Avengers…"

.

"Hey, check this out!"

Peter looked across, then his eyes widened at the image on the screen. "What the…?"

"Yeah." Forge said, looking at the Sentinel head that had been linked up to various diagnostic tools. "That thing can detect an active X-gene!"

"But… how?" Peter asked and Forge raised one arm, transforming it to its technological state.

"Let's open it up and find out."


	21. Breakthrough

Xavier looked curiously at the indentation on the wall, then at Clark.

"Proof that I'm an idiot." Clark explained with an embarrassed expression. "I was trying to beat some sense back into myself."

"By hammering the wall with his forehead." Peter commented. "Sir, we did it."

"Did what?"

"We managed to find a way to shut down powers at will." Forge grinned. "It was while we were examining the remains of that Sentinel and how it could detect mutants that we realised, the key was the bio-field! Mutants have a certain underlying pattern to their bio-field and if we dampen it in a specific way, the powers stop working!"

"Means that I _finally_ can see in color." A voice added and Xavier's eyebrows shot up as Scott walked into the room, his eyes perfectly visible.

"Scott?"

"Indeed." Scott grinned, his eyes crinkling. "Oh, I'm still carrying my shades, but this watch that they made for me? It lets me _see_ more than shades of red!"

"We're still running an analysis of Rogue's power-signature, it's more complex than Scott's, but we think that within a week at the outside, we'll be able to at least let her touch others without ill effects and hopefully even duplicate the effects of borrowing powers without actually having to touch people."

"That would be incredible." Xavier breathed.

"We've managed to make this one for Jamie." Peter offered, holding up a smaller watch. "Once he wears this, he won't have to worry about accidentally duplicating himself unless he _wants_ to. We're planning on having him test it out this afternoon."

"I see." Xavier smiled.

"Now, if you'll pardon me," Clark said, glancing at his wrist where the time was displayed on his uniform's sleeve in a frequency invisible to most people, "I really need to be going. I have a conference to attend."

.

"…is why mutants are a threat!" Senator Kelly finished triumphantly. "At least heroes like Iron Man rely on technology and even Giant Man was born human!"

"As was Armor." Superman countered and he looked round to see people staring at him in confusion. "She was the girl kidnapped by a group that we still haven't tracked down, a group that used a machine on her that would have killed her had it been active for even a quarter hour more. I was there when she was re-united with her parents, they had been worried sick."

"Big words from an alien." Kelly sneered and Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Thor is an alien too, if you recall, yet like me, he is dedicated to those who cannot defend ourselves. The main difference between us is that he still has a homeworld he can visit, whereas my birthworld is no more."

"Birthworld?" The host asked and Superman shrugged slightly.

"I was born of Krypton, but raised on Earth by a loving family. I always knew that I was different, but at the same time, I have never held myself as being superior to humans in any way."

"But _you_ can fly…" Kelly started, only to have Superman interrupt.

"As can Sunspot."

"And… move very fast…"

"Quicksilver, although he's not one of the good guys, unfortunately."

"And you're strong?"

"Bruce Banner. Or Spider-man. He's also agile enough that trying to fight him is almost an exercise in futility. You see, there are humans who can equal what I am capable of and have advantages I do not. I recently had a sparring match with Juggernaut of Genosha. He's almost as strong as I am, and possibly slightly tougher. Of course, his strength is psionically enhanced."

"And what do you think about his recent proclamation?" The host asked and Superman smiled.

"An offer of refuge to any mutant or meta who feels threatened in their homeland so long as they promise to use their powers in ways that do not impact the well-being of others? King Marko has my full support with that one."

"And why would that be?" Kelly sneered.

"Because people tend to fear what they do not understand." Superman replied calmly. "Once you have understanding, you need not fear, but understanding can be very difficult at times. The problem is that Fear can easily lead to hate, hate to anger and anger begets suffering. Given that, is it not a good idea for there to be a place where there is no fear, a place where hatred is unlikely, there is little anger and people work together to prevent suffering? As America has shown to the world that your gender, your skin color, your religion or your parentage do not bar you from being able to work to better your own life and the lives of those you care about, Genosha is showing that if you have powers, you can be accepted and welcomed by those who do not fear what you might choose to do with them, because they know that you will choose good."

.

"He is getting annoying." Creed growled as he glared at the screen on which Superman was deflecting or disarming most of Senator Kelly's barbed comments. "We need to do something about him. No, we need to take down Genosha. Unleash a full Centuria on them. It will make a good combat test."

"Of course, Sir." Trask smirked. "Right away."

Creed pulled himself out of his chair and walked around the desk. "I think that I would like to see this."

"Of course, sir." Trask said. "I have a helicopter waiting to take us to the Castellum."

.

"They are _magnificent_." Creed stated as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking across the ranks of Sentinels arrayed in groups of twelve, the leader of each group instantly recognisable in its armoured shell of red and purple. At the front, surrounded by Sentinels with reddish-gold highlights, a single titan of red and purple stood motionless.

"Trask…" Creed began and Trask nodded.

"Enhanced Sentinels. Due to the fact that a Centurion is more valuable than a Decurian, the Sentinels assigned to it have been upgraded and provided with a greater data-bandwidth to allow them to be deployed more effectively by the Centurion. If need be, they can also act as replacements for the Decurians, although their command abilities aren't as good."

"And have they been programmed with their mission yet?"

The Centurion seemed to straighten as its optics swiveled upwards towards them.

"MISSION HAS BEEN ACCEPTED. LOCATION GENOSHA. MISSION AIM, TERMINATE ALL MUTANTS ON ISLAND. SPECIAL INSTRUCTION, ANY HUMAN WHO ATTEMPTS TO FIGHT IS TO BE DESIGNATED TRAITOR AND MAY BE TERMINATED IF THEY POSE A THREAT. SPECIAL INSTRUCTION, ANY NON-MUTANT META-HUMAN WHO ATTEMPTS TO FIGHT IS TO BE DESIGNATED TRAITOR AND MAY BE TERMINATED IF THEY POSE A THREAT. SPECIAL INSTRUCTION, ANY NON-HUMAN WHO ATTEMPTS TO FIGHT IS TO BE DESIGNATED TRAITOR AND MAY BE TERMINATED IF THEY POSE A THREAT. PLEASE CONFIRM ORDERS AS STATED, SIR."

"Confirmed." Creed grinned.

"ALL UNITS HAVE BEEN EQUIPPED WITH TURBINE PACKS." The Centurion declared. "DEPLOYMENT AWAITS YOUR COMMAND."

"Bolivar, they are _your_ soldiers, you should have the honor of sending them on their first true strike against the mutant scum."

"Thank you, sir." Trask said, then he turned to face the robotic soldiers. "Soldiers of humanity, confirm systems check!"

"ALL UNITS REPORT ALL SYSTEMS FULLY OPERATIONAL." The Centurion responded a split-second later and Trask nodded with a proud smile.

"Then go forth and strike this blow for humanity!" He shouted as the roof split and started to open above them. "Humanity will prevail!"

" **HUMANITY WILL PREVAIL!** " The massed Sentinels responded and then they activated the turbines attached to their backs, lifting off slowly but accelerating quickly until they vanished into the night sky.

"Magnificent…" Gayrdon Creed whispered.

.

"Ah, Magneto." Sinister purred. "I have refunded half of the money you paid for the first clone as I am afraid there were a few… issues. Rest assured, the next one will be far superior now that I have determined the main problems."

"What issues?" Magneto demanded and Sinister gave a mirthless laugh as he motioned for a figure to step out of the shadows.

"This is Bizzaro. He is as strong as Superman, just as fast and damage-resistant, but his intellect is… somewhat lacking, I'm afraid, and he really enjoys fighting just a bit too much."

Magneto stared at the grey-skinned near-human, noting the protruding jaw, the raw, almost jagged planes of his face and the purple-and-blood-red bodysuit with the S symbol reversed.

"The next one will be far closer to the original. I'm afraid that the QNA was… somewhat more of a problem than I thought. Oh, you might like to know that a covert group has launched an attack on Genosha using more Sentinels, those robots you saw attacking that mutant a few days back. If you hurry, you might get there in time to save the Genoshans."

"And maybe recruit a few new Acolytes." Magneto mused. "Bizarro!"

"Me Bizarro." The hulking figure rumbled and Magneto nodded.

"Come with me. I will lead you to some enemies you can fight, and then I will lead you to a truly worthy adversary."

Bizarro blinked a few times and Sinister patted him on his shoulder. "He said if Bizarro follow Magneto, Bizarro can smash big metal enemies."

"Bizarro like smashing." The clone smirked. "Bizarro follow Magneto and smash big metal enemies."

"Excellent." Magneto said as he levitated himself towards the lift shaft. "Excellent."

Sinister watched the duo depart, then he sighed and turned back to his worktop. Tapping a control, he looked up as the far wall retracted to reveal several angled three-meter transparent cylinders, each containing a clone in a different stage of growth.

"So." He said as he walked over to the first one. "Let's see how things are going. Hmmmm, this is looking _very_ promising… yes, very promising indeed…"

.

Clark pulled his datapad off his belt and blinked at Fury's sober expression on the screen.

"What can I…"

"Get to Genosha, _fast_! Cap and Supergirl are already on their way, as are over a _hundred_ giant robots with instructions to kill every living thing there! I've already sent a message to Xavier and scrambled the rest of the… what the…?"

The pad landed on the ground as Clark accelerated out of the nearest window, the resulting sonic boom sounding barely a hundred meters from the mansion and waking everyone else up as the reinforced windows rattled in their frames. Several people were already getting up when Xavier's voice echoed in their thoughts.

_*All combat-ready X-Men report to the hangar immediately!*_

.

The Blackbird sliced through the night, the Kryptonian-enhanced turbines howling as they hurled the aircraft through the edge of the atmosphere, the plane quivering almost at the very edge of its tolerances.

"Status on the Avengers?" Logan growled as he dropped into the co-pilots seat after getting changed into his uniform in the back compartment.

"The Quinjets were too slow, especially since the Helicarrier was on the wrong side of America, so Thor is taking them to Asgard and back." Scott said. "However, due to the recharge time needed for the Bifrost Bridge, we'll still be able to beat them to Genosha. Captain America and Supergirl are almost at the island, though, with Superman catching up."

Logna looked back at the other members of their impromptu defensive force.

"Colossus, Storm, Bezerker, Sunspot, Rogue, Havoc, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Iceman, Magma… we grabbed most of the useful ones, didn't we? Shame Peter chose this night to patrol."

Scott nodded. "Although I can't say that I'm _personally_ happy about my bro coming, he _is_ almost as powerful as I am and we'll need him."

"Relative ETA's?"

"We'll get there slightly before the Sentinels, but only just. We're talking less than ten minutes." Scott said. "I've contacted Juggernaut and his people are evacuating as many non-combatats as possible. It seems that the universe has a sense of humour, he's using Magneto's old base as the primary shelter."

Logan barked with laughter. "Magneto's base being used to save non-mutants? I'd _love_ to see his face when he finds out."

Scott briefly smiled, then slightly adjusted course, earning a quizzical look from Logan

"Jetstream. May cut another minute from our ETA."

"Good thinking." Logan admitted. "You think the others will be okay back at the Institute while all us heavy-hitters are out here?"

"They should be." Scott shrugged. "I mean, this must be the entire production run of these things. If they had more, they'd send them, right?"

.

"By now, all the mutant-lovers will be heading for Genosha." Creed said softly as he looked over the motionless figures awaiting orders. "You have been given your targets, the mutant school, the mutant house. The order is given, deploy and eliminate your targets. Humanity will prevail!"

" **HUMANITY WILL PREVAIL!** " The massed robots echoed before they began rising into the night sky.


	22. Holding The Line

Even as the turbines started to spool down, the ramp descended and Logan led the X-Men and the recruits selected to help them down to where Cain Marko was stood.

"Juggernaut."

"Logan." Marko replied nodding in greeting. "I have my Guardians protecting the women and children in Magneto's old base. It's almost the size of a city by itself. The army has spread out to defend the infrastructure, but that leaves the capital."

"With Flyboy helping…" Logan started, only to be interrupted.

"They have Kryptonite-enhanced blasters." Clark said as he limped forwards, supported by Blink.

"Kara?"

"Got him back here as soon as I realized what was happening." Kara said as she walked up. "I've been helping with the evacuation while Clark recovers. It seems like it's only the ones looking more human that have the Kryptonite beams, the basic model are still easy for us to take down when they're not being protected."

"Understood." Scott said. "When are we expecting… oh hell."

For a long moment, everyone went silent at the sight of the large cloud of lights moving towards them, then Scott started giving orders.

"Kara, you're on recovery duties. Anyone goes down, get them out of there. Clark, you as well once you recover."

"Going to need some sunlight for that. Or the sunlamps from the Blackbird." Clark noted and Scott nodded as a red glow started to form around his visor.

"Storm, Sunspot, you're our air cover. Any other flight-capable mutant with a ranged attack or who can use rifles, get up there as well! Bezerker, start charging up. Havoc, with me, let's force them down!"

Stepping forwards, Scott glanced at his brother, who was concentrating on pouring power into his chestplate, making the circle glow brighter than he had ever seen it glow before.

"I've got the left." Scot noted.

"I'll take the right." Havoc replied, raising his fists.

"We stand together against all odds." Scott started with a grin.

"We'll face down men, demons and gods." Havoc joined in with a grin just as wide as his brother's.

"We stand for what's right and they will find, that they will fall as it's SUMMERS TIME!" They both roared, unleashing blasts of energy that scythed through the higher levels of the incoming horde. Juggernaut's eyes widened as lines of explosions marked the destruction of several dozen of the incoming enemies before the remainder dived forwards the ground.

"What was that rhyme?" Bobby Drake asked and Scott chuckled self-consciously.

"We played at being heroes when we were younger." Havoc laughed as he continued blasting the descending Sentinels. "That was our intro speech."

"I kinda liked it." Ray said, then he stepped away from the others as arcs of electricity started to leap off him and hit the ground. "Ready to fight and I _love_ this suit!"

"They're coming!" A voice shouted and Marko stepped forwards, breaking into a run.

"Who do you think you are, invading _my_ island!" He roared. "Don't you know who you're pissing off? I'm the Juggernaut!"

A massive impact sounded on the last word and Scot fired another blast, illuminating the approaching metal giants, the foremost of which was in the process of falling as Juggernaut ripped its leg off.

"Open fire!" Scott yelled as Bezerker fired a horizontal lightning bolt at the invaders. A moment later, the air itself seemed to split as various energy blasts and projectiles sleeted at the robots.

.

"My, my, my." Magneto mused. "A second wave, headed for Genosha. Well, let's see what we can do about this."

The flying robots suddenly found themselves transfixed in the sky, then they started to break apart even as a flying figure began smashing through them. Within minutes, the only thing left in the skies were the two men and the limbless body of the deactivated Centurion that had been leading the robotic attackers.

"I will have you examined closely and find out what I need to know." Magneto gloated. "And since it looks from here like things are not going as badly as I feared… Come, Bizarro, it is time for you to meet your team-mates!"

.

"Colossus, fastball special!" Logan snapped and Colossus grabbed the shorter man and spun round before releasing him. Flying through the air, Logan extended his claws as he flew, plunging them into the optics of one of the purple-and-red robots before dropping down and decapitating it. Dodging the stamping feet and blasts of the other Sentinels, Logan managed to activate his comm.

"The colored ones are the control 'bots, take them out and their unit co-ordination goes to hell!" He shouted. Even as he did, a new Sentinel landed in the group, this one looking like the normal ones but with reddish-gold highlights. "Oh hell, this ain't good."

.

Havoc frantically poured energy into his left gauntlet, generating a large shield even as four Sentinels opened fire on him in unison. The energy blasts hammered into the shield, forcing Havoc down onto one knee, but he kept the shield solid. Suddenly the fire slackened and he glanced up in time to see the fourth Sentinel's torso vanish in a purple flash, leaving the limbs to collapse in a pile and then Blink collapsed against him.

"Can't… do that… too often." She panted. "Sent them… away…"

"You did good." Havoc smiled as a missile detonated harmlessly against his shield. "Just get your strength back."

"…thanks."

.

Juggernaut yelled as he charged the invaders again, but this time, they were ready for him. Instead of him smashing through several of them and leaving their scattered pieces in his wake, Juggernaut felt the ground beneath him explode, sending him arcing into the air, and then a giant metal tentacle caught his foot.

"Oh fuck. FuuuuUUUU **UUUU** …"

The ground seemed a bit more solid than he was used to and Juggernaut blinked away the clods of earth obscuring his vision as the earth flew away from him, then the ground slammed into his back before he arced up into the sky again, hurtling downwards before the tentacle suddenly unwrapped, sending him plowing into the ground. Pulling himself up, he shook his head to clear it.

"Father!"

"Polaris? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you." His adopted child replied, her face set in stubborn determination. Juggernaut sighed and pointed.

"Get behind that man's shield and use your powers from there. If things go to hell, get Blink to safety."

"Yes, Father!" Polaris responded and, pausing just long enough to send a magnetic blast that ripped the nearest Sentinel's arm off, she scurried away.

"Of all the times for teenage rebellion." Juggernaut sighed as he prepared himself for another charge. "Well, at least Blink'll take her somewhere safe if things go bad. Heh. For GENOSHA!"

This time, the Sentinel he targeted didn't see him coming.

.

Steve caught his shield and absently sidestepped the falling Sentinel head even as an armoured mutant lumbered past, leaping up to grapple the next Sentinel.

"Boost me!"

Steve crouched and placed his shield on his shoulders, then explosively straightened as he felt a weight land on him. Looking up, he saw the catlike woman who had used him as a springboard land lightly on another Sentinel's head and plunge a long dagger, one verging on being a sword, into its right optic, pulling it out in a shower of sparks. The Sentinel seemed to freeze before toppling backwards while the cat-lady somersaulted backwards, landing silently beside Steve.

"Thanks for the boost. Name's Tigra."

"Steve Rogers, but most call me…"

"Captain America." Tigra nodded. "Glad you're here. You know they regard you as an honorary mutant, same as me?"

Steve blinked a few times, then smiled. "Since I owe my life to a mutant, it's a great privilege."

"Less talking, more smashing!" Juggernaut roared as he ran past them, leaping into the air to tackle another Sentinel.

"He has a point." Steve admitted. Tigra hissed in reply as she crouched, then bounded into the ever-growing melee. Steve grinned and turned to find his own target.

.

Scott inhaled deeply as he stepped back to recharge his boost. On one side of his HUD, the line indicating his supercharge capability started to rise again as his constant blast was diverted into the external holding field.

" _Scott, how are you doing?_ "

"Up to thirty percent of max." Scott replied. "Normal blast is too wasteful, but I haven't got the angle for a shatterfire cone… whoah!"

"You have now." Superman said as he grabbed Scott and lifted them both into the air. "Tell me where."

"Just get me a clear view of the battlefield and someone to tell everyone to fall back before I fire!"

"Siryn'll spread the warning, just tell me when! Oh hell…"

Superman instantly went evasive as a barrage of bolts lanced up at them, then a red, gold and white-clad man was beside them, firing blasts of plasma back down.

"Who are you?" Scott shouted and the man glanced at them briefly.

"Name is Sunfire, Cyclops-san, and I am the one showing you how this is done!" He shouted before increasing his blasts. Scott shook his head and triggered his comm.

"This is Cyclops! Someone tell Siryn to spread the word to fall back so I can open fire!"

For a long moment, nothing happened, then a female voice echoed across the battlefield.

" _ **FALL BACK! FALL BACK!**_ "

Scott waited for the HUD-highlighted mutants below to start their withdrawal before he grinned.

"It's Summers time." He whispered as his visor flashed red.

.

"Bloody. Freaking. Hell." Havoc breathed in awe as literally millions of red energy darts rained down on the Sentinels, each dart slicing deeply into its target. Within seconds, the robot's advance had halted and the red rain continued to slice down, each impact a part of the orchestra of destruction whose music shook the ground. "Way to go, bro!"

"Your _brother_ is doing that?" Blink gasped as several Sentinels detonated due to the damage to their power cores.

"Yeah, but I've never seen him do _this_ much damage before!" Alex laughed. "Way to go, bro! It's SUMMERS TIME! Wahoo!"

A burning Sentinel staggered forwards and Alex's blast severed it just above the waist even as Polaris used her powers to rip its arms off. The shattered remnants collapsed even as the red rain finally stopped, revealing a plain filled with smoking, half-melted piles of scrap metal.

"Deyaammmn." Juggernaut rumbled from behind them. "I _gotta_ recruit him for the Guardians."

"I wanna know how the hell he got up there." Alex half-moaned. "I mean, I can fly because of my boots, but he can't. What's going on?"

"Superman." Blink stated as Scott and Clark touched down nearby.

"Whoah." Juggernaut breathed. "Am I glad you never did that to me."

"Cyclops-Dono, how in the name of the thousand Kami's did you do _that_?" Sunfire demanded as he landed. Suddenly the area was illuminated by a beam of light lancing down from the heavens, a beam that dissipated to show a group of figures ready for a fight. For a long moment, no-one moved.

"Aw hell." Tony Stark sighed as he raised the faceplate of his armoured suit. "We missed the party, didn't we?"

Steve grinned, then his gaze settled on a familiar figure standing by him.

"I forgot to ask, you implied you weren't a mutant, correct?"

"Long story." Tigra sighed.

.

Xavier looked out of his study window as a large humanoid shape loomed on the periphery of the Institute's grounds, then a figure seemed to scurry up it and the giant's head was removed with a horrendous screeching sound. Several seconds passed, then a voice called.

"Hello! I took care of all those big, nasty robots for you, but I'm rather hungry. Can you give me something to eat?"

Xavier blinked at the figure illuminated by the gate lights, then it turned and a tail came into view.

"Squirrel Girl!" Xavier breathed as he triggered the lock for the gates, allowing her to enter. Reaching out, he triggered the intercom.

"Please come in. My name is Charles Xavier and I thank you for saving my school."

"Yay!" She shouted. "I finally found Beefcake Man's place!"

Charles facepalmed.

.

"One hundred and seven deaths and over a hundred injured." Juggernaut sighed as he slumped on his throne. "It could have been far, far worse, but… over two hundred..."

"We knew what we were getting into, father." Polaris said, one hand lightly brushing the bandage that covered the gash in her side. "But we have proven that Genosha will not fall."

"SHIELD is already sending medical supplies." Captain America stated as he returned his communicator to its belt-pouch. "Nick Fury asks if you would be kind enough to let us examine some of the wreckage from the battle."

"Sure." Juggernaut shrugged. "Most of it will be recycled and repurposed for other uses. I _really_ need to get better armour for my remaining Guardians, using the plating of those things seems like a good idea. Any idea who sent those damned things?"

"Not at this time." A new voice said and Nick Fury strode into the throne room. "King Marko. I do not believe we have officially met before. Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. Supergirl gave me a lift so I could get here quickly."

"You want to see the battlefield?"

"Later." Fury said as he turned to face Clark. "I have news and a warning for you. Another group of Sentinels tried to attack the Institute, but they were all destroyed."

"Good to know the defences work." Clark said, then he frowned as Nick shook his head.

"The defences didn't have a chance. It was Squirrel Girl, and last I heard, she was waiting to meet you again."

Everyone watched in amused bemusement as Clark turned to the nearest wall and started to gently headbutt it.


	23. Alliances

"… _we still have no idea of who sent these things, but once we find out, Genosha will petition the United Nations to put them on trial on charges of attempted Genocide._ "

Clark tore his attention away from the television screen and the statement from Tigra, the official Genoshan Ambassador. His gaze fell on the young tailed woman who was happily demolishing a place of hazelnut cookies, occasionally passing fragments up to the squirrel perched on her shoulder.

"We've been swapping stories about you." Mystique said as she gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Martha. "You know that she took out two groups of those things, one headed here and the other was trying to take down the Brotherhood. First thing _I_ knew of it was when Xavier phoned me to ask if I was alright."

"You have my thanks." Clark said as Squirrel Girl looked up at him. "Taking down two entire squads of those things, it couldn't have been easy."

"It was fun." Squirrel Girl laughed. "Hey, any openings on your team?"

Clark froze and Mystique hid a chuckle. "She _is_ a mutant, you know."

"Yep, like you!"

"No, not like him, Doreen." Mystique corrected. "He's an alien from the now-destroyed planet Krypton."

"Ooooh." Doreen said even as Clark asked "Doreen?"

"Clark Kent, also known as Superman, meet Doreen Green, also known as Squirrel Girl." Mystique laughed.

"We _have_ met before." Superman sighed. "Her _Squirrel Avalanche_ is quite disconcerting."

"I got pictures of that!" Doreen chirped and Clark froze in horror as his mother opened the proffered envelope and started laughing. A click caught his attention and his eyes snapped round to where a squirrel was standing on the windowsill, holding a camera.

"…what the…?!"

"So, can I join?"

Clark blinked a few times. "Umm, let me make a few calls first."

.

"Detective Maza." Professor Xavier said in greeting as the coffee-skinned woman entered his study. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Please, call me Elisa." She said as she sat down. "I hear that you know Superman?"

"I do." Xavier said, briefly scanning the surface emotions of the woman before him. "May I ask why?"

"Because I have some friends who are in trouble and could use some help." Elisa sighed. "I assume you know about David Xanatos?"

"The multi-billionaire who a while ago served jail time for becoming involved in receiving stolen goods?"

"That's him. A while back he purchased a castle and moved it to the top of his skyscraper."

"Yes, I was aware of that."

"Well, he did it to break a curse." Elisa explained. "You see, a thousand years ago…"

.

"Superman."

"Fury." Clark nodded. "Sorry for showing up unannounced, but I have a problem. How many metas and mutants do you have who were seriously considered for inclusion into the Avengers?"

"About… seven, not including you." Fury said slowly, "Why?"

"I need to put together a new team, fast." Clark said. "I was thinking about calling them the Defenders, or something like that, and putting them on the West Coast with one of my recovered Embassy Modules as a base for them."

"And once there?"

"In addition to missions assigned by you, they can be used as a training cadre to test and train other metas that we think might have the potential or who want to become heroes."

Fury pondered the concept for a few, long moments before asking the question that was most urgent to him. "I approve of the concept, but what brought this on?"

"Simple." Clark said, his eyes reflecting his desperation. "I need somewhere that _isn't_ the X-Men to put Squirrel Girl, and she doesn't speak Japanese, so I can't dump her with the _Henshin Rangers_!"

Fury stared at him for a few long moments, then he collapsed against the control console as he shook with laughter. Superman glared at him, then turned and walked away.

.

"…and that's how it is." Elisa finished.

"So, you want my help in protecting your friends, these… _Gargoyles_ , finding out if there are any others around other than the clan in Japan, the one in England and the few in the rain-forests, and providing them with a safe haven since you're not certain that their current location is still secure?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, especially since you don't…"

"Alright."

Elisa blinked. "What?"

"I own several properties in Manhatten, including several penthouse suites. I am quite happy for your friends to use one as their base of operations. In return, though, I would ask that they allow certain recruits of mine to work alongside them on occasion and that should they feel that they may be outmatched, that they do not hesitate to call for help."

Elisa stared at him and Xavier wheeled himself out from behind his desk.

"Let me show you to the _Hall of Doors_ and from there, we can go to meet this clan of yours."

Elisa allowed herself to be led out of the door, only to pause as a crying dark-haired girl with a white streak in her hair ran towards them and caught Xavier in a hug.

"Rogue… I see it works then. Congratulations."

Rogue nodded several times, then straightened up, glancing at Elisa in curiosity.

"Anna Kent, this is Detective Elisa Maza. Elisa, this is Rogue. She has a power which, if not suppressed, means that she cannot risk touching anyone except under certain circumstances. Rogue?"

"Ah've been hugging _evaryone_ , mahking up fer lost time." Rogue smiled, wiping away the tears trickling down her cheeks. "It's wonderfahl!"

"Excellent, Rogue. Excellent." Xavier smiled, holding her hands as he did so. Rogue's smile got wider.

"Thahnks, prof."

"Of course. Have you told Martha yet?"

Rogue gasped and sprinted off, leaving Elisa staring wide-eyed and Xavier chuckling.

"Since her power activated, there have only been a few immune to her power. Now, she is able to touch once again. Anyway, we were going to the Hall of Doors, this way please. Superman is busy at the moment, but I'll send him a message and have him meet us."

.

Elisa stared as Xavier vanished into the seemingly-solid stone rectangle. Swallowing, she stepped forwards, feeling the stone ripple around her like the surface of a pond, then she emerged the other side into a giant sphere with similar stone rectangles set in frames on floating platforms connected to balconies that ringed the sphere. In the middle, holographic images of several different icons floated in a ring, amongst them the circled four of the Fantastic Four, a circled X, an S in a diamond, the Avenger's circled A and an angular bird with its wings extended.

"Welcome to the Hall of Doors, courtesy of Heimdall and Thor of Asgard." Xavier explained. "Superman started to build this place a while ago and he completed it after the Genosha incident. If you look over there, you can just make out Sanctuary.

Elisa followed his gaze and then her eyes widened as she realised that the entire kilometre-wide structure was underwater.

"Now, this particular platform is the X-Men section." Xavier said and Elisa glanced down, spotting the circled X inlaid into the floor. "If your friends accept our alliance, the Penthouse Door will be moved to its own platform which will be marked with the insignia of the Gargoyles Clan. Each platform is protected by forcefields and whatever security features the group in question wishes to install while the entire dome can be flooded if all else fails. If you will follow me?"

Elisa swallowed and followed the wheelchair-bound professor through another stone monolith.

.

"Lord Magneto, your lunch."

"Hmmm?" Magneto responded almost absently as he watched Tekmage probing the various pieces of technology that interfaced with a crystal.

"Your lunch, Lord Magneto." Chrome repeated. "You must keep your strength up."

"He's right, pops." Quicksilver said, appearing beside the lead Acolyte. "You don't want to lose all that new energy of yours."

"Fine." Magneto sighed as he floated away from the partially-disassembled robotic head and rose to the balcony from which Chrome was surveying the workshop. "It was just getting interesting. Tekmage has decrypted several _very_ interesting files."

"Oh?" Magneto's son asked as he helped himself to one of the carrot sticks, ignoring Chrome's glare. "Such as?"

"The location of the secret factory that is creating those things." Magneto smirked. "Soon, we will have an army so that we may lead mutantkind into the future!"

"Cool." Quicksilver said as he grabbed another carrot stick. "Army, great. Ummm, army?"

"Indeed." Magneto gloated.

.

Elisa smiled as her friend (and leader of the Gargoyles) Goliath shook hands with Superman and then Xavier.

"It is good to have new allies." He rumbled. "Our allies in the Labyrinth Clan, Elisa Maza and now the X-Men."

"Yeah, and your tech is _amazing_!" Chirped Lexington. Superman smiled at his excitement.

"Remind me to introduce you to Peter and Forge. I think you'll get along very well. Now, if I understand it, you cannot actually _fly_ , only glide, yes?"

A few nods answered his query and Superman smiled. "I happen to have a few ideas about that. A small counter-gravity generator on your belt and you'll be able to truly fly."

"Really?" Lexington gasped and Superman nodded. "Wow!"

"Dawn is on its way and we must return to the rest of the Clan to give them the news." Goliath rumbled. "Tomorrow night, we shall relocate to here with your permission."

"I'll give Elisa the belt units and instruction sheet for you." Superman smiled. "It's an honor to be allied with you."

"And with you." Goliath responded as he scooped Elisa into his arms. "Fare thee well, Scion of Krypton."

Superman watched as Goliath and Lexington leapt from the balcony, their wings snapping out to carry them into the night. "Another sentient species on Earth. I never guessed."

"I could not read them." Xavier admitted. "I could sense their presence, but…"

"But now you know what to look for, you can use Cerebro to search for more of them." Superman finished. "Do you want to go back through the Hall, or shall I give you a ride?"

Xavier smiled. "I think a flight through the night sky may help me to order my thoughts."

.

"Gargoyles." Nick Fury repeated, his expression a curious mixture of disbelief and acceptance.

"Superman introduced me to their leader." Steve Rogers said. "They've allied themselves with the X-Men, but they're a purely nocturnal group."

"I see." Fury nodded. "I wonder if I can recruit one for the Howling Commandos."

"I wouldn't." Steve shrugged. "As I said, they're _purely_ nocturnal. They literally turn to stone during the day."

"Really?" Fury mused. "How interesting."

.

"Get Maza here NOW!" Captain Maria Chavez half-shouted as she stared at the smiling figures before her. After a moment, she frowned.

" _You_ , I recognize," She said, pointing at Superman, "but the others are?"

"Recruits." Superman smiled. "They're tagging along since this is a milk-run mission."

"You came in dragging four bank-robbers and call it a milk-run?" Chavez frowned. "What the heck do you call challenging?"

Superman exchanged a glance with the teen who boasted a glowing circle on his chest. "Defending Genosha."

"I see." Chavez sighed. "And your recruits are…?"

"Oh, my apologies. This is Havoc," The recruit with the chest-circle nodded, "And this… is… did we ever decide on a codename other than X-23?"

The younger teen looked blank for a moment. "Wolverine?"

"That's your father. And I'm not certain that that codename would suit you. Well, we'll figure it out later."

"She's _Wolverine_ 's daughter?" Chavez gasped. "What else, is she a ninja or something?"

"Ninja… Aha! _Kunoichi_." Superman said with a smile. "Means female ninja. That do?"

The newly-named Kunoichi shrugged, then she spun round, two claws extending from each hand, as the door behind them opened.

"Whoah!"

"Easy, Kunoichi. Detective Maza, here is the information and the communicator you requested." Superman said, handing over the satchel that he had been holding to the woman who had just entered, triggering Laura's response. "You might like to know that the Professor has had several discussions with your brother, but he does not know how to reverse the process."

"With Severius dead, that doesn't surprise me." Elisa said with a sad shrug. "I'll check this out later."

Superman turned back to Chavez and hid a smile at her exasperated, questioning look.

"Elisa Maza recently aided the X-Men in a mission." He said. Since introducing an ally could be seen as a mission, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie. "The bag contains several important pieces of information regarding a personal matter and a few other things that will allow her to call upon the X-men if she needs help."

Chavez slowly nodded. "Alright. That could be useful, but I don't like vigilantes in my city."

Superman smiled. "But we aren't. After all, vigilantes take the law into their own hands, meting out whatever punishment they deem fit. _We_ on the other hand detain those who break the law and hand them over to the duly-appointed officers of the law to be dealt with by those who are tasked with such things. Completely different."

Chavez scowled for a moment, then nodded unwillingly.

"Besides." Superman added, "Nick Fury likes us."

Cahvez's eyes widened in shock.

.

"Nice place." Hudson admitted almost unwillingly as he looked around. "The chairs look a bit odd."

"They weren't like that last night." Lexington mused, then he sat down and leaned back. "Hey! They've been changed so they don't cramp our wings!"

"Your wings, at least." Brooklyn said as he followed suit. "Wow, they don't cramp my wings either!"

Lexington bounced out of his chair and scurried over to the corner where a large computer station was positioned.

"Wow, this looks _cool_! Is that a holographic display?"

"So, what is the price for this place?" Hudson asked and Goliath looked at him.

"We help to train others to become guardians, humans with powers and abilities verging on magic, but not magic."

"Warriors, huh?" Hudson mused. "Aye, I can go with that."

"Wow!" Broadway called. "The kitchen's _really_ stocked! Hey, Angie, what do you want for dinner?"


	24. Outed

Clark looked up as the door to his room slammed open, revealing his adopted son's panicked face.

"Kal, you've been outed! It's on the news!"

Clark froze and Laura appeared behind Chris.

"Father says you need to get to _Geek's Lair_. Peter is putting report together."

Clark nodded and rose from his seat, switching off his computer.

"All-right. You want to come?"

.

"Clark." Peter nodded, his face intent as his fingers almost flew over the keyboard, the projected screens in front of him flickering as he accessed various boards and forums. "The genie's out, no way to put it back short of time travel, and I don't think that that's gonna happen. Looks like the original leak was Senator Kelly's office, Forge is trying to backtrack to see exactly where the info came from, but it's bad. I wouldn't advise going into Bayville any time soon."

Clark nodded, then his gaze settled on a screen showing a growing crowd outside the gates of the Institute.

"We're going to need to do some serious public relations on this." He noted and Peter nodded.

"I've already called in some help from where I used to work. Robbie owes me a favor or two for my work on the Daily Bugle and clearing his son, I've asked him to come and do an interview. He'll come over this afternoon and we should be able to get it into tomorrow's paper."

"Yeah, but what about the others?" Clark worried. "I mean, with _me_ connected with the Institute, what about the others?"

"I am already on it." Xavier said from the doorway. "Several of the students wish to keep their abilities quiet for now while others want to go public. Ray mentioned that it would help him since, in his words, _chicks dig superheroes_."

Clark managed not to laugh at the sheer incongruity of Xavier repeating Bezerker's comment.

"I will have a list of those willing to go public by the time that this Robbie arrives." Xavier concluded.

"Kara's been outed too. So has Chris, unfortunately." Peter noted, then he laughed. "Oh my, they think Martha's a Kryptonian too!"

"Nope, no Kryptonian could ever cook as well as she does." Clark shot back, then he sighed. "This is going to lead to trouble."

.

"Mr Kent." The distinguished black man said, offering his hand and then he glanced behind Clark. "Peter."

"Mr Robinson."

"Please, call me Robbie. Thank you for agreeing to an interview."

"I just wish it was unnecessary." Clark sighed and Robbie nodded.

"Fame can be a problem, especially unwanted fame." Robbie agreed. "So, are we ready?"

"Cameras are on." Forge waved from behind his console. "We can cut-and-splice afterwards to get the interview flowing smoother for the viewers, but we're ready."

"Alright." Robbie said as he sat down. "Ready?"

"Starting in five." Forge said. "Four, three, two."

Robbie waited for Forge to drop his hand before he smiled at the main camera.

"This is Joseph Robertson for Daily Bugle Live at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. With me is Superman who has recently had his private identity revealed. Superman, your thoughts on that?"

Clark inhaled slightly before answering. "Due to my powers, there is no true additional threat to me now that those who dislike me know my name. However, the release of my identity means that I now need to worry about those around me. Anyone near me is now at risk from the maniacs and bigots who see me as an enemy."

"Bigots who now know you're a mutant." Robbie said knowingly, then he looked surprised as Clark shook his head.

"Sadly, I am not a mutant. To be a mutant, one must be human and I am not."

"You're… not?" Robbie managed and Superman smiled.

"Let me tell you a story, a story of loving parents on a world called Krypton. Knowing that their race had unknowingly doomed their world and having had their warnings ignored, they built a small spacecraft and used it to send their only child to another world, a world where that child would be safe. A world named Earth. Before Krypton exploded, they flung a light into the darkness. That child was me and my birth-parents were Jor of the House of El and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, who sacrificed their chance of living so that I could survive."

Robbie stared at him in silence.

"I was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who took me in and raised me as their own. As my powers manifested, they helped me to learn to control them and they taught me that my powers came with a price, that having my gifts meant that I should use them to help others. After my earth-father died, Martha showed me the craft that I had arrived in and from it, I learned my heritage as the Last Son of Krypton.  
"I was approached by Professor Xavier, who asked me for help. He had set up this place both for normal humans and those with powers, but he needed someone to act as an… an older brother to them, a mentor who was strong enough that whatever powers emerged, he would still be able to offer support and help. As a Kryptonian, I am immune to almost every X-gene power discovered so far. Naturally, I agreed, as long as my mother was offered a place on the staff as well.  
"After building the Javelin, I took it on a trip to the ruins of Krypton and its sister-planet Argo. Krypton is now an asteroid field with almost nothing left of the once-great civilization that it once housed and in its death it took Argo with it, but I discovered that some Argosians had survived, sleeping in protective stasis. I brought them back and managed to revive Kara Zor-El, whom you know as Supergirl. She was the one least affected by a certain poisonous mineral called Kryptonite, hence why we were able to bring her back.  
"In my time here, I have fought alongside the Avengers and been offered a place in their ranks, a place which my cousin has since accepted. I have led the X-Men on several missions and watched with pride as Cyclops has grown into the leader that I always knew he could be. I have given support to the _Henshin Rangers_ who protect Japan and have flown into battle by their side. I have worked with the Fantastic Four, helping them to repair and expand their space station on which many new discoveries have been made. I was honored to be counted amongst those who protected the innocents of Genosha from the robotic army sent to destroy them and I watched as Cyclops unleashed all of his power in what has since been called the _Red Rain_. I have saved many from certain death, helped those who needed it and brought hope to those in despair.  
"And in doing so, I have become something of an icon. Many mutants now, instead of fearing their abilities, now use them as they should be used, to help others, to give aid and protection to those who need it. I have spoken to a few of them, and been told that I inspired them in some way.  
"It is my dream that when I finally die, I will have made the world a better place for all.  
"A finer world is a dream to live for."

For almost a minute, Robbie simply stared at him, then he shook his head to refocus himself.

"That is quite a story."

Superman shrugged slightly and Robbie took another steadying breath.

"So, to change the subject slightly, Xavier's Institute. Are all the students here mutants?"

"No." Clark said with total honesty since Illyana was a normal human, Chris was a Kryptonian (or more accurately, an Argosian) and Peter was an enhancile. "While we do have mutants amongst our number, we also have those who are not, both amongst students and faculty and we do not differentiate between them…"

.

Scott parked his car and glanced round at the suddenly-motionless students.

"Damn it." He cursed quietly, rubbing his eyes in irritation. "Looks like we've become the center of attention."

"We knew it would happen at some point." Jean agreed, then she froze. Scott followed her gaze and saw Duncan glaring at her, a sneer fixed on his face before he turned and stalked off.

"I… I don't…" Scott started before stopping, unable to fully put his feelings into words as Jean watched her former boyfriend walk away with an expression of loss and sadness.

"I wonder how Paul and Taryn will cope." Scott said instead. "Last time, they didn't take it all that well…"

"Last time, they didn't have Clark's interview on the t.v." Scott noted, then he looked up at their approaching friends. "They look nervous, though."

"Yeah." Scott sighed as he climbed out of his car. "You know, I'm suddenly very grateful for this watch. It means I can now make eye contact."

Jean blinked and then slapped her forehead. "So _that's_ what's been bugging me, you're not wearing your shades!"

Scott managed to turn his laughter into a rather unconvincing coughing fit as Jean glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just…"

"Yeah." Jean said with a wry smile. "Sorry."

A sudden round of gasps and cheering caught their attention and they looked up to see Clark and Kara flying overhead, waving at the students.

"Why are they doing that?"

"Because they have agreed to do a question-and-answer session for the whole school during First Period." Hank McCoy answered from behind them. "If you look over there, you'll see that several news agencies have sent reporters to cover it."

Scott glanced over at the quartet of vans with variously-shaped satellite dishes atop them.

"I see. I wonder where Ray and Roberto are? I don't see them getting out of the minibus."

"They wanted to go public." Jean reminded him. "Roberto'll probably fly them both in."

"I must admit that knowing that mutants do exist is quite exhilarating." McCoy noted, earning a surprised look from both teens. "After all, there are more things in heaven and earth than are explained by our philosophies, to misquote the bard."

"You and your classics." Jean half-laughed as Clark and Kara landed in front of Principal Kelly and shook hands with him.

"I would suggest that you head in while everyone is distracted." McCoy advised and Scott nodded.

"Good idea. Come on, Jean."

.

"…and so Superman and his cousin Supergirl have agreed to appear at Bayville High today!" The excited reporter near Scott and Jean stated excitedly. "We are also joined by a student of the Xavier Institute, Peter Parker. Mr Parker, the public has to know, are you a mutant as well?"

"No, I'm not." Peter smiled. "However, I am proud to be friends with those who are and I have helped them out whenever I could. My skills with electronics and anything internet-related have come in handy a time or two, I'm the one that revamped the Institute's web-page, rebuilding it from the basic coding upwards."

"What can you tell us about life in the Institute, and have you met Cyclops?"

"I have met Cyclops, and he's a really nice chap." Peter grinned. "In fact, I helped with the programming on his latest visor, increasing the accuracy of the targeting software. My aunt, who is one of the fully-human adults there, is the Institute's archivist amongst her other duties."

"And Clark's mother? Will we be seeing her flying around?"

Peter burst out laughing, finally managing to regain the ability to speak. "Martha? I thought you already knew from Clark's interview, she's as human as anyone can be, although we all joke that she's a mutant with the power of being the best cook on the _planet_. She adopted Clark when he was a baby and raised him to be, in all senses of the term, a _super_ man. Everyone at the institute admires her."

"So your aunt and Clark's mother are both members of the Institute? Who else is there?"

"Aside from Professor Charles Xavier who runs the place, there's Ororo Munroe who acts as a confidante for the younger students, Piotr Rasputin who is a former Russian strongman who joined after Clark helped to heal his younger sister Illyana and then there's Logan."

"Wolverine?"

"He's an old friend of the Professor's and teaches us self-defence and general fitness." Peter shrugged. "He spars with Clark quite a bit. Clark himself acts as a mentor and his power means that should there be an accidental power discharge, his virtual immunity to it means that he can keep the situation under control."

"What about the students?"

Peter paused for a moment, then shrugged. "If you mean what's the ratio of mutants to mundanes, I can confirm that over a fifth of the people at the Institute have powers. Note that sometimes the powers are more trouble than they're worth. For instance, a constant fiery aura might seem awesome at first, but it would mean that you would never be able to receive a hug and walking through a field would set it on fire."

"A _fifth_?" Scott whispered to Jean in confusion and she smiled.

"He said _over_ a fifth," She whispered back, "He didn't say how much _more_ than a fifth it was. And with Roberto and Ray going public combined with Clark and Kara being outed, most people will think there are maybe only one or two other mutants at the Institute."

Scott's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "And with Logan already known… my god, that's _brilliant_!"

A sudden roar of cheering announced the appearance of Clark and Kara on the stage, along with Principal Kelly, who stepped up to the lectern and tapped the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Good morning ladies, gentlemen, students and visitors. I am honored to introduce two of Bayville's most famous residents, our very own part-time chemistry teacher, physical education teacher and superhero, Clark Kent and his cousin, Kara Kent!"

Another huge roar of applause echoed across the school fields, dying as Kelly raised a hand.

"Clark and Kara have agreed to come today to answer some of our questions and introduce a couple of their friends."

Behind him, a dark figure wrapped in a golden aura rose from the trees, one hand holding onto the wrist of a second figure. The two flew across and landed on the stage just as Clark took the microphone.

"You have seen these two before, both during the New York Incident and the Defense of Genosha. The first two publicly-known members of the group known as Generation-X, may I present Bezerker and Sunspot, known to you as Ray Carter and Roberto de Costa!"

Ray pulled off his domino-mask as Roberto cancelled his aura and the two of them waved at the crowd as Clark continued speaking.

"It was their decision to go public with their powers and I respect them for it, even if one of the reasons listed for doing so was _chicks dig superheroes_."

A burst of laughter rolled across the fields.

"As such I have to tell you, yes ladies, they are still single and Ray can even recharge your iPods for you."

Another burst of laughter erupted as Ray glared at the Kryptonian in mock outrage.


	25. Schooling

Laura sighed as the minibus vanished through the gates, then she looked round at the slight chuckle from behind her.

"You've really got attached to the little tyke, haven't you?" Logan asked rhetorically and Laura sighed again as she nodded.

"He is… nice to be around. I cannot hurt him with…"

Logan nodded as Laura held up her hand with her claws extended. "And you still dislike social situations. They put you on edge."

Again Laura nodded. "I am grateful that I can finish education here."

"Yeah, chuck's good at teaching." Logan allowed. "The fact your instincts don't class him as a threat is a bonus."

Laura nodded slowly and Logan turned and motioned for her to follow him. "Flyboy's been upgrading the programming on the training rooms. He's managed to get several new missions programmed, so let's give them a run-through."

"Yes… father."

Logan jolted to a halt and stared at Laura with wide eyes.

"What?"

Logan blinked several times before shaking his head to refocus. "Sorry. It's just… that's the first time that you've actually called me that."

.

A burst of laughter echoed down the hall as Ray and Roberto walked down it, surrounded by over half-a-dozen girls as well as a couple of male hangers-on. Scott shook his head as Jean leaned against him, her arms folded.

"I think that they are taking too much advantage of their fame." She sighed and Scott grinned.

"I agree. Clark's going steady with Mystique while Kara… isn't she with Steve? I think I heard something about that."

"She is." Jean confirmed. "She came to me for help in dressing for a date. Steve was taking her to a forties dance."

"A place he'd feel very comfortable at." Scott noted. "Did she enjoy it?"

"Very much so." Jean laughed. "Oh, hello Taryn."

"Jean, Scott." Taryn replied as she watched the two publicly-acknowledged mutants and their fangirls go past. "Those two seem to be enjoying things a little _too_ much."

"We were just saying that ourselves." Scott chortled.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that _Clark_ is _Superman_!" Taryn gushed. "No wonder he was so good at PE."

"He helped Bezerker and Sunspot upgrade their powers." Scott added. "He was running Roberto through some aerial maneuvers yesterday, teaching him things like avoiding incoming fire, high-speed low-level flying and rescuing civilians from high places. I know, I was asked to be one of the civilians."

"Can you fly?" Paul asked from behind them and Scott shook his head.

"Nope, I'm limited to the ground. No flying, levitation, super-speed, teleportation or anything else like that for me. Although I am okay at sprinting."

Paul nodded as he opened his locker and pulled out several books. "Those two are grabbing all the girls for themselves."

"Won't last." Scott shrugged. "As more mutants reveal themselves and join the various superteams around the world, the novelty value will decrease."

"Quite right, bro." Alex stated, causing several of the group to jump in shock. "I mean, I hear that almost half of the _Henshin Rangers_ are mutants and so is one of the Avengers."

"What, really?" Paul asked curiously. "Wow, imagine that. What's it like living with mutants and Superman?"

"Well, you have to be ready to run if something goes wrong, otherwise it's freaking neat." Alex grinned. "Clark lets us use his computer for games and so on, think Star Trek holodeck."

"Oh man, oh man, why didn't you show that to me last time I visited?" Paul asked and Scott sighed.

"It would have raised far too many questions. At the time, Clark was still only Clark to all of you."

Paul nodded slowly as Taryn giggled. "Is Clark seeing anyone? He _is_ rather cute."

"He's dating a shape-shifter named Mystique." Jean said quickly. "Since his powers include X-ray vision, he knows that what is on the surface isn't important."

"Mystique was quite freaked at first that Clark could always recognize her, no matter her shape." Another voice said and Lance Alvers stepped forwards. "Lance Alvers, independent mutant allied loosely to the X-Men and Generation-X. Also known as Avalanche. Seismic control."

"Ummm, hi?" Taryn managed and Lance smiled at her.

"I take it you're a friend of Jean's? She's good people. Of course, anyone who studied under the boy scout is. I trained under Mystique, personally."

"So you're a hero too?"

Lance froze for a moment. "Ummm, sorta. I help guard the X-Men's backs as they go out and do all of the true hero-stuff."

"Yeah, we cover their base for them." Todd Polanski said as he landed just next to Lance. "I go by Toad, I can jump really high and I'm getting really good at fighting with a staff."

"He is." Lance confirmed. "He's actually proving useful, if you can believe it."

"Hey!"

"Fred Dukes, also called the Blob. Even Superman can't hurt me." Rumbled the third member of the trio.

"We call ourselves the Brotherhood and our main rule is never start a fight, but always finish it." Lance smirked. "Superman trusts us and we're there if the X-Men or Generation-X needs backup, but we generally prefer to keep out of the way. We don't start trouble or generally get involved if we can help it, but if we're needed, we'll be there for our friends and those who need help. Plus, we're here for any mutant who needs a place to be safe but with less rules than Xavier's."

"Wow…" Taryn breathed and Lance grinned at Scott.

"Damn, the worship that this hero stuff generates is addictive. I think I finally understand why Clark does it."

"He does it because it's the right thing to do." Scott said quellingly. "He doesn't do it for the fame."

Lance laughed. "Yeah, but he gets it anyway. Well, we gotta get moving, don't want to miss the first lesson. Hope to see you again…?"

"Taryn…"

"Taryn." Lance finished smoothly, kissing the back of her hand. Jean sighed.

"Lance, if you do anything to hurt her…"

"You'll get Superman and Wolverine to kick my ass." Lance finished with a large grin. "I know, I know."

.

"Xavier."

"Good morning, Wanda." Charles said gently and the dark-haired girl snorted.

"What's good about it? I'm still stuck in this place."

"But your control over your powers have improved." Charles said. "I have an offer for you, one that gets you out of here."

Wanda froze, then turned slowly to look at Charles. "You… you're _serious_?"

"I know that you dislike this place, but until recently, I didn't have anywhere that you could go to simply _be_ yourself without risking others. Now I do."

"I'm listening."

"We call it _The Island_ and it's a refuge. If you agree, I'll have you transported there. One of my newer students, Logan's daughter…"

"Wolverine had a brat?" Wanda interrupted, her eyes wide.

"He does, and she's about your age. It's complicated." Xavier explained. "Anyway, the _Island_ was created for Laura as a place where she could stay while the programming placed into her mind could be analysed and removed without harming her. She still uses it on occasion when the stress of the world starts getting to her, but when I told her about your case, she agreed that you probably needed the relaxation it brings more than she does."

Wanda frowned thoughtfully. "Where is this island?"

"Have you ever seen Star Trek?"

Wanda snorted. "Yeah, it's one of the few things they let us watch. I always thought you looked a lot like that captain."

"I get that quite a bit." Xavier smiled ruefully. "Anyway, the _Island_ is based inside a re-purposed training room, somewhat similar to the Star Trek Holodecks."

"You're shitting me." Wanda stated, then she stared at him. "You're _not_ shitting me? You have an honest-to-god _Holodeck_?"

"One full-sized training room, three smaller ones and five which are only twenty meters across when inactive." Xavier explained. "We have a basement a little over a kilometre across which holds a surprising amount of things like that, including a power generator which lets us sell power to Bayville while still having enough that we have defenses that not even your father can penetrate."

Wanda's jaw dropped briefly, then she closed her eyes and gathered her wits.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll try it."

"Then I would be happy to carry you there." A new voice said and Wanda stared at the blond in the doorway.

"Wanda, meet Kara Kent, also known as Supergirl. She's currently a…"

"…member of the Avengers." Wanda breathed in shock. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Passing the time until my little cousin gets out of school."

"What?"

.

"We've got Magento's other daughter in the basement?" Scott asked in shock and Logan nodded.

"Wanda. She's got a weird power that changes probability to whatever she wants, as well as some telekinetic abilities which may be a subset of her main power. Chuck was teaching her how to control her powers, until recently she was in an asylum since her dad had dumped her there after her powers went haywire. She _hates_ her old man."

"Wow." Scott managed. "So, Pietro is probably still with Magneto, Wanda is… on the _Island_? And Polaris is in Genosha. I wonder how many other kids he sired?"

"Wanda hasn't found out about Polaris yet." Logan grunted. "We're not sure how she'd react."

"This is totally messed up." Scott sighed. "I wonder what else can go wrong?"

"How about a distraction?" A voice asked behind them and Scott turned with a smile to face Kara who was flanked by Hawkeye and Black Widow, the latter of whom was holding a black-haired toddler.

"Guys, I realized that I haven't introduced you to the youngest honorary Avenger. This cutie is [Harry Romanoff-Barton](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9098069/1/Harry-Romanoff-Barton)…"

.

Graydon Creed stared in shock as the far end of the factory peeled open, allowing a horde of figures to enter, although his attention was transfixed by the tallest of them.

"…father…" He growled, then stepped back, missing the glance that Trask gave him.

"Sir?"

Creed glanced at the console just as an error message blinked into life, then a second one appeared.

"The self-destruct is gone and we cannot activate the Sentinels." He stated, glancing out through the window set into the door. "We have no choice, we need to retreat. If we stay, we will die."

"As you say, sir." Trask said as he followed Graydon to the concealed trap-door leading to a tunnel that wasn't on any of the plans. A few seconds after the trapdoor closed, blending into the ground, the door was kicked off its hinges and Sabertooth lunged through, sniffing the air.

"Report."

"They got away." Sabretooth growled. "But I _know_ who one of them was. I recognize his scent."

"Oh?"

"My son." Sabretooth snarled. "Graydon Creed. _He_ was here and he was probably the one in charge. I shoulda killed him when we discovered that he had no powers."

"Interesting." Magneto mused as he used his powers to close the breach in the factory wall. "How very interesting. Tekmage?"

"It's going to take a while, possibly a few days." Came the echoing reply as Tekmage crawled into the primary computer. "The firewalls on this thing are _insane_ , almost as if they were designed with _me_ in mind."

"They probably were." Sabretooth grunted. "You're going up against _flatscan_ Creed."

"Shit, really?" Tekmage gasped. "That dude's a legend, albeit for all the wrong reasons, but it gives me a place to start."

Magneto nodded and turned to look out at the ranks of Sentinels, over twice as many as the army that had descended on Genosha.

"An army for me to lead, created by my enemies." He smirked. "An army of metal men, whom I shall lead to victory."

"And flatscan?"

"By now, he is probably miles away." Magneto sighed. "Ah well, let us see what trophies he left for us. Where is Bizarro? I will need him soon."

"What about us, My Lord?" Chrome asked and Magneto smiled slightly.

"To gain ultimate power, there are two tasks that I need you to accomplish. The first is to capture Susan Storm and deliver her to Latveria."

"And the second, sire?"

"I do not trust Sinister. I want his lab seized as I launch my strike. I want to be able to create my own Supermen and Supergirls to support my rule once I take control of this _pathetic_ country."

.

"So." Trask said as he negotiated the bend in the road. "Why did we retreat rather than fight? I had my gun."

"Magneto, Tekmage, Sabertooth, Frenzy… and at least another six of his Acolytes." Creed said, looking out of the window. "By now, all the techs there are either dead or captured. Magneto tends to do his homework, damn him. A single gun would have been worse than useless."

Trask nodded slowly, glancing at his boss and mentally sorting all of the questions he had into ones he could ask, ones he shouldn't and ones that he probably wouldn't get answers to anyway.

"May I suggest we relocate as many of our other assets as possible?"

Creed nodded and he reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone. "An excellent suggestion. By the time they reach the docks, our factory ships will have departed."

"This is quite a setback, sir."

Yes." Creed sighed as he scrolled through the numbers stored in his phone. "Yes it is, although not as much as you may think. Hmmmm, I wonder…"

"Sir?" Trask asked despite his better judgement.

"Just a thought." Creed said slowly. "How well-concealed was that secondary security system you installed?"

Trask's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't told _anyone_ about the extra cameras that he had personally installed, so how did Graydon know about them?

"Trask, I thought that by now you'd have worked it out." Graydon said chidingly. "I make sure to check _everything_ I can."

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a young Harry Potter as featured in Eternity Sword's story "Harry Romanoff-Barton" on FFN, cameo added with permission.  
> It's a good story and is on my FFN favorites list.


	26. Plans And Changes

"Report." Magneto said from his throne and Tekmage looked up at him.

"Almost done, sir. I've tested the alterations to the program and we will be ready to launch within two days."

"Excellent." Magneto said quietly as he leaned back on his throne. "Chrome, report."

"We have found the lab that you wished us to locate and are keeping it under surveillance." Chrome said, then he paused. "Sir, I must ask. Assuming that your plan works…"

"Never assume." Magneto said. "That is why, when I deploy, Bizarro will be by my side and Quicksilver will be nearby. If the plan works, all that I will have lost is some time as the lab is set up somewhere new. If it fails, which it _might_ judging from what happened at Genosha, then we will have a secure fallback plan. Always prepare for things going wrong, Chrome. Most of the time, it will be unneeded, but there will be times when a backup plan will save you from disaster."

"Yes, my lord." Chrome said with a bow. "I understand."

.

Scott's eyebrows shot up as Xavier entered the room and the bald professor chuckled.

"Yes, Scott, this is one of the chairs we used during out first meeting at the Fortress. Clark was kind enough to modify it with a power cell, controls, armrests and footrests for me."

"You have a… hover-chair." Scott managed and Xavier nodded.

"I have been considering one for quite some time. I even tried to use the Danger Room to draw up plans for one last year, but I ended up with something that looked like a pair of yellow shoe-boxes attached at forty-five degrees. Clark, Forge and Peter put this together for me in under an hour since now that Clark has been revealed as Superman, there is less need for secrecy."

"Nice." Scott said, walking round to examine the chair from all angles. The chair itself looked like it was made from a single curved piece of metal with several lines of glowing crystals running down parallel to each other. The armrests emerged seamlessly from the sides of the backrest while the footrests were supported by a single angled strut which emerged from the base of the floating chair. Embedded in the base of the chair was a thick crystalline disk that looked almost ten centimeters thick and which Scott suspected supported the entire thing.

"It also has a remote link to Cerebro, although I need to land before I can use it." Xavier added. "While it isn't anywhere near as powerful as it would be if I was actually _in_ Cerebro, I can see several ways that it could prove useful."

"Heh, I guess that means that they've upgraded you again." Scott joked and Xavier paused as he thought about it before nodding.

"Yes, yes, I believe that they have."

.

"Sir, where are we?" Trask asked as they emerged into a cavernous factory humming with energy. Creed gave him a slight smile.

"I always believe in having a backup plan, Bolivar. When you created the basic types of Sentinels, you also designed another and even had the largest crystal programmed ready for if you should ever choose to build it."

Trask nodded, unsure about where Creed was going with his comments, then they rounded a large piece of machinery and he inhaled sharply.

Sat in a giant throne which was set against the back wall was a Sentinel almost thirty feet tall. Its lines were smooth and flowing, the sculpting of its torso armor giving the impression of a sleeveless tunic while the head had been shaped to give the impression of a Roman-style helmet with an emotionless face. A veritable fan of conduits, cables and pipes were connected to its back, giving it the impression of wings.

"If you recall, I reassigned the White Bishop after you got the assembly lines sorted." Creed said as the aforementioned cyborg walked into view. "This was his assignment, Master Mold. The ultimate Sentinel, with the ability to repurpose any modern factory, rearranging it so that it can create new Sentinels to protect humanity. Master Mold, state your primary directives!"

The looming figure moved slightly, its purple optics swiveling in their recesses to focus upon them.

" **PRIMARY DIRECTIVE ONE, PROTECT HUMANITY FROM THE THREAT OF MUTANTS.  
** " **PRIMARY DIRECTIVE TWO, DEPLOY SENTINEL FORCES FOR THE GOOD OF HUMANITY.  
** " **PRIMARY DIRECTIVE THREE, OVERSEE MAINTAINANCE AND CONSTRUCTION OF SENTINEL FORCES.  
** " **PRIMARY DIRECTIVE FOUR, ANALYSE MUTANT POWERS AND DEVELOP COUNTERMEASURES.** "

Trask stared at the metal giant, then he started to grin.

"We may win this yet, especially if we can reclaim the Sentinels we have lost."

"Oh, the Sentinels that Magneto stole from us are gone, barring a full reprogramming." Creed said, then he smirked. "But Master Mold is receiving all the data from them regardless. Soon, we will know Magneto's plans, as well as the identities and locations of his allies."

Trask's grin turned feral.

.

"What. A. Day." Ray sighed as he staggered to the chair and slumped into it, earning a few glances from the others who were doing homework in the library. "Callisto finally made her decision and I've been helping the Morlocks move to Sanctuary, along with another group they were in contact with, a group living in an area known as the Labyrinth."

"And we were grateful for your help." A voice rumbled from the door. Several students gasped as the owner of the voice walked in and looked round.

"The winged cat is Talon." Ray said without bothering to look round. "He's joining the X-Men. His girlfriend Maggie and their friend Claw are moving to Sanctuary as its guardians."

"Vhoah." Kurt said, moving closer to the tall being. "Zat is vun heck ov a mutation."

"Not the same as yours." Talon shrugged, pulling his wings closer to his body. "I'm the result of a genetic experiment, I used to be human before the now-thankfully-deceased Dr. Severius used me and a few others in an attempt to create artificial Gargoyles. He did something to mix Panther, bat and electric eel DNA to create this form. Superman told us he can turn us back human with his medical tech, but… we're sort of used to this form now. Except for Fang, he was abusing his power, so Superman returned him to his former self."

"Talon can fire electrical blasts too." Ray noted. "Nowhere near _my_ level, but he can taser people in close combat."

"Another flight-type." Storm noted as she placed a bookmark in the novel she was reading and set it to one side. Rising from her seat, she walked over and fearlessly offered her hand. "I am Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. Welcome to the X-Men."

"Thank you." Talon smiled.

"It is good to know you are well, my friend." Another voice rumbled and Talon looked up as Goliath stepped out of one of the alcoves, his wings wrapped around him and a book clasped in his claws. "Eliza was worried about you. Do you mind if I tell her you are here?"

"Not at all." Talon said. "I didn't know that you lived here too."

"I do not. I am just visiting." Goliath shrugged, holding up the book in his hand. Talon tilted his head slightly.

" _The Sword and the Staff_ by _Jeffrey Robbins_." He read. "I heard about that book, is it accurate?"

"As I have never met Merlin, I cannot answer." Goliath shrugged. "Perhaps you should seek out Arthur Pendragon for he may be able to answer your questions."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Rahne interrupted. "Arther Pendragon? King Arthur's _alive_?"

"I met him on Avalon." Goliath said and Rahne's already-wide eyes somehow grew larger.

"Avalon actually exists?!"

.

"Lord Magneto!" Chrome shouted excitedly. "Tekmage reports success, it is done!"

"Excellent." Magneto purred as he rose from behind his desk and strode towards the door, his cape flaring dramatically. Stepping out of the office, he paused as his gaze travelled across the Sentinels, then he turned to face his chief lieutenant.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes, My Lord." Chrome stated proudly, looking at the lines of Sentinels with their armor plates outlined in deep purple and a stylized representation of Magneto's helmet in red on their shoulders and the left side of their chests.

"I _like_ it." Magneto said after a long moment of contemplation.

Chrome smirked slightly, then turned to face Magneto, letting Magneto's gaze drift to the similar insignia located above his heart, a red helmet in a silver circle.

"Xavier has his circled X, Superman has his diamond S, the Avengers their circled A, we needed an Icon to mark our own as well." Chrome explained. "Since it is you, my Lord, who is the one we all look up to, it must be you who inspires the Icon that we use and since your helmet is so recognizable…"

"I agree." Magneto said with a smile. "You have my approval, but don't go overboard with it. I do not want to end up with an _Evil Lair_ look with my new Icon plastered five meters high between pillars and on banners descending from the ceiling. I saw too much of that when I was young."

Chrome froze for a moment, his suddenly-expressionless face reflecting his realization.

"Of… of course, my Lord." He managed and Magneto nodded.

"Excellent, Chrome. I knew that you would understand."

Chrome bowed as Magneto walked away, then he slumped slightly.

"I almost failed him."

"What are you talking about?" Tekmage asked as he approached, wiping his hands and Chrome glanced round before answering.

"When Lord Magneto was but a young boy, Europe was rent by war, a war sparked by a madman who believed in the purity of a race that he himself was not part of. Lord Magneto's family was slain by the people who followed that madman and Lord Magneto himself, once his powers activated, was taken and experimented upon until the day that he was rescued by Steve Rogers and Logan."

"Captain America and Wolverine?" Tekmage asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Indeed. Both far beyond human in their own ways, just like Lord Magneto.

"Once the war ended, Lord Magneto searched for a way of promoting peace, eventually meeting Charles Xavier. The two were great friends, but their differing experiences led to their eventual parting of ways. Xavier foolishly believed that the humans would choose to live peacefully with those who were their superiors whilst Lord Magneto knew that Humans would seek to wipe out our kind because we are different, we are superior and they fear us because of it."

"And why did you almost fail?" Tekmage queried.

"Because I almost took us down the path of grandiose display that the madman from his youth embraced. The madman, Adolf Hitler, used such displays to seize power, to reinforce his insane desire to control everything. Lord Magneto merely wishes for our kind to take our rightful place as leaders, a place without fear, without human oppression preventing us from living our lives as we should."

Tekmage nodded slowly in understanding, then he placed a reassuring hand on Chrome's shoulder.

"But you _didn't_ fail him." He said gently. "And that is what counts."

For several seconds, both men remained unmoving, then Chrome slowly nodded.

"Thank you."

"No problem, big guy." Tekmage said with a slight smile. "Now come on let's get these things as close to perfect for Magneto's plan."

"Of course." Chrome said, then he paused. "Thank you."

.

"Sir, a message from our agent in Magneto's organisation!"

Nick Fury looked up from the eternal flow of paperwork and e-forms that he dealt with on a daily basis, a sysiphian task which he hadn't signed up for, a task that he would take any excuse to avoid, even dealing with Tony Stark's drunken misadventures which, as aggravating as they might be, were less so than the bureaucratic nightmare he was faced with. Reaching out, he accepted the datapad and quickly scanned it, then he froze and re-read it, hoping against all hope that he had been wrong.

He wasn't.

"Status on the Avengers?"

"Currently on a mission to Asgard, dealing with an issue with Amora and Skurge."

"And the Commandos?"

"Taking down a necromancer in Brazil."

"DAMMIT!" Fury shouted. "Just when… Xavier! Get me Xavier on the comm, NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

"And get ready to start evacuating Washington!"

"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chair Xavier tried to design was the one used in the original X-Men cartoon series. At the time it was made, it looked futuristic. Now, it just looks clunky.
> 
> As for Talon, it seemed such a shame to waste him especially since I've brought in Goliath and the Gargoyles. Besides, you can never have too much air support. On that subject, Goliath may briefly appear again, but I have no real plans for him as he's useless during the day (unless you need a giant paperweight). Ditto the Morlocks, I just needed to put them somewhere where they can show up if needed without requiring a contrived coincidence.


	27. Threat Ascending

"Bizarro, it is time." Magneto announced and the grey-skinned clone looked up.

"Bizarro smash big metal enemies?"

"No, Bizarro smash city and soldiers." Magneto replied and the clone grinned.

"Bizarro like smash."

"Then come and I will tell you when to smash."

Bizarro grinned and dropped the mangled piece of metal that he had been toying with.

.

Superman dropped onto the lawn in front of the White House at high-speed, drawing a brief burst of gunfire before shouts to stand down caught up with the protective reflexes of the guard force. Unslinging the carrier pod on his back, he looked round at the Captain running towards him.

"Superman, Fury told us to expect you."

"I have a Door here that you can use to get the President out once my reinforcements come through." Clark said as he opened the container to reveal a stone rectangle suspended in a web of cords and cables. "Fury should have cleared it."

The captain opened his mouth, then paused as his radio beeped at him. Raising one hand to his ear, he listened, then turned pale. Giving the dawn skies a nervous glance, he turned back to where Superman was waiting patiently.

"C… confirmed." He stuttered before collecting himself. "Can you get the President to safety?"

In answer, Clark tapped a control on the side of the pod and an instant later, Nick Fury strode through.

"Alright soldier, reinforcements are coming, now let's get the President to Sanctuary as fast and quietly as possible."

Evan as he spoke, Cyclops, Wolverine and Havoc piled through, followed by Maggie, Ororo, Claw and Talon.

"The others are on their way." Cyclops said as all except Logan and Cyclops took to the skies. "Mystique said that she'd bring the Brotherhood."

"Beefcake man!" A voice shouted and Clark managed not to sigh as Squirrel Girl hugged him. "The Defenders are here! We'll help out!"

" _Henshin Rangers_ coming through, Superman-Dono." Another voice stated and Superman raised an eyebrow at the newest figure in their ranks.

"And you are?"

"He's the Silver Samurai." Logan answered, his gaze fixed on the armoured figure. "I've gone up against him a few times."

"And it will be an honor to fight alongside you in this upcoming battle." The armoured figure replied, then he removed his helmet and bowed deeply to Superman, extending his sheathed blade as he did so. "My name is Harada Kenuichio, Superman-Dono. My blade is yours to command."

Logan whistled and Clark, recognizing that Kenuichio had effectively sworn an oath, reached out and lightly placed his fingertips on the scabbard of the proffered sword.

"Then I command you to take your blade and strike with honor to defeat our enemies."

Kenuichio bowed again before replacing his sword in his belt and donning his helmet once more.

"May our enemies tremble before our righteous blows!"

"Well said." A voice rumbled and everyone looked round to see Juggernaut step forwards. "My bro asked for my help, what's the emergency?"

"Magneto got his hands on a secret Sentinel factory." Superman said calmly, ignoring the sudden chorus of exclamations and curses. "We don't know which direction he's attacking from, but we know that he's going to lead the Sentinel army _here_ in order to try and seize control."

Before Superman could continue, a group of highly-nervous heavily-armed Secret Service agents approached, surrounding a very familiar suited man and Superman bowed slightly.

"Mr. President, it is an honor to meet you."

"Superman." Came the relieved reply. "I was told that there was a threat and you had a way of getting me to safety?"

"This, despite how it looks, is a door." Superman said, indicating the slab in the pod. "Professor Xavier is waiting on the other side to guide you and there are a variety of locations you can go to."

One of the Agents slid through the Door and a moment later, stuck his head back through.

"No hostile activity, we can move. Wha…?"

A blue-skinned figure popped through past the surprised Agent and Clark smiled. "Mystique… what is it?"

"I had to send the Brotherhood through to the Baxter Building. The Fantastic Four were under attack by a group of Acolytes."

"What?" Clark asked in shock. "I was told he is attacking here."

"He is." A commanding voice said and Nick Fury stepped round. "Mr. President, my agents have secured a safe location for you in the Xavier Institute, it has the best defenses I have ever seen."

"Mystique, can you take the President's form?" Clark suddenly asked with a slight smile. "If Magneto sees the President in one of the windows…"

"He'll think he is still here! Brilliant!" Fury agreed as Mystique frowned.

"I'll need help escaping."

"Kurt!" Clark shouted and Nightcrawler ran up.

"Ja?"

"You're with Mystique. She's acting as our decoy and will need help escaping."

"Ja!" Kurt nodded. "Got it! She'll be safe vith me."

Mystique smiled.

"Mr. President, if you will come with me?" Fury asked.

.

Magneto smirked as the landscape unrolled below him. Slightly adjusting his stance on the Centurion's shoulder, he glanced down, seeing a distant blur of bluish-silver that was his son. A glance to his left ensured that Bizarro was still in position while his senses told him the location of every single one of the armada of Sentinels following in a mass that darkened the skies.

"Soon." He murmured to himself. "Soon, we mutants will take our rightful place and there shall be no more violence against us."

.

"Superman, we have already evacuated all non-combatants within one mile of the White house and are increasing the clear zone."

Superman nodded. He had already cleared a couple of blockages himself before someone had pointed out that, as the most respected of the powered there, he was the de-facto leader and should provide oversight and direction.

"Is Mystique ready?"

"Decoy group reports that they are in position." Another soldier reported, one hand cupped over his earpiece. Incoming Sentinels have been located, estimated time of arrival, twenty minutes."

"Keep the evacuation going as long as possible." Superman said calmly, then he activated his comm. "All personnel, this is Superman. Magneto's forces have been detected. Keep aiding with the evacuation, but in ten minutes, I want the non-flyers to return to the White House to take up defensive positions. In fifteen minutes, the flyers will do likewise. Superman out."

.

Sinister looked up at the screen in the corner of the lab and his eyebrows lifted in amused respect.

"Eric, you managed to seize control of the things designed to be used against you and are trying to take over the country? How… _ambitious_ of you."

An alarm interrupted his musings and he found himself being blown across the lab as the wall behind him exploded. Ignoring the deep lacerations covering him, his hand lashed out and his a button, causing the cloning tubes to suddenly glow bright before they cracked, steam issuing from the gaps.

"Take him down before he does anything else!"

Sinister rose, ready to run, but a wave of force engulfed him, followed by several blasts of energy. Once the dust had settled, all that remained were a few small, steaming pools of blue blood partially covered by the wreckage of the wall Sinister had been slammed into.

"Report."

"The clones are _cooked_ , sir." Tekmage grimaced, then he turned and grinned. "But the computers are still intact, including the memory banks. Give me a few minutes and I'll be able to upload all the data, allowing us to take the equipment without losing anything important."

"Then start uploading, that we may complete our task." Chrome commanded.

.

"Contact! Incoming from the south-west!"

Superman lifted into the air and smoothly ascended to join the flyers. Looking round, he raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a few more here than I thought."

"We had some freelancers and patriots join us." Talon said in explanation and Superman nodded.

"We need to force the robots down to the ground so that our allies can target them. I'll strike first and… what the…?"

"Bizarro smash!" The incoming figure roared and Superman cursed as he flew forwards to intercept.

"Everyone get clear! You can't handle him!"

All the flyers backed away as the two figures collided, the shockwave of their impact almost knocking several others out of the skies.

.

Magneto smirked as his minion effectively took the greatest threat to his plans out of the fight, then he looked down and his smirk turned into a frown at the sight of those waiting for him.

"Juggernaut… Colossus… Wolverine… Perhaps I should have brought a few more of my Acolytes with me."

A cloud of dust marked the formation of a crater where the Kryptonian and the clone had crashed, then the sun seemed to darken by comparison to the waves of energy which rose towards him. Summoning his shield, Magneto growled as the first Sentinel fell in a cloud of vaporized metal, followed quickly by over a dozen more.

"Return fire and kill the traitors to Mutantkind!"

In one perfectly synchronized move, the Sentinels all lifted their arms and opened fire, sending a veritable rain of death towards the figures below.

.

"SHIT!" Alex cursed as he tried to pump as much energy, both from his own body and from his external reserves, into his shield, expanding it as much as he could without sacrificing the protection it offered. Screams of pain and anguish around him indicated that many of those who had assembled were if not mortally wounded, at least severely injured, then the roaring of turbines announced the landing of the first wave of giant robots.

"Oh hell." Alex whispered as he tried to get feeling back into his left arm. "This is _so_ gonna suck."

.

"Yaaaargh!" Frenzy howled as a combined punch from the Blob and the Thing catapulted her out of the window. Rather than watch her tumble out of sight, both combatants turned to engage other adversaries even as one of the walls collapsed, pinning another of Magneto's Acolytes.

"They're trying to capture Susan!" Reed Richards realized as he backhanded another attacker into the wall.

"Hell no!" Toad shouted as he leapt into the air and landed on a female Acolyte's back, driving her into the ground and knocking her out. "No way! You're Superman's friends and we don't let Supes' friends get caught by bad guys!"

"Yeah, like you have a…" One of the attackers said before another Acolyte, thrown by the Thing, knocked him off his feet and into a wall, leaving a dent.

"Reed!" Susan screamed as a wave of mist passed over her, then it disbursed and she was gone.

"Where is she!" Reed shouted and the Acolyte he was holding chuckled.

"Like we'd tell you, _hero_."

"He's got a point." Lance said, ambling across and spinning a knife between his fingers. "You are a hero and thus can't torture him. I, on the other hand, once worked for Magneto. I was trained by Mystique, I studied under Sabertooth."

As Lance spoke, the Acolyte turned pale and started to sweat, then he gulped as Lance placed the blade of the knife against his groin.

"Now, I believe that you wanted to sing very high-pitched, yes? Or you can tell us where you are taking Susan. Your choice, but if you don't tell us, I'll get another pair of trophies for my wall. Five, four, three…"

" _Latveria_!" The Acolyte screamed. "Doom wants her in Latveria!"

"Now that wasn't too hard." Lance smiled as Ben clumped over and knocked their prisoner out. "Thank god I used to be a bit of a bad boy, it really helps with bluffs like that."

"Do you want to come along?" Ben asked. "We can probably squeeze you into the Fantasticar…"

"Actually, I was upgrading one of SHIELD's Quinjets in the lower hangar." Reed countered. "We can take that, it's almost as fast and we won't have to squash into various cockpits."

"Cool, can I fly?" Toad asked, only to be given disbelieving looks by his team-mates.

"You crashed last time!"

"I've been practicing!"


	28. Of Power And Hate

Rogue swore as a plasma burst nearly took off her head. Wishing that she had copied Scott's power instead of Piotr's, she dashed forwards and delivered a powerful strike at the knee joint of the Sentinel that had almost killed her, hoping to topple it. However, her punch only dented it and it took an unsteady step back, it's weapon-laden arm swinging down to point at her.

"Oh, shi…"

_Snikt!_

The arm crashed into the ground as a familiar figure swarmed up it and decapitated it before back-flipping off the now-toppling robot.

"These things are tougher than before." Rogue noted and Logan nodded.

"They still have weaknesses." Logan pointed out and Anna nodded as she took several deep breaths. "You can do this."

"Ah can do this."

"That's the spirit." Logan grinned. "Come on!"

.

Kenuichio spun and wove through the ranks of the giant metal men, his blade licking out in precisely-delineated arcs which sliced through alloy legs and arms with equal ease. The same power that infused his sword, giving it its sharpness, also infused his armor, protecting him from errant plasma and kinetic rounds.

A flash of colour caught his eye and his gaze settled on a larger model, one that looked more human-like rather than the normal skeletal forms.

"At last." He mused with a faint smile as he prepared himself. "A challenge."

.

Magneto smirked as he saw the President looking out of one of the upstairs windows before an Agent hustled him to one side. Levitating, he pointed.

"Open that window for me."

A quick salvo of plasma reduced the window to vapor and Magneto flew into the room.

"Surprise!"

Eric had just enough time to recognize the giant armoured figure waiting for him before a swung fist launched him out of the building at a far higher speed than he had entered.

"You pissed me off! Who am I? I'm the Juggernaut!" The figure shouted, launching itself at the blue-and-purple robot that had blasted the window open and slamming it to the ground. Magneto watched in dismay as the Decurion was literally ripped apart, then he saw the President briefly at the other end of the White House.

"I have you now!" He snarled as he moved forwards, only to be knocked away by a metal fist.

"Colossus, I shall…" He began, then he stopped as he realized that his opponent was a teenage girl.

"…Illyana?"

"Tha nahme's Anna, but yeh can cahl me Rogue!" The girl growled, punching him again and Magneto _pulsed_ his power to send her flying, then he frowned.

"Why in blazes is her name so familiar?" He mused, then he saw the President… at a _third_ location.

"How is he moving so fast?"

A roaring noise interrupted him and his eyes widened as a riderless motorbike used the wreckage of a fallen Sentinel to launch itself at him. Even as he gathered his will to deflect the bike away, it seemed to twist, the wheels moving to show that it was a person in an armoured outfit. Magneto froze for an instant, just long enough to receive a punch that spun him round in the air, then the man was gone, the wheels returning to their bike position.

"What. Was. _That_?"

"A distraction!" A new voice snarled and Magneto found himself being attacked by a tunic-wearing winged panther with electricity wreathing its claws.

"What is going on?!"

.

Superman grunted as Bizarro delivered a cross-punch that almost caused him to fall over. Pulling on his experiences sparring with Logan, he used the impact to spin, delivering a powerful sweeping kick straight into his adversary's stomach.

"You hurt Bizarro! Bizarro smash you!"

The enraged being lunged forwards…

…just in time to meet a powerful uppercut that hurled him into the air. Crouching, Superman launched himself after the dwindling figure, rising above him and then flying straight down, slamming into him and smashing him into the ground. Staggering back, he turned away from the crater, then froze as a grating voice spoke.

"Bizarro not finished. Bizarro strongest!"

Turning, Clark found himself being slammed backwards by his opponent. Glancing behind him, he realized that they were heading for the Lincoln Memorial. Rather than try to oppose his enemy, Superman instead grabbed him and used his own flight powers to redirect them into the Reflecting Pool and they vanished in an explosion of spray.

.

"Left flank!" Scott shouted as he unleashed a rapid barrage of blasts. Alex nodded and concentrated his fire, buying their allies on that side enough time to regroup and regain their momentum.

"How do you keep track of all this?" He shouted back, unleashing an attack that vaporized the lower torso of an attacking Sentinel.

"Training and an advanced HUD in my visor!" Scott shouted back, unleashing a beam that sliced through a trio of robots that were moving to kill a group of injured men. "It lets me keep track of who is where and what their status is, amongst other things!"

"Cool!" Alex laughed, activating his shield just in time to deflect a plasma barrage.

.

Kitty popped out through the wall and grabbed one of the injured soldiers, pulling him into the White House for the medics to treat. As she prepared to return to the battlefield, she felt a hand tap her leg.

"You a mutant?" The injured soldier asked and Kitty nodded.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure about you lot, but now you'll have my support, for what it's worth."

Kitty grinned, then dived through the wall.

.

Peter leapt out of the way of a plasma blast, his arm stretching in a move that sent webbing straight into the optics of the Sentinel that had fired on him. Bouncing off another Sentinel, he used his webs to swing round, tangling the two robots together before leaping away to find another target.

.

The window shattered as Magneto hurtled through it just in time to see Nightcrawler grab the President and vanish in a cloud of smoke. An instant later, several soldiers piled into the room, pointing their bayoneted rifles at him.

"You are ordered to stand down and surrender peacefully!"

"You _Homo Sapiens_ and your guns." Magneto sneered, twitching his fingers and crushing the firing mechanisms of the rifles. Several of the soldiers lunged at him, but he took control of the rifles and jolted them backwards, catching them in their faces and knocking all but one of them out before he levitated himself out of the window again.

"Now, why did that teleporter look so damned familiar?" He muttered to himself, then he saw the president at another window. With a wave of his hand, he sent a severed Sentinel arm towards the window, only to see the President vanish in another cloud of smoke.

"Why have they not simply run away?" He mused, absently reinforcing his shield to deflect an energy blast. "It's almost as if they are taunting me…"

His eyes widened in realization and he spun round, hurling a barrage of scrap at the window that the President had just appeared at. This time, the teleporter wasn't able to reach him in time and Magneto touched down in front of the restrained man.

"I _know_ that you're not the President. Where is he and who are you?"

.

Jean screamed in pain as her leg snapped under the impact of her landing, even as she tried to roll to avoid the debris blasted into the air by the explosion that had sent her on her ill-fated flight. Rolling over, her eyes widened as a Sentinel stood over her, its gun pointing at her. She could see all the way up its barrel to the glow of the plasma bolt that was about to…

CLANG!

The Sentinel was catapulted away by a semi-transparent fist that looked like it was made from light reflected from a robot. Jean's shocked gaze darted to the new figure and settled on the person hovering inside the giant's upper torso.

"Armor?"

The Japanese mutant clad in glowing technology didn't seem to hear her as she took a step forwards, the projected armor that gave her the codename moving in parallel as she picked up speed, heading towards one of the blue-and-purple robots. Plasma blasts bounced off her and then she was smashing through the Sentinels, fists and feet being used as weapons.

"Come on, we need to get you to cover!"

Jean looked round and saw a young soldier pulling ut a med-kit. "I'll put a temporary splint on your leg, then we need to get back."

Jean nodded and accepted the knife scabbard. Biting down on it, she tried not to scream as the soldier started to immobilize her broken limb.

.

Clark's thundering haymaker sent Bizarro skipping across the surface of the water. Launching himself, he flew after the clone and grabbed him with one hand, punching him in the face with the other.

"Why! Won't! You! Stay! Down!"

Bizarro managed to grab his fist and glared at him before exhaling sharply, sending a stream of fire at him. Clark simply let the flames slide off him before delivering a punch that smashed Bizarro into the ground.

Standing above the knocked-out clone, Superman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally." He said, then he looked down at his damaged uniform. "Ah, heck. I look worse than I did after that Squirrel Avalanche. Now what do I do with you? If I leave you alone, you'll just wake up and cause more… wake up…the stasis pods!"

.

"Interesting question, Eric." The person imitating the President replied and Eric's eyes widened in horrified realization.

"Mystique!"

The man in front of him seemed to flow and shift slightly until his one-time lieutenant looked back at him, her yellow eyes defiant.

"It's been a while."

"Traitor." Magneto ground out. "Tell me where the President is and I'll grant you a _quick_ death."

"Oh, you won't kill me, but I'll tell you anyway." Mystique sneered. "He's safe at Xavier's Institute, where even your Acolytes can't go. This whole thing was for nothing. Worse than that, in fact, you've exposed yourself and made an enemy of America."

Magneto snarled and raised his hand, intending to kill the woman before him when _something_ erupted from his chest and grabbed Mystique, taking her _through_ the metal imprisoning her and the wall behind it without leaving a mark.

"…what?"

.

"Thanks, Kitty." Mystique breathed in relief and the girl holding her grinned.

"No probs. Can't let Clark's squeeze get hurt, he'd be all mopey about it."

Mystique started to laugh even as Kitty pulled her through another wall, away from the raging Magneto.

.

Magneto used the metal around him to smash through the external wall of the White House, levitating high enough that he could see the battlefield, then he cursed.

Most of the Sentinels he had brought with him were piles of scrap, torn, shredded, melted scrap. The others were still fighting, but the command units had obviously been targeted and so the remaining Sentinels fought individually while the still-active mutants teamed up and took them down one after another.

Before he could do more than look at the battleground, a large nearly-transparent hand slapped him out of the sky, skipping him across the grass. Sliding to a halt, Magneto pulled himself up to his knees, then his gaze rose to the burning Sentinel that was toppling towards him.

"NOOOOOO…"

The Sentinel hit the ground and its power core exploded.

.

Marko Cain grunted with effort as he threw the torso of the Sentinel he had (literally) disarmed, sending it into the back of another robot that was trying to get an angle that would allow it to fire past Havoc's shield. The teen gave him a quick nod of thanks and Juggernaut nodded back before striding forwards to find another target. All of the humanoid ones were long gone, and the skeletal ones were becoming easy targets.

.

"Superman!" Scott shouted in relief as he cradled his burned arm against his torso. The blue-and-red blur destroying the few remaining robotic combatants paused briefly to grin at him, then resumed the airborne dance of destruction. Within a few more seconds, not a single Sentinel remained and Superman floated down to land in front of Scott.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay." Scott said, then he winced as he accidentally moved his arm. "Those things were trying to disable us or knock us out rather than outright killing us, it gave us a chance to fight back."

"Heck of a battle, though." Juggernaut rumbled as he walked up, his armor half-melted and his helmet missing. "Hope we don't go up against more of those things any time soon."

"So do I." Superman said, looking round as groups of stretcher-carrying soldiers ran past. "Looks like we took quite a few losses today."

"Superman." A girl shouted and everyone turned as Armour strode up and deactivated her power, her giant projected form dwindling until she was stood on solid ground. "The suit works! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Superman said, then he started to rise into the air. "I'm going to help as much as I can. We have wounded."

"We do." Scott agreed. "They're setting up a medical tent over there, I'm heading over to get my arm seen to."


	29. Refuge

"Mr. President, welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted." Charles Xavier said with a nod that verged on being a formal bow. "Forgive me for not rising to greet you, but I took an injury to my lower spine when I was younger."

"I understand perfectly." Came the reply. "That is an impressive chair you have."

"A gift from Superman." Xavier smiled. "After the revelation that mutants existed and Clark's identity was outed, Clark offered to upgrade my normal chair to this one. It makes it a great deal easier to deal with things like stairs."

"SHIELD is already using some of Superman's technology on our Helicarrier." Fury interjected. "The Kryptonite reactor alone gives us more power than we know what to do with, even with the new energy shields and lift units installed."

"If you are hungry, then I am certain that Martha can whip up a meal for us." Charles offered and the President nodded.

"Is she good?"

"I've tried to hire her for SHIELD." Fury admitted, earning a surprised look from the President.

"She's _that_ good? Lead the way!"

.

"Hey, prof!" Christopher chirped as Xavier entered the dining room. "Grandma made cookies! Ummm, who are you?"

"Mr. President, Nick Fury, these are Christopher Kent, Clark's adopted son, and Laura, Wolverine's daughter."

Laura nodded in greeting as Chris bounced forwards and shook Fury's hand, then the President's.

"Pleesetameetcha!"

"It's an honor to meet you." The President smiled at the young boy. "Are you a Kryptonian too?"

Chris nodded. "Yup, but I haven't got all the powers yet, only strength and toughness. Oh, I can see and hear really well, too!"

"Why isn't Laura with the others at the White House? I remember reading about her combat potential." Fury asked and Xavier shrugged.

"We're still working on a way of immunizing her against a specific chemical compound called _killscent_ , a chemical that temporarily turns her into a killing machine. Chris can counter the effects when she enters that state and Laura knows it, which is why she has taken to remaining close to Chris and he close to her. Since Chris is too young to deploy…"

Fury nodded, then turned moved to one side as another boy entered.

"Hiya, Jamie!" Chris grinned. "Jamie, meet Nick Fury, Kara's boss, and the President, his boss."

Jamie stared at the two men in shock, then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed with only Chris' fast reactions preventing him from hitting the floor.

"Jamie?"

.

"…and this is our library." Xavier said as he led the group in through the door. "Over there doing her homework is Illyana, the younger sister of Piotr, and here we have…"

"May Parker." Fury smiled, walking forwards and taking her hand to kiss it. "It has been quite a while."

"You never change, do you." May half-scolded him while smiling. "Still a flirt."

The President raised a quizzical eyebrow at Fury, who coughed self-consciously into his fist.

"It is good to see you are doing well."

"You too." May twinkled, then she turned and curtsied. "Mr. President, welcome to the Xavier Institute."

"Thank you." The President said. "How do you know Director Fury?"

"Well," May said, smirking at the suddenly-panicked Nick, "When he was younger, he thought himself a _real_ ladies man…"

.

Another Sentinel detonated on the screen and the President frowned slightly.

"Whoever built those things didn't do a good job. Those things are falling like tenpins."

"They seem to be holding back somewhat compared to Genosha." Xavier noted. "I believe it is because they are mainly facing mutants and Magneto cares for mutant lives whereas he does not care about those without powers."

The President whistled as a white-tinged almost-transparent giant figure punched the head off a Sentinel.

"Who is _that_?"

"That is the young girl who was kidnapped by the so-called _Friends of Humanity_ and used to attack New York a while back. She uses the code-name Armor now and that is the first field-test of her amplification suit."

"Impressive." Fury noted as he looked up from his computer tablet. "K-tech?"

"Indeed."

"K-tech… Kryptonian technology?"

"That is correct, Mr. President." Xavier said with a slight nod. "Clark has been slowly leaking bits of it into the public domain in order to accelerate Humanity's technological progress without destabilising society. It is mainly medical tech that he has been sharing since he holds the welfare of humanity as his highest priority."

"Interesting." The President nodded, then he glanced at the door past which Chris and Laura had walked by.

"Are those two training to become… X-men, was it?"

"They're training to become members of Generation-X." Xavier said, then his smiled and tapped a few controls on the arm of his hoverchair. "I don't know if you have heard of the move called the _Fastball Special_ , but they have their own version. They did this yesterday."

The screen changed to show Chris and Laura facing off against a large figure reminiscent of a Sentinel. As they watched, Laura whispered something to Chris, who nodded and half-crouched with one hand extended. Laura hopped onto the outstretched hand and Chris took a step forwards, bringing his arm up in a throwing motion that hurled Laura into the air. Somersaulting with her claws extended, Laura plunged her fist-claws into the robot's optics before the screen went black.

"Chris' super strength means that he can act as the launcher for that move." Xavier explained while the President tried not to laugh at the sight of a small boy throwing a teenaged girl who was half again his size. "The joke is that it's a family move since Logan has been launched like that by Piotr, Kara and Clark on different occasions."

"I see that they work well together." Fury noted. "About that killscent thing, would a gas-mask or something like that work?"

Xavier froze for a moment, then he facepalmed.

" _Why_ didn't we think of that? Clark's not the only one who'll dent the wall when they get back."

"Dent the wall?"

"In-joke." Xavier said in explanation as he tapped a control on his chair. "Forge, are you there?"

" _Sure thing, prof. What do you need?_ "

"Someone just came up with a solution to the Killscent problem." Charles replied. "A facemask."

There was a long silence, then a series of muffled _thud_ s sounded.

"Forge?"

" _I'm here._ " Forge groaned. " _A facemask. It's the powers problem all over again._ "

Charles looked up and saw the curious expressions.

"Ah, when Clark, Peter and Forge were trying to find a way to artificially dampen mutant powers, they failed to examine the role that a mutant's bio-field plays. After they examined some captured Sentinels…"

.

"Holy shit." The President whispered as he watched Magneto smashing through the walls of the White House. "If I'd been there…"

Fury nodded, then he frowned as the news switched to the newest piece of footage, Magneto getting crushed by the falling Sentinel.

"Xavier…"

"I agree." Charles said. "Fortress, replay the imagery that has just been displayed, cross-reference any other recorded viewpoints of the same event and highlight any anomalies."

The screen went black for half a second before the footage replayed, only to pause just before the Sentinel hit Magneto. On the screen, the Sentinel was barely a centimeter away from Magneto but a blue-and-silver blur was racing in from one side. In the next frame, Magneto had vanished and the blur, now with red and purple highlights, was moving out of the other side of the frame.

"Quicksilver." Xavier realized.

"What?" Clark said from behind them and all three men turned to see the Kryptonian looking at the screen. "Aw man, Magneto escaped? He's got more lives than a cat."

"Clark…" Xavier said slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"Putting someone into stasis." Clark said. "From his QNA, I'd say he was a clone of some description, he was _strong_ , slightly stronger than me. Stopped me from taking on the Sentinels. He said he was called Bizarro. Looked a bit like me, but with grey skin, a bigger jaw and lanky hair. I managed to knock him out and brought him back here. Fury, good to see you aga… Mr President! My apologies, I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Understandable." The President said, rising from his chair and walking over to the gobsmacked Kryptonian. "On behalf of all those you have saved, thank you."

"An honor, sir." Clark replied, then he glanced at the screen. "If you'll excuse me, I'll head out and help finish up."

In a blur, Clark vanished and all three men turned to watch the screen. A moment later, a blue blur started smashing through the remaining Sentinels and the President whistled.

"He's fast."

"He is." Xavier agreed. "He can easily hit mach six these days and I think he said once that he hit mach nine."

"Thank god he's on our side." Fury muttered, then he smiled slightly. "The more I learn about him, the more I appreciate Kara being on the Avengers."

The President nodded, then watched intently as the medics and soldiers started to swarm the field, collecting the injured.

"Thank god my family were elsewhere." He said. "Heh, I think I'll have to give a speech about this."

.

Pietro Maximoff slipped in through the barely-open door, then turned to face the other occupant of the room.

"No sign of the freak-clone, pops. Looks like the boy scout won."

"That is rather annoying." Eric Lensherr said as he finished fastening his tie. Pausing to brush down his suit, he unhooked a trenchcoat and put it on. "However, the secondary missions have gone without a hitch. Even as we speak, Susan Storm is being delivered to Victor von Doom, thus guaranteeing us a safe refuge in Latveria where we can use the data and equipment we acquired from Sinister to rebuild our numbers."

Pietro nodded and put on a pair of shades. "So, we gonna head out?"

"Indeed we are, my son." Eric smiled as he placed his hat on. "Our private plane is waiting and thanks to _your_ perfect timing, all of our enemies believe that I am deceased. We now have all the time in the world."

.

"Incoming!" Reed Richards shouted from the cockpit as he throttled back. "Everyone hold tight and someone pop the aft ramp."

As the plane slowed, Ben tapped the control and the ramp opened to allow a familiar blue-clad figure to swoop in.

"Superman!" Johnny Storm half-shouted as the ramp hissed closed. "Great to have you!"

"Good to be here." Clark smiled as he unslung the pod he was carrying and propped it against the side of the hold. "I heard about Susan."

"Yeah, we tried, but there were too many of them with too many powers." Todd moaned. "We KO'd about half before they got away."

Clark nodded, then rummaged in the pod pulling out a forearm-length metal rod which he handed to Todd.

"I heard a couple of weeks ago about your newly-acquired staff skills, so I had Forge make you this. I keyed it to your bio-signature, just grip the two rough spots, place your thunb on the silver spot and pull your hands apart."

Todd held the rod out in front of him and moved his hands apart. The rod reacted by extending to almost six feet long and Todd laughed in delight.

"Once you've got used to that, I'll see about getting you an upgrade." Clark added as Todd tested the rod by collapsing it and extending it again.

"Whoah, this is _so_ cool!" Todd exulted. "Hey guys, I got me a Superman upgrade!"

"Nice." Fred admitted.

"Superman upgrade?" Clark asked curiously and Lance shrugged.

"It's what we call things like Scott's visor, Alex's gauntlets, Ray's power-charge suit, things like that. These normal outfits you gave us are great, but they're kind of… not really optimized, if you get what I'm saying."

Clark nodded. "I do. However, some powers are harder than others to enhance, I'm not sure what I could do to increase your seismic skills and Fred's invulnerability needs no help at all."

"I guess we're just that awesome." Lance grinned, then he sobered up. "I'm glad you got here, we're going to need _serious_ reinforcements if even half of what I heard about Doom is true."

Clark smirked and patted the side of the pod as he opened it.

"ETA to Latverian airspace, five minutes." Reed shouted.

"Cool." Spider-man said from where he was hanging from the ceiling, causing several of the passengers to jump in shock.

"Where the _hell_ did you come from, web-head?" Johnny yelped and Superman patted the side of the pod again.

.

Susan Storm glared out of the transparent tube that she had been imprisoned in as a familiar green-cloaked armoured figure rose from the throne that she had been placed in front of and walked towards her.

"Doom." She snarled.

"Susan, my dear, you look more lovely every day." Doom replied, reaching out to flatten a hand against the tube. "That foolish man Reed does not appreciate you like I do."

"When I get out of here…" Susan snarled fingers twitching with the desire to use her powers and Doom laughed.

"My dear Susan, that cylinder was designed to hold you. As I am certain you have discovered, using your powers in there is unwise. When you finally agree to become my wife, I will release you."

Susan sneered at him, but deep inside she was hoping against all hope for a miracle.


	30. Rescue

"…so there's one of the Asgard Doors in the pod?" Todd managed as Rogue appeared.

"Y'all got thaht raht." Rogue said, then she held up her left arm to show the fingerless gauntlet. "Forge finished ait!"

"Your Power Glove." Superman nodded, then he caught the odd looks from the Brotherhood. "You all know my sister's power lets her copy the powers of other mutants and even drain their life-force? Well, the gauntlet she has on is something that still wasn't ready for the Sentinel assault, this will be the first field-test of it. Which powers did you choose to load?"

"Colossus, Logan, Kurt and Scott."

"Metal body, healing, teleportation and optic blast." Clark nodded as Rogue lightly stroked the four metal plaques that ran down the inside of the gauntlet. "And I see you have blank modules for other powers so that we can duplicate the ones you copy and let you use them whenever."

"Only solo." Rogue sighed and Clark shrugged.

"Well, you have such a complex bio-field that we can only give you a single power at a time. If you need multiple, you'll have to borrow them direct."

Rogue grinned, then placed her hand on one of the plaques. A second later, her skin went from its normal color to metallic.

"I see it takes a few seconds to initialize." Clark noted as Rogue tapped the plaque again to return to normal. "We'll have to work on that."

"It's fahne." Rogue said, then she pushed back her hair to reveal a metallic band going around the back of her head and reaching to either side of her forehead. "Ah'll show y'all this lahter, but ah have an energy vasor lahke Scott's, sorta."

"Given how Scott's power works, I can see why you'd need it." Clark said.

.

"Approaching Doom's castle, stealth systems are holding." Reed reported and Superman nodded.

"Even with stealth, we shouldn't go within a mile of that castle while in the air. I suggest we land near that outcropping and head in from there."

"He'll have traps." Reed noted and Superman nodded.

"But _I_ have X-ray vision."

"And I have my Spider-sense." Peter added from his perch on the ceiling. "Between big blue and myself, we'll do _just_ fine."

"Ya realahse, ah neva checked ta see if ah could borrow ya powahs." Rogue noted. "Perhaps once we get bahck, we cahn try."

"Sure." Peter shrugged as he flipped to the deck. "Once we get Invisigirl back."

" _Invisigirl_?" Ben chortled. "Oh, Susy's gonna blast ya for that."

"Well, you don't need to tell her." Peter replied, then he glared at Johnny. "What?"

"Invisigirl!" Johnny laughed. "Oh, I _gotta_ use that on sis sometime."

"Beefcake man!" A new voice squealed and Superman closed his eyes in pain as a pair of arms encircled him.

"Hello Squirrel Girl."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Doreen chittered, hugging Superman with a force that would have shattered a normal human's bones. "I _love_ the team you got me and the location is _wonderful_!"

"I'm glad you like it." Superman said diplomatically.

"It's _great_!" Doreen laughed, squeezing him again before letting go. "I heard that you and Mystique are going to get married."

"We are." Clark said cautiously and Doreen squealed happily.

"That's wonderful! I _love_ weddings, can I come?"

"Ummm, sure?" Clark managed, then he staggered backwards as Doreen glomped him.

"Why does he get all the chicks?" Johnny complained humorously.

"Because he's Superman." Talon growled as he stepped out of the pod, his lifemate Maggie close behind him. "Claw will be here in a moment, we're going to provide air support for you."

Superman nodded as a small jolt indicated that the plane had landed.

"I'll just get my reinforcements!" Squirrel Girl added as she dived back into the pod. Superman stared at where she had been for a long moment.

"Why do I think that this is going to go strangely? Alright, let's move out."

.

"Susan, my dear." Doom purred, "Are you ready yet to abandon that fool Richards and join with me, the true power of the world?"

"You are nothing compared to Reed!" Susan snapped back. "He's _ten_ times the man you are!"

"Susan, you wound me with your words." Doom chided. "Still, there is no way that he can find you. Even if he did, I have adjusted my castle's defenses to counter the powers of your former team-mates. What do expect, that he will blast his way in here to rescue you?"

Before Susan could reply, the outer wall of the throne room seemed to explode and a red beam smashed into Doom, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"Susan!"

"Reed!" Susan crowed in joy as a familiar figure leapt through the hole and started to run towards her, only to be blasted backwards. "Reed!"

Mr Fantastic bounced off the wall even as a red-and-blue figure somersaulted through the hole and began firing webbing at the Doombots that were flooding into the hall. A black-clad teenage girl with a pair of blades on each hand joined in, almost effortlessly carving the now-slowed doombots into scrap metal while a fire-clad figure began melting those who were unimpaired.

"Who dares defy the will of DOOM!" Victor roared as he straightened, only for a blast of webbing to hit him in his face.

"Oh look, it's the son of Vader and a leprechaun." Spider-man quipped, earning a blast that he managed to avoid. "Ooooh, Doomy's got mad!"

"Die!" Victor roared, having managed to pull the webbing off his mask, then he stumbled as the entire castle seemed to shake. "What?"

"Hey, lady." A new voice said and Susan's eyes widened as Fred Dukes lifted the cylinder she was trapped in. "While they're having fun, let's get you out of here."

A pair of Doombots turned, their guns extended, then a shape landed on them, crushing their heads with precise staff blows. "Oh yeah! The Toad strikes from the shadows!"

"I will not allow this… this TRAVESTY!" Doom roared as he unleashed a barrage of energy blasts, only to be sent flying by a blur that had smashed its way through the Doombots around him. "Superman!"

"Doom." Superman replied calmly. "You know why we are here."

"Susan Storm is mine!" Victor raged, then his gaze fell on the empty space where the cylinder had once been. "What?"

.

Susan looked at the ground rolling past below, then up at the trio carrying her. The three winged bipedal cats were like nothing she had ever seen before, but the female one saw her staring and winked at her before motioning to her belt. Looking at it, Susan relaxed at the sight of a familiar symbol, a circled X with the top quarter being a diamond with an S in it.

They were allies.

She was safe.

.

"Do you really think you can defy the will of Doom?" Victor growled as he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a glowing green rock. Moving fast, Superman leapt away even as the pain caused by the Kryptonite started to wrack his body.

"Fool, I am Doom and I am always prepared!"

"Squirrel Avalanche!"

"Squirrel _what_?" Doom echoed in confusion as he turned round, only to find himself confronted with a veritable tidal wave of chittering fur heading towards him at high speed. "Oh no…"

.

"Whoah." Fred rumbled from the hole in the wall where he stood next to Rogue, her projected visor restraining the optic blasts that she had used to create said hole. "I _never_ want to be on the receiving end of _that_."

Amidst the pile of fur, the moving form of Squirrel Girl could occasionally be seen punching the now-limp form of Doom.

"Bro got got bah it once." Rogue admitted, glancing over to where Lance and Todd were helping a recovering Superman towards them. Ben met them and Todd relinquished his position to the rocky orange behemoth. "Needed a new unifahm."

"Where's Susan?"

"Relax, stretchy." Spider-man said with a smile. "The felines took her back to the plane."

"Sis is safe, we just need to get her out of there, then you can head back while I fly the plane back."

"You'll crash it." Reed protested. "You managed to crash a simulator once, remember?"

"I, well…" Johnny protested weakly.

"You crashed the simulator! Into a _wall_!" Ben countered.

"I think _I'd_ better fly the Quinjet back." Superman said with a slight smile.

"Aw man." Two voices said. Todd and Johnny looked at each other in shock, then they both started laughing.

"Where's Squirrel Girl?"

"She said something about waiting for the last of her friends."

.

Doom lay motionless in the crater that the repeated impacts had formed in the floor. Slowly cracking open one eye, he looked around to check that the most terrifying she-juggernaut that he had ever encountered had indeed gone.

 _Click_!

Doom's head snapped round and his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a squirrel with a camera running away, then he sagged back down, allowing the exhaustion and bruises he felt to drag him back into blissful unconsciousness.

.

"Lord Doom?"

Doom slowly opened his eyes to find a concerned Magneto looking down at him. "Doom, do you need assistance?"

"I… shall recover." Doom groaned as he activated several systems in his armor. Rising, he limped across to his throne and slumped into its embrace.

"I guess this means that the deal is off, then." Magneto sighed as he examined the hole in the wall. "Odd… this looks similar to Cyclops', but at the same time, it's… different."

"It was done by the one called Rogue." Doom said as he reviewed the security footage at high speed, then he paused as an earlier sentence caught his attention. "And the deal remains. You _did_ bring me Susan, after all, thus completing your end of the bargain, therefore I shall complete mine as her loss was my responsibility, not yours. One of my old bases is a hundred and twenty miles south-east of here, this tracker will lead you there."

"I…thank you, Lord Doom."

Victor nodded, then looked round at the piles of rubble. "This will take some time to sort out."

"I can move the metallics to your courtyard if you want." Magneto offered and Doom nodded. A moment later, all the metal fragments rose and seemed to flow out of the hall.

"Your control is impressive."

"Thank you, Doom." Magneto said with a slight smile, then he paused. "Out of interest, how much do you know about non-human cloning?"

"An interesting question." Doom allowed. "Perhaps you wish to negotiate another deal? The answer is a _lot_ , and I am listening."

"I have some strands of hair taken from Supergirl." Magneto said. "I wish to clone her to gain the services of a Kryptonian amongst my Acolytes."

"Interesting. I also have need for a minion and maybe an heir." Doom mused. "I wonder… It would be interesting to see if I can… You have my full attention. How may I help with this?"

.

Susan looked up as the top of the cylinder was pried off, then she accepted the… hand? Paw? that was extended to her. As the being pulled her out, she looked round at the domed hall that she had been transported into.

"Where are we?"

"The Hall of Doors." The being rumbled as on another platform Reed stepped through the stone slab behind her and wrapped her in a hug. "I am Talon, this is my life-mate Maggie and this is Claw."

"Nice to meet you." Susan said almost automatically as she watched the other two winged felines walk across to another platform and vanish through one of the stone slabs. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Any friend of Superman is a friend of ours." Talon said with a smile which didn't bare any of his teeth. "What sort of X-man would I be if I refused to help?"

"You're an X-man?" Susan said in shock. "But all three of you look very similar, I thought physical mutations tended to be unique?"

"We are _mutates_ , not _mutants_." Talon corrected gently. "It's a long story…"


	31. Aftermath

"Thor, Steve, Kara." Xavier said in greeting to the trio entering his office. "You missed all of the excitement."

"We heard." Steve said as he placed a container of blue, glowing liquid on Xavier's desk. Xavier looked at it curiously.

"This is all that we could salvage from the wreckage." Steve said in explanation. "There is enough here to counter the Kryptonite in one of the sleeping Kryptonians. Lady Eir had managed to create enough for all of them, but Skurge destroyed most of it, as well as the equipment to make it, the ingredients for it and the notes she made. Lady Eir says that due to the scarcity of some of the ingredients, she will not be able to make more for quite some time. Because some of the things have to be grown and harvested, it could take a couple of years."

"But at least we can awaken another of the sleepers." Xavier said with a slight smile. "Kara, you know them best, which one would be the most advantageous to awaken?"

"Karsta Wor-Ul." Kara answered almost instantly. "She's startlingly intelligent and had just received her medical certification with perfect grades when Krypton exploded. She's a pacifist but she'll want to help finding another way to revive all of the others."

"One of Reed Richard's newest projects is the negation of the effects of Kryptonite." Xavier noted. "Perhaps Karsta could work alongside him on it."

"The Fantastic Four getting their own Kryptonian reinforcement?" Steve smiled. "Has my vote, they're good people."

"If thou dost wish, I shall relay to Healer Eir thine decision, that she may aid thee in reviving said damsel." Thor offered and Xavier nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Steve grinned.

"But not today." Xavier said, earning several looks. "Today is a day for recovering and celebrating our victory."

.

"Way to go, beefcake man!" Doreen squee'd as Mystique stared wide-eyed at the ring in the box being proffered by a kneeling Clark Kent. "Please let me be a bridesmaid, I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid!"

Mystique remained motionless for a long moment, then she hurled herself forwards, wrapping Clark in the tightest hug that she could manage.

"I take it that that's that a yes?" Alex laughed from where he was leaning against the wall. "Have you decided who's going to be your best man yet?"

"Dibs on being the ring-bearer!" Chris called from where he and Laura were sat on the sofa with Laura helping Chris compose the essay he had been given as homework.

"Where did you learn about that?" Clark asked, slightly distracted and Chris shrugged.

"Well, since we live here, I started learning all I could about humans customs. Some of them are really strange."

"Humans are really strange." Talon laughed from the chair in the corner where he was lounging with Maggie curled up in his lap. "And as one who used to be one, I should know."

"Clark? I need you to… actually, it can wait." Xavier said from the doorway.

"Hey, does this mean Rogue will still be my auntie?" Chris asked and Mystique blinked.

"Oh my… She was my daughter for a while, and she might become my sister-in-law…"

"Sounds like a bit of a mind-screw to me." Alex chortled. "I wonder how complex your family tree will get? Glad mine isn't like that."

Both Clark and Mystique glared at him.

.

"So this is Stark Tower." Scott said admiringly as he looked out of the apartment, taking in the view of Manhattan.

"Amazing, isn't it? Especially since Kara got some of Clark's tech and let me tinker with it during the installation." Tony Stark said as he strolled over, a glass in his hand and a beautiful woman on his arm. "Pepper, meet Cyclops and Ms Marvel, otherwise known as Scott and Jean. Guys, this is Pepper, my assistant, keeper and the one who knows what I'm doing even when I have no clue myself."

Pepper blushed slightly as Tony finished his introduction, then Tony grinned and almost seemed to teleport across the room, scooping up the young boy that had just entered.

"And this little man is Harry, he was adopted by Natasha and is my favorite little nephew. When we're away, his aunt Pepper looks after him and he's real fun, although he did cost us a couch. Quite funny, really what he did. Turned it into ducks, of all things. Go on, show them how it's done!"

" _Duckeefers_!" Harry shouted and both Scott and Jean ducked as the couch in the corner suddenly erupted into a flock of ducks.

"Tony, you stop getting him to do that." Pepper scolded as she lifted the laughing boy from Tony's arms. "Jarvis, open the windows and inform the others that we have a _Code Daffy_. Again."

"Of course, ma'am." A smooth voice said as a transparent image of a butler appeared and bowed. Tony smirked.

"See? I _told_ you that fitting the whole tower with image projectors was a neat idea. Aaargh! My leg!"

Scott couldn't help but laugh as Tony hopped around the room, trying to dislodge the duck that had attached itself to his trousers.

"Ducks _again_?" Steve asked in a resigned tone from the door.

"Get it off my leg!"

The windows opened and within a minute (aided by judicious use of psionic powers), the ducks were headed for the horizon.

"You've got feathers all over you." Pepper smiled at the boy in her arms. "I think you need a bath."

Harry froze, then tried to glare at her.

"That is an _adorable_ pout he has." Jean laughed.

.

"Mom, dad, it's time you learned the truth."

Amanda's parents gave their daughter a quizzical look as she continued to speak.

"Kurt is a mutant who can teleport. He has limited range, only a couple of miles with the boosting belt that Clark and Forge made for him, and he can only teleport to places he knows."

"Did the recent attack on the White House have anything to do with this?" Amanda's dad asked and both teens nodded.

"I… do not look human vithout mein vatch." Kurt said slowly. "Amanda does not mind…"

"You kidding? You're a total cutie!" Amanda said, then she realized that she had just said it in front of her parents and blushed.

"Ja, your personal plushie." Kurt teased and her blush increased before she playfully slapped him on his shoulder.

"Kurt was at the White House, teleporting the shape-shifter pretending to be the President around in order to keep Magneto distracted."

"Wait, the teleporter looked… totally… what?"

Kurt lowered his hand from his watch and looked up, his yellow eyes wary even as Amanda hugged him.

"Mum, Dad, this is Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler of the X-Men." Amanda said with a wide smile. "A real hero and _my_ boyfriend."

For a long moment, no-one moved, then Amanda's father stepped forwards and extended his hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet the real you."

"…zhank you…"

"So, how many times have you snuck into my daughter's bedroom?"

Kurt's shocked "I vould _never_ do zat!" was almost drowned out by Amanda's highly embarrassed cry of "Daaa-aaad!"

.

"Check _me_ out!" Chris said as he entered the room. Clark looked at his adopted son and his eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Interesting outfit."

"Yeah." Chris grinned as he looked down at himself. "Trainer-style shoes, sleeveless bodysuit with our family symbol on and this _cool_ leather-effect jacket that Alex suggested. Check out the back!"

Chris turned to show the large red-on-yellow S-in-a-diamond that took up half of the back of the jacket.

"I'm too small to do the cape look without it looking silly, so Alex suggested this instead." He grinned over his shoulder. "It even has inner pockets to store stuff I might need."

"Looks good." Clark admitted, then his gaze sharpened. "But you're not old enough to join the X-Men yet."

"Nah, I'm joining Generation-X." Chris said with another grin, then he sobered. "Everyone knows that I'm _Superboy_ , so I may as well start acting as the hero everyone thinks I am. This way, when I get my full powers, I'll be _totally_ ready to join the X-Men and fight alongside Scott and Laura!"

Clark nodded again. "I see you have it planned out. Have you shown Martha yet?"

Chris' eyes widened, then he spun round and sprinted out of the library.

"I shall guard him." Laura said from the doorway where she had been watching before she vanished as well.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Mystique giggled, earning a mock-glare from Clark. "Oh, I was talking to Susan and she and Reed are also tying the knot soon. Maybe we could use the Institute's grounds to hold all the guests and make it a double?"

.

"Karsta!"

The Argosian medic slowly opened her eyes and managed to focus on the person standing beside her.

**##Kara? What's going on? Weren't we supposed to be entering stasis?##**

**##We were and we did.##** Kara replied soothingly. **##My friend Jean is ready to help you learn the local language. Once we have you taught and dressed, I'll explain everything.##**

"The third Kryptonian." Xavier said with a proud smile from the other side of the viewport. "Hopefully, she'll be able to help us revive the others sooner."

"I'm curious about how that cloning thing of Magneto's works." Clark mused. "Perhaps, if we can debug it, we can use it and the QNA samples to create a new generation of Kryptonians here on Earth."

The two men turned to leave even as Kara hit the control that opaqued the window.

.

"…a _nd our main story tonight, the President has released a statement condemning the actions of the terrorist Eric Lensherr, also known as Magneto, and praising the team of mutants and superheroes who banded together to oppose him. In the hand-written statement, the President confirmed that all mutants are human and as such should not be discriminated against. In addition, any non-human sentient willing to live by the laws of the land will be regarded as being fully equal to human, with all the rights, responsibilities and prerogatives that go with it…_ "

The screen switched off and Graydon snarled at it.

"This changes _nothing_. Soon we will show to the world the danger that mutants bring and we shall wipe them out."

Behind him, Boliver Trask nodded, then he glanced down at his datapad. Before he tapped the control to close the window, the contents were briefly visible.

_Results of investigation into family of Graydon Creed  
_ _Mother :- Raven Darkholme (Mystique)  
_ _Father :- Victor Creed (Sabertooth)  
_ _Brother (half) :- Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) (Mother - Mystique)  
_ _Notes :- Did not inherit the X-gene_

"I agree, sir." He said calmly. "Mutants are to be destroyed. Wherever they may hide."

He would wait. For now, Creed was useful, but his days were numbered.

Trask would finish the task and wipe out all the mutants and their spawn.

Wherever they might hide.


End file.
